Give Love A Chance
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: When You love someone and they leave you, you are left broken. but when they return home, and to your heart, will it be easy to let them back into your life? being able to love and trust them again?
1. Chapter 1

Ten year olds Gabriella and Troy were playing at the park with their friends, Chad and Taylor. and with the twins, Sharpay and Ryan Evans. Chad, Troy, and Gabriella were playing basketball with each other. Troy was trying to get it away from chad, and he passed it to Gabriella.

"Gabi!" he yelled passing it to her, and then she missed it and it rolled passed her. "I'll go get it." when she skipped back to get the ball, someone grabbed it from her, pushing her on the ground. it was the 6th grade bully, James. "Aww look, Little Montez is playing basketball." she whimpered, "Please give me the ball." James smirked throwing the ball at her face. she whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks. James laughed, "Look, the baby is gonna cry." Gabriella sniffled, "Troy!" she ran towards him crying.

Troy watched the crying ten year old Gabriella run towards him in tears. she hugged him whimpering, "Gabi, what wrong?" he asked. she whimpered, "I tried to get the ball back, but he was so mean.." she cried. Troy looked at her confused, "Gabi, what are you talking about?" she pointed at the 6th graders who were playing with their ball. she looked up at him, "He hit me with the ball, and I tried to grab it.."

Troy bit his lip, standing straight up and marched over to the rowdy bunch of sixth graders. "HEY!" he screamed, James turned toward him, "Hey if it isn't the baby Bolton boy...how goes it?" Troy shook his head, "that's our ball give it back." James pretended to think, "hmm no." Troy clenched his fists, "Sorry, can't...basketball is too big a game to play for you rugrats." James didn't give him a chance to finish speaking, he pounced, and started hitting his face and chest, "that's our ball and you don't hit a girl! EVER! You fucker!" Troy always had an issue with language, his dad says it around him and...well, the Bolton's see no problem with it.

Gabriella's eyes went wide, as she watched her best friend punch the living daylights out of James. James looked at Troy, "Get off of me! here I'll give you your ball back!" Troy grabbed the ball from him, "Don't come near my gabi again!" Troy came over to Gabriella and hugged her, "You ok Gabi?" she nodded, "Me fine, can we go home and ask your mommy for oreo ice cream." Troy smiled and nodded, and all six of them went Troy's house and ate some ice cream.

As Gabriella began walking home across the street. A white van came towards her, a man jumping out, and grabbing her, and covering her mouth, and taking her inside the van and taking off. Gabriella began screaming for Troy, for the rest of her friends, and for her mommy and daddy, but it was no use.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

An hour later, Mrs Montez came over to The Bolton's house and knocked on the door. Troy's Father came to the door. "Oh, Hi Maria, How are you doing?" she smiled softly, "I'm doing fine Jack, I'm here to pick up Gabriella..it's time for bed." Jack looked at her confused, "what do you mean? she's not here? she went home like an hour ago.' Maria shook her head, "No, she never came home.." they froze, "Oh my god, Can I come in, my baby's been kidnapped!" she began panicing, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

She had tears running down her cheeks, "Please...I want my mommy and daddy." a lady with red hair and freckles moved to her, "Sweetie..I'm your mommy, okay." her tone was gentle, but Gabriella knew it wasn't true, she knew her parents. "I want my mommy and daddy..." the red-headed lady scooped Gabriella up in her arms, "Hey it's okay...it's okay Emma." Gabriella squirmed, "My name's not Emma...it's-" the lady pulled away, "your name is Emma. I'm your mother and Daniel is your father." Gabriella whimpered, but slowly nodded. But...she knew who her parents were, and she wanted to be with them. And Troy.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

As the days and weeks grew older, There was no sight of Gabriella. Troy had no idea she was kidnapped, he thought she had taken off. ran away. cause she was picked on at school. he was angry, he..he hated her for leaving him. she was his best friend since they were in diapers, and she runs away. he was never gonna talk to her if he ever saw her, he knew for sure about that. he hated her. she broke his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Years Later

Gabriella ran as fast as she could, she was finally getting away from the crazy people that she was trapped by for seven years. she was happy to be away from them. she remembered where she lived. she wanted to go home to her mommy, daddy, her friends, and most importantly..Troy. she hoped he didn't hate her. as she catched her breath, and approached her childhood home. she walked up taking a deep breath and ringing the doorbell. a few minutes later, a Woman opened the door, "Can I help you?" Gabriella smiled, "Momma..It's Me..Gabriella..you remember me right?" she had tears rolling down her cheeks, "I missed you and Papa, and I want to come home.."

Maria Montez had tears rolling down her cheeks nodding, "My Gabi..she's come home to me.. " she opened her arms up and Gabriella ran into her arms, "I missed you momma.." she looked up at her. Maria Cupped her cheeks, kissing her forhead, "Baby girl..we missed you too... so much." she hugged her. Then John Montez came downstairs, "Maria, what's going-" he saw the beautiful brunette standing there, Gabriella smiled, "Papa..It's me Gabriella.."

John, being 11 years older than his wife, had slight cateracts, and he always forgot to where his glasses. "Gabriella?" he asked, squinting to see her better, Gabriella giggled through her tears, as she ran to him to wrap her arms tight around him. "I missed you and momma...I..I don't want to be away from you guys." Maria joined in the group hug; "Oh Hija, we missed you...so much." Gabriella just...she didn't want to let go. "Is Troy's house phone still the same?" Maria frowned, "Gabriella..you look peaked, you need to eat...and your so pale." Ah yes, the joys of being locked in a basement for seven years of your life.

Gabriella frowned, "I just...I need to talk to him." Maria continued to frown, "I'm gonna make you something to eat.." she walked into the kitchen, John sighed, "His number is the same, go into your room and talk to him." Gabriella nodded, but her face was serious, "Uh...I'll just use the phone in the living room." John nodded, "it's good to have you back Angelita."

Everything seemed so familiar and strange to Gabriella at the same time. She picked up the phone, for some reason, her hand was trembling; she wracked her brain to remember Troy's number. Nothing. John leaned against the door, "you okay honey?" Gabriella shivered, the people that took her...they called her that, especially the guy. He...Gabriella always screamed when he came into the basement where she was at night and she'd squirm to get away when he told to be not make a sound while he-"Gabi?" John asked, she turned toward him, "I'm..uh, I forgot his number."

John sighed, "Do you wanna talk to him in the morning.. he still lives across the street.. we can over the for dinner." Gabriella sighed, but nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like a plan." John wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Come on, Mom has some peanut butter pie left." Gabriella smiled, "I love her pie." Gabriella went into the kitchen and sticked her spoon into the pie taking a bite.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The Next Day, Troy was shooting Basketballs outside his house. His father came outside. "You doing good son." Troy smiled softly, "Thanks..I'm trying my best to work on getting that scholarship." His father smiled, "Listen, The Montez's are coming over tonight." Troy shot another basket. "Cool...I guess." Jack sighed, "They umm the found something.." Troy kept shooting baskets. "yeah." Jack took another breath, "Gabriella...she came home last night.. there coming over for dinner...Gabriella wanted to see you.."

If he was shocked, he didn't show it. But his concentration wavered. "Dad...I need to focus on that scholarship." Jack sighed, "Yeah..but she was you best friend as a kid-" Troy looked at him, "yeah...was dad; not anymore...she left, and...I hadn't heard from in seven years-I can't forgive her for that." Jack scratched the back of his neck as Troy started up shooting baskets again, "Troy-" "I really need to focus dad."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

That Night, Lucille was done fixing dinner. Troy walked in with his basketball. she smiled at him, "Troy, when are you gonna stop playing basketball every single night.. I wanna see more of my son." Troy rolled his eyes, "what's for dinner?" she smiled, "Crab Alfredo." Troy looked at her, she smiled, "The Montez's are coming over.. your father told you right.. about the big news." Troy nodded, "Yeah, But I coudl care less." he walked passed her, but she grabbed his arm, "Troy please..I know..I know she upset you, and I know your were hurting... but you have to give her chance please, it was seven years ago-" "Yeah, seven years ago, with no phone call or visit..I'm better off without her!" Lucille sighed, "Please...do this for me.. be nice to her.. she just now got back.."

There was knock on the door, Lucille looked at him, "That's them..be nice Troy." Troy sighed going over to the food, and taking his finger and sticking it in the dip, and licking it off his finger. Lucille came in with the Montez's behind her, "Gabriella, I can't believe how beautiful you look, you've grown so much." Gabriella smiled sadly, "Thank you Lucille." she turned her head to Troy, and she walked over to him, "Hey.. umm Troy... how are you?" she bit her lip nervously.

Troy looked up, his mouth full of dip but he smiled a toothy smile anyway. Purely sarcastic. "I'm fantastic? You? That good huh? Great, bye." He shoved passed her, tucking his basketball under his arm as he walked to the stairs. His escape would've worked, if his mom hadn't called him back, "Troy Alexander, come here right now..." he suppressed a groan as he walked back to the group. Yay. Not.

Lucille grabbed him by the elbow, "I said to be nice." Troy sighed looking at Gabriella who was upset. Lucille sighed, "Come on Troy, you really upset her, take her out back to the tree house." Troy sighed walking over to gabriella. "Wanna go up to the tree house?" Gabriella looked at him, "Sure." she nodded, softly smiling. and she followed him to the backyard. climbing up the tree house and sitting on the edge. Gabriella looked around, "So many memories up here.." "Yeah I guess.." he muttered under his breath. she looked at him, she sighed, "Why..why do you act like you hate me? did I do something?"

Troy turned his head away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Unanswering. Gabriella chewed her inner cheek, "uh..." she moved closer, "I uh"-her eyes moved to a toy robot in the corner and she smiled, picking it up, "cute." Troy looked at her, then at the robot. "I haven't played with roboRob since I was 8." Gabriella laughed, and in a robotic voice she said, "I am roboRob I am roboRob-" Troy grabbed the toy from her, "don't break him..." he muttered, Gabriella giggled then she saw the red cape they used to play with. She picked it up, Troy noticed, "that's Chad's." she nodded, "uh huh sure..."

she tied the red cape around him, she smiled, "Just like Kindergarden." Troy looked at her, biting hs bottom lip, "why did you leave?" she looked away, "Troy-" he shook his head, "No! why did you leave me!" he yelled. she flinched at his yell. she back away slowly. "I..I didn't-" he looked away, "You know what.. I'm..I'm kind of tired...Welcome home...ok.." she watched him climb down from the tree house. she sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry...if you only knew.."

She climbed down the ladder slowly, going back to the house where Troy and Jack were talking about basketball. She sighed, Lucille walked over to her and wrapped her in a warm hug, "Hey sweetie...welcome home." Gabriella smiled sadly, "thanks..." her eyes were watching Troy; why'd he hate her? Lucille sighed, "you thirsty?" Gabriella looked at her, "uhm...yeah a little." Lucilled nodded, then looked at Troy, "Troy!" she called, Troy looked over at her, "take Gabriella to the basement"-the brunette tensed at the word 'basement' no one seemed to notice-"for a soda!" Troy groaned but nodded and led her to the basement door. She stood in the frame for at least a minute.

Troy turned on the stairs, "you coming or not?" Gabriella gulped, wrapping her arms around herself, nodding. "uh..yeah-I am." Troy narrowed his eyes, moving out of the way for her to walk down. The basement was dark, Gabriella had closed her eyes, but that didn't help; "No..." she muttered, Troy looked at her, "what?" Gabriella shook her head, backing up so far that she hit the wall, her eyes still closed. "Please...stay away from me."

Troy looked at her, with confusion and also worry. "what did I do?" she opened her eyes, "Please..I wanna leave.." Troy rolled his eyes and shoved passed her. Gabriella sighed walking behind him. why did he hate her so much? she grabbed his hand, "Hey!" he looked at her, "Why do you hate me?" she asked. he chuckled, "Cause your the bitch that left me seven years ago...no phone call, no nothing!" she glared at him, "Can I atleast explain..please-" "save your explanation..I don't need it, and I don't need you!" he pulled away from her. Tears began to roll down Gabriella's face. As Gabriella ran out the front door she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry- Gabi?" Gabriella looked up to find Chad. she smiled, "Chad..please don't tell me you hate me too." Chad softly smiled, "Hey, No way, I can't hate my little sister who means the world to me.. are you ok?" she shook her head, "Troy hates me." Chad sighed, "Gabster, he doesn't hate you..his just..stubborn.." she sighed, "I tried to explain to him why I disspapeared and he wouldn't listen." Chad smiled, "Do you wanna tell me, maybe I can tell him." she sighed, as they took a seat on the swing. Troy was about to walk outside until he heard her sobbing.

"When I walked home from that night we had ice cream.. I was close to walking onto my porch, until the white van pulled up, grabbed me, and drove off. I began screaming, crying, and kicking .." she sobbed out. Chad held her close, "Keep going Gabster." she sniffled, "They told me..they were my new parents, and they kept me locked in a basement for.. seven years..two nights ago, they went out to a party.. there was a window in the basement, and I climbed out of it and ran back here.." Chad looked at her with disbelief. "Gabi..I'm so sorry.." Gabriella looked away, "I wish Troy would understand..his hurting me, the way his acting, he used to be the only one I could talk too..and now...I have no one besides my parents."

Chad rubbed her shoulder, "Hey, you got me, and the rest of the gang." Gabriella looked at him, "But..Troy-" he smiled, "His gonna have to deal with you being around.. your our family just as much as he is.." Gabriella sniffled, "I"ll just stay away.. from you guys at school.. cause If Troy doesn't want me around. I don't need to be around.. I'll see you at school tomorrow.. for a little bit." and with that she ran off to her house.

Chad sighed watching the brunette run home. Chad walked inside the house to find Troy tossing the ball on the couch. "Hey." Troy said not looking at him. Chad stole the ball and hit him in the head. Troy groaned, "oww what was that for?" "For being an idiot!" Troy sat up, "I didn't do anything!" Troy narrowed his eyes, "I can't believe you treated Gabriella like this! especially what she went through! how do you feel now since you found out the truth! I know you were listening in! I saw you!"

Troy didn't say anything, but stole the ball back and shot it at the backboard. Chad groaned, "talk to her man-" "I have nothing to say to her!" Chad facepalmed him, "yes you do! You have seven years worth of talking to do!" Troy rolled his eyes, grabbing the ball as it rolled toward him; he turned to walk back outside, but Chad grabbed his shoulder, and started pulling him inside so he could just pull him to Gabriella's front door. The dude was going to talk to her, even if Chad had to instigate it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chad!" Troy yelled, "Let go!" Chad only changed from holding Troy's shoulder to grasping his shirt in a gorilla grip. "Dude, you are going to talk to her-" Troy had a good left hook, it connected with Chad's jaw...but it didn't send him sprawling. Damn. Troy squirmed loose, "I have nothing to say-" Chad reared back and knocked Troy on his ass, grabbing him again by his shirt and eventually pushing Troy against the wall by Gabriella's door (holding him with his elbow and forearm), Chad glared at him, "just talk to her! Talk to her! What's so hard about that!" the next words out of Troy's mouth were the words that he kept bottled up forever, always...even when they were kids. But, they just slipped out, "I LOVE HER DAMN IT!"

Chad looked at him, "What?" Troy pulled away.. "I love her..I always have, and always will." what Troy didn't know was Gabriella heard him from her window, and she sat by her window to listen. Chad took a deep breath, "you need to tell her." Troy shook his head, "No..I can't.." Chad looked at him, "You have too.. or she'll never know..if you don't, someone else will, then what will you do." Troy sighed, "I..I still can't forgive her for what she did to me."

Chad groaned, "Do you hear yourself? she was ten years old Troy! Ten! she was small, weak, and young.. someone kidnapped her! that wasen't her fault! you hated for something she couldn't control! and your being stupid and letting a great thing like her slip away!" there was silence for a little while until chad said, "You know what, do what you want, I tried.. if you won't tell her, then be misrable, I'll see you tomorrow at school.." Chad said walking away. Troy sighed looking at Gabriella's window. he looked down and walked back home. Gabriella sighed watching him leave her house, she shut her window, and got under her covers. he loved her... he always had. she loved him too.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The Next day at school, Gabriella was at her new locker, and Chad came over to her, "Hey Gabster." she smiled softly, "Hey.." she smiled. "You finding your classes?" she nodded, "Yeah, I am." Chad smiled hugging her, "It's great to have you back in our lives Gabriella." she nodded, he smiled, "Do you wanna seat with me at lunch? the rest of the gang wanna see you." Gabriella was about to say something, until Troy was coming closer. Gabriella sighed, "Sounds good, but No, I'll be fine..bye chad."

At Lunch that day, The Cafeteria was big to Gabriella. she held her tray that had a salad, a bottled water, and a poptar on it. she began walking to an empty table, and then chad stopped her. "Gabs, seat with us." she looked at them and saw Troy who just looked at her, she bit her lip, "Umm..no that's ok..I'm fine over here." she took her her tray and slipped into an empty table just by herself. people began to stare at her. she sighed and began eating her lunch.

She played with her salad, holding her cheek with her hand, she felt eyes on her. But she didn't look up to stare at them, she was perfectly fine by herself. Perfectly ...fine. "I'm pathetic." she whispered to herself, poking her fork through her lettuce leaves but not eating them. "Hey..." she didn't look up, "I'm fine..go away."

Chad sighed, as the others gathered around, Gabriella looked at Chad, "Chad..please, I don't want any trouble-" Chad sighed, "and your not gonna cause any trouble." she nodded, "Yes I am." Chad looked at her, "How? how are you gonna cause trouble?" she looked up at Troy. Chad looked at him, "Ok, that's it.. Bolton! seat your ass down, and talk to her!" Chad pulled Troy and sat him next to Gabriella, "And remember,I'm gonna be over there..watching.." Chad walked back to the table with the rest of the gang. Gabriella looked at him, "Look, I don't want any trouble, I'm fine.. so please.. leave me alone."

Troy sighed, sitting next to her, "look...I"m sorry-about before...last night I mean." Gabriella looked down, folding her hands in her lap, an awkward silence filled the table between the two. Troy sighed again, "so how's school?" at least they were talking, Gabriella looked up, "seeing as I've been locked away for seven years of my life...yeah, it's hard...but I'm surviving." Troy bit his inner cheek, "so..." Gabriella interrupted him, "I'm late for...something," she pushed her tray away and walked out of the cafeteria. She thought she was imagining it, but...she could've sworn she saw a burst of red against the white walls;

she gulped, flexing her fingers, she felt the gang appear behind her. "Hey, Gabster...you okay?" she gulped again, shutting her eyes and running away from the spot where she saw the red hair. She didn't want to see anybody. She didn't want to see those people again...she just wanted to be alone.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

As Gabriella walked into 7th period english, she took a seat in the way back. she buried her face into her arms not looking up at anyone. Mrs Darbus walked in smiling, "Today Class, I am gonna assign partners, your gonna do an assignment about the worst thing that has happened to you.. and your gonna compare which is worst... but I want you two to work together.." she grabbed her clipboard, calling off everyone's name off, accept for Troy and Gabriella's. "And last but not least, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." Gabriella looked up, _This can't be happening._ She thought.

Troy looked back, seeing Gabriella looking up, her eyes looking like a scared puppy. At least I'll know something about her from this...he thought, Darbus sent everyone to work and Troy got up and moved to Gabriella-seeing as she didn't look like she'd be moving anytime soon. "Hi." Troy muttered, she looked up at him, her lips trembling slightly, "H-Hi." Troy squinted his eyes, why was she so afraid? Afraid of what? He took a seat next to her, "so...you want to start or shall I-" "you."

Troy sighed taking a seat, "ok..well umm.." there was a deep silence. Gabriella just looked at him waiting for him to start. Troy rubbed his hand down his face. "I have no idea how to say it.." Gabriella looked away, "Then don't say it.. we can just write it down on paper, and then we can give it to each other and trade and compare... deal?" Troy looked at her, biting his lip, but sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, Deal."

After School, Troy and Gabriella sat in the living room of Troy's house. his parents were out, and It was just him and her. Gabriella sighed, "I umm wrote mine..you ready to read it.." Troy nodded, "I'll read yours, then you'll read mine." Gabriella nodded, as they grabbed their papers, and exchanged them. Gabriella watch Troy began to read her paper.

_Gabriella's Paper:_

_I was Ten years old, I walked across the street from my best friends house from eating ice-cream, I was gonna go home, and play in the new tree house my dad built for me, he said he was gonna have it ready that day.. _

_I was so close to being on the porch of my house, until this white van came towards me, I froze, A red headed woman grabbed me and threw me inside the van and taking off._

_I began screaming and kicking for help, It was no use. they took me away from my family.. The rest is personal. _

Troy looked at her, and she bit her lip, "Umm I'll read yours.." she grabbed his paper and began reading it.

Troy nodded, Gabriella silently read Troy's paper; playing with a tendril of hair. She wanted to know what Troy thought, but at the same time she didn't want to know. She just...she focused on Troy's paper, his hand writing was messy but still legible.

_Troy's Paper:_

_The worst thing that's happened to me? Well...let's see, a lot has happened but I can only think of one thing that really...really hurt. I was 10 years old and...I thought I lost my best friend._

_I knew was that, we were playing the park one day and then the next...she vanished. And...I just grew up hating the one person that...(and this is so hard for me to admit)...that I ever loved._

Gabriella's eyes went wide, and looked up at him. he bit his lip. she threw his paper at him grabbing her bag and running out the front door. "Brie Wait!" he chased after her grabbing her arm, "Brie, wait..please-" she looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "why...why did you do that to me! first I come back, and you treat me like garbage, then we get this project and you say you love me! It doesn't make sense Troy!" tears were now rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks. Troy cupped her cheek, "I always loved you Brie... always.. never stopped." she sniffled, "Then why were you being such a jerk to me?" for real, their lips were so close to being connected.

Troy sighed, "I..I don't know Brie." she pulled away, staring at him with hurtful and tearful eyes. Troy just looked at her, "That's not a good answer Troy." she said. Troy came over to her cupping her cheek, "Look, I was wrong to do that to you..It's just.. you hurt me..so bad." "and you don't think I was hurt? Troy, I was scared..I was ten, I didn't know what I was suppose to do!" Troy pulled her in for a hug, "Brie.. your safe in my arms, remember, nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around." Gabriella looked up at him, "Were still best friends?" she asked.

Troy hugged her tight in his arms, "Brie...I'm sorry about the way I've been." Gabriella tilted her head, "that doesn't answer my ques-" he put his lips on hers, she stiffened but soon relaxed when she realized that...Troy wasn't Daniel. Troy wasn't going to hurt her the way that Daniel had...she wrapped her arms around his neck, when Troy pulled away he leaned his forehead on hers, "I..I love you." Gabriella sighed, "Troy, I don't want to be afraid anymore." Troy kissed her nose, "and you don't have to be."

Gabriella looked at him, cupping his cheek. Troy smiled and kissed her lips once more. When they went inside, Troy pushed her gently against the wall kissing her passionately. Gabriella ran her hands through his hair. "Troy.." he smiled lifting her up onto the counter, and kissing down her neck to her shoulders. Gabriella moaned, she loved the feeling of Troy's lips on her, his lips were so gentle on her skin. Gabriella smiled between the kiss. then they were in his bedroom, on the bed. Troy kissed up her neck, and his hand going up her shirt, Gabriella took his hand pulling away. "Brie, what's a matter?" she looked away with tears in her eyes, "I..I"m.." she was to nervous to say she wasen't ready for this. "I'm..I'm not.." she looked away from him, "I"m not ready."

Troy looked at her, "Brie...what-what happened?" Gabriella bit her lip, she wanted to tell someone. She needed to tell someone, but...what if those people were to come back and hurt not only her but those closer to her? No, she couldn't let that happen. "I-I can't tell you." he cupped her cheek, bringing her eyes to look into his, "Brie...you can tell me anything."

Gabriella's lip quivered, "I..I..oh my god." she covered her mouth tears rolling down her cheeks. she began sobbing. Troy got off of her, and pulled her close to him. "Shh.. Brie... it's alright.." he stroked her hair. she sobbed into his chest. "Shh, your safe now.. your here with me.. your safe Brie.." Gabriella sniffled, looking up at him, "a-are you still mad at me?" Troy shook his head, "Oh Brie..No way baby.." she sniffled, Troy wiped away her tears, "when your ready to tell me, I'm here..alright.." Gabriella nodded, biting her lip, "ok." she whispered.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The Next Day at school, It was a friday, thank god. Gabriella walked to her locker, throwing her books inside, and slamming her locker. she sighed grabbing her bag and going to the cafeteria. As she got her lunch tray. she looked around the cafeteria to find a seat, and Troy came over to her, "Your seating with me today." Gabriella smiled softly, "Thanks."

Troy grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers, "Hey...smile, your safe." Gabriella nodded, "seven years Troy." he nodded, "I know...but those seven years...they mean nothing, so forget'em." easier said than done, Gabriella thought. Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but the whole wildcat gang caught up to them; "HEY!" they cheered, clapping Troy on the back, Gabriella hugged her arms around her self. Troy cleared his throat, "guy's..." he looked at Gabriella, "we got to get to class, you know how Darbus is." Sharpay scoffed, "she's a bitch and we have a sub today." Chad looked at her, "how do you know that?"

Sharpay smiled, Well, I walked by there to get my lyrics sheets, and there was a guy in there." Taylor chimed in, "what his name?" Sharpay shrugged, "I don't know, we'll find out soon." As they all walked to class, Troy and Gabriella were outside the class room, and he intertwined his fingers with hers, "Hey, I'm gonna wait by your locker after class.. I uh I wanna ask you something." Gabriella nodded, "Ask me what? can't you ask me now?" he smiled shaking his head, "Can't.. it's suprise." she nodded, "Ok, fair enough." he smiled pecking her lips, "I love you.' he said looking into her eyes. she nodded, and walked inside, Troy watched her walk away, he knew deep down inside she loved him too.

As Gabriella walked inside, her heart dropped, her head began spinning, she swallowed the lump that was in her throat, It was him, one of the man who kidnapped her. "Gabriella! Over here!" Sharpay yelled from across the room. The Sub's eyes went to Gabriella, and smirked at her. Gabriella began to feel sick at her stomach. she quickly took a seat beside sharpay, not speaking the whole class period.

The Bell ringed, and Gabriella grabbed her books quickly. but not quick enough, she kept dropping her things cause she was so nervous and afraid to get up. then when she heard the door slam shut. she looked up, her eyes widned. "Gabi, Gabi, Gabi... you shouldn't of ran away from home." She began whimpering, her lip quivered, "Please..please don't do this.." he came towards her, and she screamed as he lifted her up against the wall, ripping her clothes. "Help! somebody! Help!" he crashed his lips on her so she wouldn't scream.

She kicked, she flailed her arms, pretty soon she managed to kick him where it hurt the most; causing Daniel to fall to the ground with his hands on his privates. Gabriella looked down at her ripped shirt-her black bra was showing. She forgot about her stuff, and made her way for the door but he caught her wrist and pulled her back; "you are a very bad girl." he pulled her toward him, then he shoved her so hard into the wall that she hit her head and she felt warm blood tangle her hair. He dragged her to the supply closet and and shoved her in there, "I'll deal with you later...I have another class to teach."

He shut the door, and Gabriella began whimpering and crying. she needed Troy, she needed to get a hold of Troy. she rattled through her jean pocket, and slipped out her cell phone. Troy was waiting for Gabriella at her locker. he checked his phone to see what time it was then Gabriella was calling. "hello?" he answered. "Troy..come get me, I'm scared." Troy grew worried, "Brie, what's a matter." she sniffled, "You know the sub we had today for darbus?" Troy nodded, even though Gabriella couldn't see it. "yeah." she cried, "His the one who did things to me.. and he tried to have sex with me, and he pushed me in the closet, and I'm really scared Troy.. please.. I'm scared.."

"Okay Brie..." he said, walking towards the class room. However it already filling with the next group of students, but that didn't stop him from charging in there. "Oh mr ah, Bolton." Daniel said, "can I help you?" just keep cool, be cool. Troy thought. His fists clenched, so obviously it wasn't working. Troy gulped, "I forgot to get something in the supply closet." Daniel's face turned stern, "well I'll get it for you-" "No I'll get it-"

Gabriella sat on the floor, trying to pick the lock. "Come on..please unlock." she cried out. outside the door Troy was trying to get by Daniel. "Here, I'll get it, what do you need?" Troy crossed his arms, "I need Gabriella.. let her go!" Daniel looked at him, "I have no idea what your talking about?" he crossed his arms. Troy glared at him, "you fucker hurt her for the last time, now let her go!" then the closet opened, and Gabriella fell out. Troy helped her up, "Brie.." Gabriella began crying. "Troy." she whimpered holding onto him close. she was shaking, and whimpering, Troy saw her shirt was ripped, which was showing her black bra.

Troy held her tight, "Brie what happened?" she gulped and buried her face into his chest, "I just want to leave..please." Troy rubbed her back soothingly, he turned to leave but Daniel blocked them, "you both aren't going anywhere-now, I have students to teach and they are waiting outside." he pulled a gun from the pocket of his breifcase, pointing at the two teenagers, "you both will get in that closet and not make a sound...got that?" Troy held Gabriella to him, not letting go. Other wise, not saying a word. Daniel growled, kicking the nearest desk, "ANSWER ME!"

"we don't have to, now let us go!" Troy yelled, interrupting him. Gabriella huddled closer to Troy's side, Daniel gripped the gun firmer, "boy you better listen to me or you're gonna eat lead...and your guts are gonna be filled with them." Troy sneered, "I'm not afraid of you-" "you should be! Now get in the mother fucking closet!"

Gabriella held onto Troy's hand. Troy sighed turning to her and holding her close to him walking into the closet as Daniel locked it. Gabriella held onto Troy the whole time not letting go. Troy sighed, holding her tightly, "Were gonna get through this Brie..I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you..I promise." Gabriella looked up at him, shaking with tears, Troy sighed, "Here." he pulled away for a second, and pulled out a balony sandwhich, "I bet your starving." Gabriella smiled softly taking the sandwhich from him she split it in half and split it with him.

Gabriella held onto him tighter, "what is it you wanted to ask me?" she looked up at him. he smiled kissing her forhead, "I know, you just came back into my life, but were best friends, and always have and always will, but I wanna be more then just that." Gabriella looked at him, "w-what do you mean?" he smiled, "Brie..will you be my girlfriend?" Gabriella gasped, "M-Me?" Troy smiled, "Yes you.. will you?" Gabriella looked at him, "I..I don't know how.." she looked down at her feet.

Troy rubbed her arms, "hey...you don't need to answer right away, but I'm gonna still fight for you either way. Whatever your decision." Gabriella looked at him through her lashes, chewing a bite of bologna sandwich, "I just...I just want out; I hate small spaces." Troy hugged her tight, "We'll get out of this Brie, I swear it...but can you tell me what he did to you, please." she bit her lip, "I-I...Troy-" "Brie, i would like to know."

Gabriella sighed, tears falling from her eyes, "Oh God." she covered her mouth, slipping to the ground. Troy went down beside her, "hey, hey.. here I'll just ask, and you nod or shake.. ok?" she nodded, and he kissed her forhead, "Did he kiss you?" she nodded, "did he hit you?" she shook her head, "Did he do that to your clothes?" she nodded. Troy got an idea on what daniel did to her. the bastard. "Brie.. did he..did he do this to you..along time ago?" Gabriella nodded, covering her face with her sleeves. "Troy..." she sobbed out, "He..he hurt me..please..please don't let him hurt me again.."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Hey, listen to me Brie, he will never hurt you like that...not ever again, not while your with me." Gabriella sniffled, "before...before I escaped-I...I was locked in the basement and...I'd be afraid to sleep but when I did I'd have nightmares and...I'd always call out for..for you." Troy looked at her, she wiped her eyes, "You were my angel, the one who always gave me strength."

Troy sighed, "Brie..I am so sorry for the way I acted before I was just-" she smiled kissing his lips, "Don't need to apologize Blue Eyes, your forgiven..and Yes.." he smiled, rubbing her back, "Yes what?" she giggled, "I'll be your girlfriend." Troy smiled kissing her lips, "Good, then there's only a little bit more left to do." she looked at him confused, he took out a necklace out of his pocket, and dangled it infront of her. Gabriella looked at it, and gasped, "Troy..It's..It's beautiful." It was a silver necklace, with her and Troy's name written in cursive on it. she smiled, "That way, people know your mine." Troy said with a smiled, pulling her close to him, "You knew I would say yes didn't you?" Gabriella smiled. Troy laughed, "I just had the feeling."


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a few more minutes till the next bell rang, and Troy and Gabriella were still trying to figure out a way out of the closet. Gabriella looked at him, "Call your dad." Troy smiled, "That's a good idea Brie.." he grabbed his phone, and called his dad. "Hey Dad." his dad's voice spoke, "Troy, where are you? you were suppose to have practice 15 minutes ago-" "Me and Gabriella are in trouble and need your help."

Jack got interested in this, "what's going on? is Gabriella okay?" Jack always worried about Gabriella, she was always a daughter to him, and always will be, that's why he hoped Troy picked her as his wife someday. Troy smiled, "She's fine, she's right here with me, by Darbus's sub, his the one that kidnapped Gabriella, and he tried to attack her again, and he locked us in the supply closet in Darbus room. and he has a gun dad."

"I'm on my way now.. take care of her son." Troy smiled, "I want nothing more to do." he hung up, and grabbed Gabriella's hand, "My dad is on his way." she smiled, "Daddy Jack?" Troy chuckled, "You still call him that? don't you?" he held both her hands. she giggled, "I love him like my own daddy." Troy smiled, "I love you." she smiled back. Troy kissed her lips, "say It Brie." she bit her lip, "I love you Troy Bolton." she whispered.

She huddled into his side, "I just...I don't want to see that man again Troy." Troy rubbed her back soothingly, "my dad will be here...we just have to sit tight and relax Baby Brie." she smiled into the darkness of the closet, then a thought popped into her head; "They called me Emma." Troy looked at her, stroking her hair, "What?" she sniffled, pulling away so she could stare at him, "They...They called me Emma while I was-it was like I was a replacement. They called me Emma." Troy hugged her tightly, his mind buzzing around his skull, _who the hell is Emma? _He pondered, _I'll find out...Brie isn't being taken from me again. _

Jack Bolton walked into the room after 7th period. Daniel looked at him, "Coach Bolton, How are you?" Jack looked at him, "I'm looking for my son, and my daughter Troy and Gabriella.." Daniel shook his head quickly, "Haven't seen them." Jack nodded, "Well you don't mind if I check the supply closet, right?" Daniel gulped, "why do you need to be in the supply closet.." Jack glared at him, going over to the closet and opening it to find Troy holding Gabriella. Jack looked at Daniel, "Troy, take Gabriella home.. make sure she's not alone there, I'll deal with Daniel." he said crossing his arms.

Troy nodded, picking Gabriella up as he stood, he glared at Daniel then he gazed his dad. I have something to share with you...Jack nodded at the unsaid sentence, saying 'at home'. Troy nodded, taking Gabriella to his beat up white truck, "Hey it's fine...you'll be home soon." Gabriella sniffled, "Troy...please, I don't-I don't want to be alone." Troy wrapped his arm around her, "and you won't be baby, I promise..I'm gonna be here with you."

"They are kids." Jack said, Daniel sneered at him, "the girl ran away from hom-" "Gabriella didn't runaway, you took her." "EMMA RAN AWAY! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Jack grabbed his shoulders, slamming him into the wall, "her name isn't Gabriella...just leave her alone!" Daniel shoved at him, "she's mine! Me and my wife just want her home!" Daniel, the guy that held Troy and Gabriella at gun point...seemed broken. Pathetic even. Jack looked at him, unable to say a word.

Jack let him go, "Just stay away from her! she's ours, not yours.. and If I ever hear that you hurt, talk, or even come near Gabriella, or my son, or my family.. I will call the cops and have you in jail, cause my daughter is happy to be home..where she belongs!" and with that Jack shoved passed him walking out the door.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella sat in the back of Troy's pick up truck. Gabriella layed beside Troy, it was night time and they just layed there, talking to each other. she sighed, "I..missed you.." Troy kissed her forhead, "You have no idea how long I've missed you." Gabriella smiled softly, "I'm sorry I hurt you." "I'm sorry I mistreated you like I did in the beginning." Gabriella smiled, "It's ok..I deserve it-" Troy shook his head, "no you don't, you deserve everything but that.. I'm sorry." Gabriella sighed, "It's..It's ok.. and if it's ok, and if you don't understand, I'm sorry but I don't wanna have sex yet..I'm not ready at all.. and there are way more prettier girls Troy at East High, why aren't you with one of them?"

Troy smiled, "Cause there not you...Gabriella, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to come back.." Gabriella stayed silent. he took a deep breath. "I waited along time for this... I've always wanted you.. just you, nobody else.." Gabriella took a deep breath, "Are you still.." he chuckled, cupping her cheek, and stroking it with his thumb, "yes, I am still a virgin." Gabriella bit her lip, "I..I'm scared.." Troy shook his head, "You don't have to be..I'll wait for when ever your ready.. you've been through alot, and I'm respecting your decisions Brie.." Gabriella nodded, "Thank you Troy.. I'm happy you understand." Troy kissed her lips, "I do understand..I love you." Gabriella nodded, "I love you too." she layed her head on his chest, "What are you thinking about?" Troy asked.

She sighed biting her lip, "Thinking, what if they took me away again, I don't think I can handle that again Troy..not.." she sighed, "They..They molested me when I was ten Troy! Ten! I..I had no idea what they were doing to me..they would come up to my bed, wake me up late at night, and told me to hold still, and not to move or cry, or It would be worst.. It hurt so bad." tears were falling from her eyes, everything was coming out.

Troy wiped her tears away with his thumb, "Hey..don't cry; please don't cry.." Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy...I-I just don't want it to happen again." He sighed, "Hey, I have to talk to my dad all right? And...then I'm gonna come straight back to your house and we'll spend the whole night together." Gabriella smiled, "Promise?" Troy smiled, kissing her lips softly, "you have my word, you have my heart." Gabriella smiled hugely, kissing him deeper, and her hands running through his hair.

He pulled her over him, her legs straddling his stomach; he deepened the kiss as his hands ran through her hair too. "Brie..." he leaned his forehead on hers, "I need to talk to my dad...I'll be back I swear it." Gabriella pecked his lips, "Just...don't disappear on me." Troy eskimo kissed her, "i wouldn't dream of it."

Troy walked Gabriella to the door of her house, kissing her lightly on the cheek before walking to his house and seeing his dad shooting hoops in the driveway, "Dad...I need to talk about something, something that Gabriella mentioned to me." Jack looked at him, "what is it?" his brows furrowed, Troy sighed, "they called her Emma." Jack sputtered his water, but recovered quickly, "Daniel, the sub...he said that he wanted his daughter 'Emma' at home..."Troy narrowed his eyes in thought, "I want to find this 'Emma'...find out why her parents are...the way they are."

Jack sighed, "You can't do that Troy.." Troy looked at him, "what do you mean?" Jack came over petting him on the back, "Emma.. she was born dead, and well, they couldn't have kids after that. that's all I know.. and I'm guessing, they kidnapped Gabriella, and thought she was their daughter." Troy narrowed his eyes, kicking the basketball hoop. "Dammit, why did they have to take Gabriella! she was a little girl! missed out on her childhood!" Jack sighed, "I know Troy, but you have to help her.. you need to stay with her tonight, cause Gabrielal doesn't know this, but John and Maria are going out of town, and taking Gabriella with them, for a family reunion, she needs you right now."

Troy nodded, "I know that...its just, those bastards are out there still-they could still come after her." Jack sighed, patting Troy on the shoulder, "I understand that son, but...that doesn't mean we can't protect her right?" Troy nodded once more, "yeah but-" Jack silenced him by holding a hand up, "Look, the most we can do for Gabriella is get a restraining order-" "that doesn't do anything! They can be broken!" Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's legal, what's your plan?" "Making them suffer! Giving those bastards the same beating that they gave her!"

Jack sighed, "Troy, I'll see what I can do.. the best I can do is have them put behind bars.." Troy sighed, "That's not good enough!" he walked away. Jack sighed, He wish he could help Troy out. he knew how much Troy cared and love Gabriella. Troy walked inside and saw Gabriella in the kitchen. she jumped and screamed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Brie, it's me." Gabriella sighed of relief. "oh my god, you scared me. I'm sorry.." she sighed. Troy tilted her chin, "hey, I understand." he smiled. Gabriella smiled back, "Thanks..for understanding." Troy nodded kissing her lips, "I love you." "I love you too." they kissed passionately, and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up onto the counter.

Gabriella smiled, "Troy.." he smiled, mumbling against her skin, "Yeah Brie.." he just made a trail of hot sweet kisses down her shoulder. he loved the taste of her skin on his lips, and she loved the feel of his lips on her. she pulled away leaning her forhead against his, he had the urge to kiss her again. "you love me, your sure about it?" Troy cupped her cheeks, "I am so sure Brie.." she smiled, "Then I'm ready." Troy looked at her, "Really?" she nodded, "Just please, don't leave me or hurt me after it..I..I couldn't take it..I couldn't take you ignoring me after something special like that.."

Troy smiled, leaning into kiss her lips with a firery passion that had swelled in his belly and had been burning with wild abandon ever since he saw her again for the first time in seven years. His hands went to her hips, then under her bottom when he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. "Troy..." she loved his lips, any girl could fall in love with those lips.

He chuckled, using his back to open the door to her room and gently place her on the bed, he started trailing hot kisses down her neck and shoulder as he pulled away her sleeves, his hands working slowly and teasingly at her jeans. She arched her back into him, when his tongue swept over the spot that made her head lull back and her eyes close and a moan escape her mouth put pleasure, "Oh my.." she also giggled, so it was a tickle spot. Troy chuckled, "still ticklish..." Gabriella giggled again, using her hands to go under his shirt tentatively, but when they fully under it his flesh against her palms felt amazing, and she wanted to feel more than just his pecs and his abs. She wanted to feel...down there.

He moaned, feeling her hands hesitantly moving toward the rim of his pants, "Brie..." he whispered in her ear, "you have my permission to feel me if I can feel you..." Gabriella looked at him, his eyes were sincere and in all seriousness but a little scared. Just like her, but what was he afraid of? "Please?" Gabriella bit her lip, nodding slowly, Troy kissed her lips and with his left hand undid his pants button and zipper, guiding her hand slowly to his slowly bulging 'friend'.

Gabriella wrapped her hand gently around his bulging 'Friend'. Troy moaned, "Brie.." she looked at him. he pulled her close to him, as he was ontop of her. his hands stretched with hers over her head on the bed. Gabriella was against the pillow. "You nervous?" he asked holding her waist. Gabriella bit her lip nervously, "My heart is beating fast." Troy nodded, "yeah..mine too." he gulped, "I'm gonna..I'm gonna enter you Brie..It's gonna hurt, I'm not gonna lie." Gabriella sighed, "Yeah I know, but your gonna take care of me, you'll be gentle." Troy smiled kissing her lips, "Relax Brie." he breathed. Gabriella let out a went to the jeans, pulling out his wallet, and pulling out a condom, (Keeping it for when this happened) and slipped it on his member. Troy entered inside her slowly. she gasped as she felt his member began ripping it's way through the skin. she hung her head back, biting her lips. this hurt so bad.

Troy looked at her, there eyes connected, "Brie.." he cupped her cheek, as his member was inside her. Gabriella pulled back, "Troy, do you have a condom on?" Troy nodded, "yeah baby, I got one.." she nodded leaning her bad, he kissed her lips, "are you ok?" she looked at him, "It..It hurts Troy.. but It's not your fault.." Troy nodded, "Baby, I'm sorry..It's natural." she nodded, "yeah I know..please.. just go faster."

Troy nodded, sliding his member in and out; building up pressure to go faster, Gabriella dug her nails into his back; hard enough and deep enough to draw blood. And...she did, but neither Troy nor Gabriella took notice at the moment, "Troy...oh..." tears still clouded Gabriella's eyes but she blocked out the pain, focusing on the pleasure. Troy kissed her lips with a firery passion, his arms quivered and soon enough he collapsed on top of her, their chests rising and falling together with the same breath and their bodies still hot and slick with sweat. Gabriella's room smelled of sex. "Troy..." she whispered, running her fingers through his damp hair, "I ..love you." he lifted his head, staring into her eyes, smiling, "I'm glad I waited for you...I love you. Always have."

Gabriella smiled running her fingers through his damp hair, "you still mad at me?" Troy chuckled, "Baby, I am way far from that." Gabriella giggled, and Troy loved it. she was happy, that was the important thing right now. it was her happiness. he needed her happy, he needed to help her bring her life back together. even though he was scared shitless of losing her again, and not protecting her. he just needed to take care of what came to them. and take it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Morning was Saturday. Gabriella was wearing Troy's T-Shirt, and Troy was wearing his boxers with no shirt. his arm was draped over her side. Troy woke up, looking down at her smiling. he kissed her cheek gently, taking the covers off of him, and slipping his jeans back on. he sat back down shaking her a little bit, "Brie..Brie wake up baby.." she stired a little bit, but eventually waking up, "Troy?" he smiled kissing her lips, "Hey, Good Morning." he ran his hand down her cheek. she looked at him, "Did..did last night happen?" he smiled, "Yeah..yeah it did.." she sat up smiling, cupping his cheek, and kissing his lips. Troy smiled, "you uh want to get dress and do something?" Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, I do." Troy smiled, "Great, We'll go to the mall.."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

They were at the mall, holding hands, walking from store to store. Gabriella smiled, she saw the JCPenny's store, and she looked at Troy with the puppy dog eyes. "Troy..." he shook his head, "No Brie, No way." she bit her lip, coming over and pecking his lips gently, "please.." pecked again, "Please." Troy sighed, rubbing her back, "Ok, ok, but I'm staying in the guy's department." she smiled, "Thank you." they walked inside the store. Gabriella began looking at cute clothes, and perfumes. then there was a voice behind her, "wow, you've gotten beautiful." she gulped, her heart dropped, she turned around to find James, the guy who used to bully her as a child. she whimpered, "Please..please stay away." James shook his head, "I heard you came back here...bad move Montez.."

Gabriella whimpered, "Please..please go away..leave me alone..I'm..I'm not bothering you." James laughed, "wheres Bolton?" she shook her head, "His in the bathroom, please go.." James grabbed her by the shoulders and thrust his mouth upon hers. she was disgusted, he tasted like alcohol. she was hitting him, she kept hitting him, tears roll down her face as he held her down, bruising her arms. then James eyes traveled down the isle and saw Troy coming towards them. James pulled away pushing her on the ground, "This isn't over montez!" and he ran off. Gabriella covered her face with her hands, and began sobbing. "Brie, I found something-..Brie.?" he bent down and rubbed her back. "what's wrong baby? did someone bother you?" she buried her face into his chest, "I..I wanna go home please.."

Troy nodded, "okay..." he helped her up, "what happened Brie?" before Gabriella could answer, Troy heard loud [drunk] laughter, his stomach clenched as he looked up to see James looking at Gabriella with lust filled eyes. Troy moved protectively in front of Gabriella; his hand grasping hers protectively, "move out of the way Benson." James sniggered, "yeah..I don't think I will, see you have a hot piece right there"-he gestured to Gabriella-"and i want it." Troy narrowed his eyes, he hated how he talked about Gabriella. "Just leave." James sniggered once more, "not on your life..."

Gabriella whimpered holding onto Troy, "Troy.." she whimpered. Troy held onto her hand, squeezing it tight. "Leave now, cause I would hate to beat your ass right here." James chuckled, "One move on me, and I'll kill her." Gabriella's eyes widened, Troy squeezed her hand, "you won't fucking touch her! Now leave!" James chuckled, "we'll see about that Bolton.. won't you tell me how she is in bed? I should take a few notes before I feel her inside me.. she looks amazing, she probably feels amazing, doesn't she Troy?" Gabriella held his hand, "Troy..Can we go..please.." she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

James smirked, looking at Gabriella, "oh the little baby is crying-I guess you haven't grown up so much-Ah!" Troy's fist connected with Jame's jaw, sending him sprawling and in the same movement he was on top; pounding his face and grabbing a fist of hair and bashing Jame's head into the hard floor. Gabriella slammed her eyes shut, but apparently somebody else called security because three guards came out to break it up-however their response wasn't fast enough, seeing as anybody who had an Iphone recorded it and was currently posting it on youtube and every blogsite. Oh joy. "You come near her I swear I'll kill you you fucking asshole!" James laughed, drunkenly, "You're a pussy Bolton...this beating was nothing!"

The police pulled them apart, and Grabbed Troy's arms so he would attack james as the cops took him away. "calm down son." Gabriella looked at him, rubbing his arms, "Troy.. please.. calm down." Troy sighed, calming down a bit as the police officers let go of him. he grabbed her arm, and wrapped his arms around hier, and rubbing her back, "You ok?" ha asked pulling away and looking at her, She nodded, "I'm ok..are you?" Troy nodded, "It's just..when he was talking like that about you..I just..I lost it.. no girl should be talked about like that, especially my girl." Gabriella blushed, "I'm your girl?" Troy smiled, "Yeah you are..is there a problem with that." she giggled, "No, nothing at all..Can I thank you for protecting me from him? especially when we were little?"

Troy smiled, interlacing their fingers, "No," he kissed her lips chastely, "no thanks necesary." Gabriella giggled, "can we go now?" Troy chuckled, "yeah we can...ski ball and pizza sound good?" Gabriella laughed, "I love the sound of that." Troy chuckled, "well my lady"-Gabriella raised an eyebrow at his cheesiness-"you carriage awaits?" Gabriella took his outstretched hand, they walked to the entrance of the mall and then to the car. For some reason, Gabriella couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

They sat at the game arcade, and ate their pizza. well, Troy was. Gabriella just sat there, looking at the pizza. Troy noticed this. "Brie, what's wrong? you haven't ate your pizza yet?" she sighed, "I don't know Troy, something..just doesn't seem right.." she looked around. He looked at her, grabbing her hand, "what do you mean?" she bit her bottom lip, looking around, "I..I feel like there's someone watching us.. I don't know, maybe...maybe I'm just being stupid and being paranoid.." she sighed looking at her pizza.

Troy layed his hand on top of hers, "hey...I'll protect you...I'm always going to protect you." Gabriella smiled, turning her hand so she can interlace their fingers together, "I love you." Troy smiled, "I love you too...hey, you wanna play a game? You do know that you still hold the highest score for Ski Ball right?" Gabriella laughed, "I do?" Troy nodded with a smile on his face, "yeah...I can try to beat you." Gabriella chuckled, "not a chance Boyfriend of mine."

Troy smirked, "we'll see Girlfriend of mine.." he grabbed her hand leading to the ski ball machines. but Gabriella still had that feeling of someone watching her.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

When they came back to Gabriella's house. Troy held onto her her hand walking inside. "So, does your parents know that were together?" Gabriella asked him. Troy smiled, "Yeah, there really happy about it." she smiled "That's good." she said as they plopped down on the couch, and Troy wrapped his arm around her. he smiled, "somethings on your mind Brie.." she looked up at him, "how can you tell?" he chuckled, "I just can... talk to me.." she sighed, "what are we gonna do about after high school? your dad was telling me Berkley was offering you a big time scholarship for basketball." Troy sighed, "yeah, but it's right here in Alberqurque-" she nodded, "I know but..I got an acceptance letter to Stanford.."

Troy looked at her, standing up, "Stanford.." she nodded, "yeah..stanford." Troy knew she would of got in, but he didn't know that it was gonna be so soon, he just got her back, he was gonna lose her again. "Brie, you..you shouldn't go." Gabriella looked at him, "w-what?" he sat down, "stay here with me, go to U of A..with me.." Gabriella sighed, she really had her heart set on stanford, but she didn't wanna lose Troy, not this time. she nodded, "yeah...I'll do that.." she sadly smiled.

Troy smiled, leaning forward to kiss her lips, but just when hers were only a centimeter away his cell phone rang, playing Not Afraid by Eminem. Troy sighed, leaning back and pulling it from his pocket. "Hey Chad..." Gabriella bit her lip, looking at her hands as Troy was talking to Chad.

"Are you playing tonight..? Troy, this is the game everyone's waiting for." Troy rubbed his face, "Chad I completely forgot." "where have you been?" Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella, "With Gabriella." Chad smiled, "That's good you two are spending time together... but we need you here captain." Troy sighed, "Yeah, I'll be there soon..bye" Gabriella looked at him, "what's wrong?" he sat up, "The Wildcats are playing tonight, and I forgot about it..how sucky of a captain am I?" she smiled warmly pecking his lips, "mmm my wildcat." she smiled giggling.

Troy smiled, "Come with me." he whispered, Gabriella frowned, "won't I get in the way?" Troy shook his head, cupping her cheeks, "never, please come with me?" Gabriella sighed, then smiled, "yeah...I'll go with you to the game-sitting in the front so you can see me." Troy smiled, "great! My good luck charm!"

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

At The Game, Troy was playing good. East High Wildcats, 68. The West High Knights, 65. Gabriella sat there with Sharpay and Taylor as they watched their boyfriends dribbling on the court. what Troy didn't expect was being knocked down by a West High Knight." Gabriella gasped, "Troy!" Troy looked up and saw James. James smirked, "Gabriella looks so yummy tonight." he smiled dribbling the ball down the court. Troy got up, wiping his knees off. Chad came over to him, grabbing his shoulder, "you alright man?" Troy nodded "yeah..I'm fine." he went over grabbing his gatorade. Gabriella came over to him hugging him. "You scared me." Troy smiled holding her close, kissing her forhead, "I'm fine Brie..I'll be fine.. I'm thinking about you, that's what is keeping me together, remember that."

Gabriella smiled, "I love you." she pecked his lips, "Good luck." Troy smiled, and went back out on the court. he looked back at Gabriella, he kissed his hands, and shot them up in the air like he was shooting a basketball, it was to Gabriella. she smiled at him. Troy stole the ball, and was dribbling from side to side. and James came up behind him, "You know, Gabriella looks so yummy, I would love to have my lips on her sweet golden olive skin, do you think me and her can make love in my truck after the game? she's counting on you to make this shot, which I gurantee you'll miss."

Troy grit his teeth, gripping the ball tight, "there's one difference between me and you James." James sneered, blocking Troy's shot, Troy smirked with hallow eyes, "I'm more of a man than you are..." he faked left, dove right, keeping his eye on the pick and going straight through the defense of his opponent; he leaped to shoot, but then he shot the ball towards Chad, who took it gladly and shot it into the net. The wildcat fans went off and Gabriella ran to Troy and jumped into his arms as he was lifted up by his teammates and handed the trophy.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

day at school, Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Rylan were all in the gym having P.E. they were playing volleyball and were picking teams. "I think it should be boys against girls." Chad said. Gabriella crossed her arms, she was wearing a red wildcat's T-Shirt, with black shorts, with her hair up in a bun. "That's not fair." Troy chuckled wrapping his arms around her, "Look, we'll choose teams. " he looked at Sharpay, "Shar, me and you are captains." Sharpay nodded, "I'm gonna pick my girly Taylor." Troy smiled, Chad was in the background, pointing at himself. "I pick my best girl Gabriella." She smiled wrapping her arms around her waist.

Chad's jaw dropped, "you chose her over me, that's not even right!" "I pick Ryan." Sharpay said. Chad looked at her, "What!" All team were picked, and Chad looked at Troy, "Can you please pick me before a stray dog shows up." Troy chuckled, "Alright, we'll take Chad." The Game began and Sharpay curved the ball, and Gabriella ducked onto the floor. and the ball hit the wall pass her. Troy smiled coming over to her, "Brie, you have to hit it." she looked at him, "why did you pick me? I am no good at this."

Troy laughed, pulling her off the floor, "Hey I can teach you..." Gabriella smirked, Chad coughed, "are we playing?" Troy looked at him, "cool your jets Lebron! She just doesn't know how to play-" Gabriella playfully slapped him, "I know how to play Bolton...I just suck at it." Troy laughed, "come on...me and you are one player." Gabriella looked at him, "what?" he nodded, "come on.."

Chad's mouth dropped, "are you kidding me?" Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella. Chad chuckled, "Man, your whipped." Troy looked at him, "Hey, I love her." Gabriella smiled softly, and they began playing the game.

After the game, Troy and Chad went into the locker room. Troy slipped on his shirt. Chad smirked at him. Troy took a sip of his water, "what?" Chad chuckled, "Your Whipped." Troy looked at him, "Am not." "Are too.." Troy rolled his eyes, "I love her alright." chad smiled, "I knew you would come around." Troy smiled, "I just I hope I am able to protect her." Chad smiled, "You Will..I kow you will." Troy sighed looking away, Chad smirked, "So have you two slept together yet?"

Troy looked at him, "Dude!" he hit his friend in the head with a towel, "that is...personal question." Chad sniggered, "that's a yes." the guys behind the two of them chuckled, "yeah...your whipped and you slept together-Hey! no throwing things!" Jason barely dodged a water bottle aimed at his head, Troy cursed under his breath, "shut up the lot of ya!" they continued laughing, Ryan piped in, "Troy just face it...you are whipped; tied to the hood of a yellow rental truck and pushed over a cliff by a suicidal mickey mouse, whipped."

Troy sighed, biting his lower lip, "ok, maybe I'm whipped, but I don't care, I'm inlove with a beautiful girl, whose having a hard time right now." Chad nodded, "we understand that.. Gabi needs us..she needs all she can get." Right before Troy could say something, Zeke walked in, "Hey uh Troy, you might wanna see this." Zeke gulped, Troy looked at him confused, "See what?" Zeke used his head to point behind him. Troy looked at the rest of the guys and walked out, with them following.

He saw Gabriella, and the other girls at the bleachers. Sharpay was looking at a picture shocked and disgusted, and Gabriella was in tears. "Brie!" Troy ran towards her and pulled her close, "what happened?" Sharpay gave him the picture, "Jame is stalking her..look at the picture." he looked at the picture, His eyes went wide, the picture was when him and Gabriella were home alone, and were upstairs in the bedroom about to make love to each other.

Troy ran a hand through his hair, Gabriella was blubbering into his chest. he stroked her hair, "It's ok baby.." he looked at the other guys. they got the hint that him and Gabriella needed to be alone. They left the gym. Troy pulled her away looking into her eyes, and wiping her tears away, "Brie..where did you get this?" she sniffled, "It..It was in my locker.." she cried, "I feel..I feel so awful, that was so private..I.." she cried into his chest.

Troy rubbed her back soothingly, he looked at his friends, "Something needs to be done about him..." the guys nodded, Troy looked again at Gabriella, "Brie, was there anything else in the locker?" she sniffled, "uh...yeah-th-this." she pulled a note, "I was going to throw it away." Troy took it in his hand, it said something like this: _I can do better. _There was an unsaid threat to the words, a threat that made Troy's knuckles turn ghostly white as he crushed the note in his hand and his vision go red.

"Troy..." Chad said, "you-" "if you say I'm okay, you know the answer! James Benson is a dead man!" he threw the note to the side and marched out of the gym. Nobody had seen Troy's temper before, sure his parents often joked that Troy was as hotheaded as his Irish grandfather, but...they've never seen his temper. Until now.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself, watching Troy leave, "Where's he going?" everyone shook their heads, "I don't know Gabster, but I'll find out." Chad stroked her hair, walking out slowly and following the same path as Troy.

Chad followed Troy and pulled on his shoulder, "Hey umm where are you going?" Troy looked at him, "To go kill that fucking bastard? what about you?" Chad sighed, "Troy listen, if you go and beat him up-" Troy chuckled, "Chad, I'm sorry but I am pissed right now, and I am not going to beat him up..did I say I was going to beat him up?..I'm gonna kill the mother fucking bastard." Troy tried to go but chad grabbed his arm, "It's only gonna make things worst." "what do you mean, No it-" "If you actually kill the bastard, don't you think Gabriella is gonna be afraid of you? like if she makes you mad? she's gonna be afraid of you.. just cool off, and just go to the police, and show them the picture."

Troy pinched the bridge of his nose, in thought, then he looked at his friend. "You just want to let the bastard off easy-" "if he hasn't hurt Gabr-" "did you see her face? He hurt her!" Troy continued walking, but Chad caught his shoulder, "dude..hoops, calm down we'll think-" Troy shoved him, "I am beyond thinking Chad all right, that bastard as been a problem for Gabriella ever since she was 10 years old! I'm taking care of the problem!" without awaiting a reply, Troy continued walking through the school and then through the parking lot. West High was only 13 blocks away, Troy would make it there to kick his ass and then come back intime for last period.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella was tapping her pencil, looking outside the window, yes she was worried about Troy. she hasen't seen him since 5th period, and it was almost the last period. she hoped he was alright and not hurt. god, she wouldn't know what she would do if something happened to Troy. just then Troy came into class, Mrs. Darbus looked at him, "Mister Bolton, thank you for finally joining us." Troy nodded, "No problem." he took a seat right infront of Gabriella in the back, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I love you." he smiled. her heart fluttered, she was so happy he was ok. she looked at his hand, she gasped, "Troy..your..your hand...w-what happened?" His hand had dry blood all over it, and his hands had small bruises on them.

Troy looked down at it, then back at Gabriella, she noticed for the first time that his nose looked broken. Troy smiled, "It's fine...I just took care of the problem." Gabriella tilted her head to look at him, but Troy only kissed her hand and turned in his seat; he twisted a pencil in his grip and eventually snapped it in half. How no one heard it, was beyond him.

Troy and Gabriella pulled up into Gabriella's drive-way, and Gabriella jumped out of the passengers seat and held her books close to her chest. Troy came over leaning against her, kissing her lips. "Your parents home?" Gabriella sighed, nodding, "My Dad's home.. my mom is probably out grocery shopping." Troy smiled, "Do you wanna do something tonight?" she sighed, "We need to talk." Troy looked at her, "I don't like those words Brie.." Gabriella sighed biting her lip, "We um.." she sighed, tears falling from her eyes, she couldn't do it, but James threatened her.

_(Flash Back) _

_Gabriella was sitting in Spanish, tapping her pencil on the desk. her phone vibrated, she smiled, thinking it was Troy, she looked at her phone, her stomach dropped, and her heart pounded. It was James. "Break up with your Troy Boy, or I'll kill him." Gabriella bit her lips, tears forming in her eyes. _

_(End Of Flash Back)_

Gabriella sighed, grabbing his hands with hers. he looked at her, cupping her cheek, "Brie, your worrying me here..what's wrong?" she bit her lip, "We have to break-up..I'm sorry Troy...thanks for the ride home." she grabbed her bag rushing inside her house, her father looked at her, "Hey baby, how was-" he was cut off by Gabriella running into her room and landing on the bed in tears.

Troy looked at the door, he couldn't believe it. she broke his heart again. he closed his eyes shut, and then opened them again. what was wrong? did he do something wrong? he had no idea what he had done wrong to upset her. he loved her, he wouldn't of hurt her. something didn't seem right, he was gonna have to find out somehow.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

That Night, Gabriella was on her balcony, looking at the stars. she sighed, she missed Troy so so much. then she heard his voice, "Stars are beautiful like you." she gasped turning to see Troy on the tree branch. she sighed, "Troy what are you doing here?" he climbed further along, jumping onto the balcony, "I wanna know why you broke up with me?" she bit her lip, "Troy, let's just forget anything happened between us.. it's better that we leave it in the past.."

Troy jumped from the tree, sitting next to Gabriella on the balcony, "Hey...Brie, I want to know; what did I do?" Gabriella snapped her head round to look at him, "Troy...you didn't do anything." he took his hands in hers, "then why did you break up with me?" Gabriella bit her lip, turning her eyes away from him, "Troy I-I...let's just move on." Troy grabbed her chin gently, so her eyes were burning in his, "Brie, I've waited seven years...just for you, and...I don't want to wait anymore." Gabriella gulped, pulling her hands away and standing up as she moved to the other side of the balcony, "Troy...you just-you have to wait. Get patience." "Patience?" Troy repeated, "Brie, I'm tired of waiting, I waited seven years for you-" Gabriella turned, "if you love me Troy you'd wait just a little longer!" tears burned her eyes, as she bit her lip.

Troy walked closer, but she took a step away towards the door, a long silence dragged between them. Gabriella drew in a big breath, _"Here we are...again, all alone standing here with you now I see"_-she grabbed his hands holding them to her chest-"_we fought so hard now there's just one thing left to do, this is our good Goodbye, been comin' around for sometime, you got to let go of the lies we got to move on with our lives...this is our good goodbye; but it's never a good Goodbye. Here we are again, I just don't want to face it, cause I know your heart, always belonged with her...we ran so far now theres just one thing left to do, this is our good Goodbye, been comin' around for sometime we got to move on from the lieswe got to move on with our lives cause I know I know that we are both not meant to be together"-_

Troy shook his head, opening his mouth to speak but Gabriella continued singing; placing a finger to his lips-"_I know I know I guess I just love you more...this is our good Goodbye been comin' around for sometime we got to let go of the lies so we can move with our lives this is our good Goodbye but its never a good Goodbye."_

She kissed Troy gently on the lips, she was afraid that if she lingered a little longer on the kiss she'd never be able to leave, she pulled away shortly after three seconds, "Goodbye Troy...I love you always..." with that she walked through her balcony doors. Troy felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and stomped on the ground and twisted into the dirt.

Gabriella sighed, closing the door behind her, leaning her forhead against the balcony doors. she went and jumped into her bed. she stared at the ceiling. sighing. John Montez came in and kissed his daughter goodnight. "Goodnight baby girl..I love you." she smiled, "goodnight daddy, I love you too." she turned off her lamp and fell asleep. as her father left, James grew a smirk on his face as he walked out of the other room, and opening Gabriella's door slowly, closing it behind him. Gabriella was sleeping peacefully, tell James grabbed her by the neck, slamming her into the wall. he began choking her and shaking her. "This is a message to Bolton.." he smirked, and he grabbed a glass vase in the hallway and slammed it over her head. she passed out onto the floor.

John Montez heard the noise upstairs, he looked at his wife, "what was that?" maria looked at him, "I don't know, I thought Gabriella was sleeping?" John and Maria looked at each other, and ran up the stairs, "Gabriella! Gabriella!" they yelled running into her bedroom. their eyes filled with horror, as they saw their daugher, passed out, blood coming from her head. "Call Jack and Lucille..hurry!" John told Maria. Maria ran down the stairs, John layed Gabriella on the bed, "Gabriella..wake up baby, wake up.."

Troy sighed, drinking some coffee with his dad, Jack looked at him, "I wonder if the lakers are gonna win tomorrow night." Troy shrugged, "I don't know." Jack looked at him, "what's a matter?" before Troy could say anything the phone rang and Jack got up and answered it. "Hello...Maria..calm down, what's wrong?... what! how did this happen? is she alright? ok..ok..I'll be over there soon." he hung up, slipping on his jacket.

Troy watched his dad, "what's wrong?" Jack was tangled in his jacket, he looked at his son, "Gabriella was found unconcsious in her room...ow ow, Troy, help me with this damn jacket." Troy popped up from the couch, spilling his coffee on the floor-his mom will kill him, but he'll worry about that later. As soon as his dad's jacket was corrected, him and Jack ran towards Gabriella's front door.

Maria answered it, "Oh..Jack, Troy-John's with her...she won't wake up." Troy moved faster than the both of them, taking the stairs two at a time to get to Gabriella's room. He threw the door open, seeing John with Gabriella on the bed, "baby...Gabriella, come on wake up...please wake up."

Troy felt frozen, like his feet were being weighed down with heavy cinderblocks, his dad came running up with Maria behind him. "John what happened?" Jack asked, John turned, "I-I don't know...she was unconscious when we came in and...she won't wake up." it takes a lot for a man to cry...Troy felt his heart (however already broken) shatter into smaller than small pieces at the look of Gabriella, "do you know who did this? Or who would?"

John bit his lip, "I have no idea, but we have to get to the hospital quick." Troy nodded, lifting Gabriella from the bed as they all walked down the stairs. as Troy carried her, he just kept staring at her. her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open a little bit. he frowned, he knew who did this, and he also knew what made Gabriella break-up with him.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The Next Morning, It was Saturday Morning, Gabriella woke up, and found herself in the hospital bed. she began whimpering. Her mom looked up, "Baby, your awake." her dad came closer too, "We were so worried about you pumpkin." he stroked her hair, her lip quivered, "Mommy..Daddy..what happened?" John sighed, playing with his daughter's curls, "were not sure baby girl.." Gabriella sighed. John looked at Maria, "I'll be right back." John walked outside to the lobby to find Troy laying in the chair, with a boquet of flowers in his arms. John smiled shaking him, Troy looked up at him, "How is she?" John smiled, "she just woke up, she's a little shaken up though, she is scared she doesn't know what happened."

Troy sighed, "I..Can I see her..I..I need to talk to her.." John nodded taking him into the room. Maria looked up, "Troy." she looked at Gabriella, "Gabi, Troy's here." Gabriella didn't say anything, she just looked at Troy. John looked at Maria, mouthing, "they won't to be alone." Maria nodded looking at her daugher, kissing her forhead, "I am so happy and relieved your ok." Gabriella smiled, "Thanks Momma." Maria nodded and went outside with John. Gabriella looked at Troy, "Hi." she spoke. Troy smiled, "Hey..how you feeling?" she sighed, "my head hurts." he sighed, she looked at the flowers, "who are the flowers for?"

Troy cleared his throat, "uh...their for-their for you." he handed them to her, she took them in her hands; staring at them aimlessly, "Troy-" "Brie look, I know...I know why you broke up with me." she looked up at him, "what?" he nodded, "and I know who did this to you..." she gulped, "I don't want you hurt-" he took her hand, "you know what? if you're hurting so am I...James isn't going to hurt you..nor are the people who kidnapped you seven years ago." She felt tears burn her eyes as they threatened to protrude, she squeezed his hand, "I don't want you hurt...please." Troy squeezed her hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of it, "Brie, I vow to protect you and I will protect you."

Gabriella watched him kiss her hand. she just stared at their combined hands. she looked up at him, he looked at her and kissed her lips fully. she smiled between the kiss as his fingers tangled up in her hair. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, Troy pulled away, leaning his forhead on hers. he pecked her lips, "I love you." she smiled, "I love you too." he kissed her cheek, "What do ya say, you my girl again?" Gabriella let out a deep breath, "I guess I'm gonna have to be." she smiled, Troy smile kissing her passionately, holding her close to him.


	7. Chapter 7

It Was Monday Morning, Troy was sick with the flu. Gabriella walked up his stairs. "You ready for school?" he sneezed, "I guess not.." she layed her books on the edge of the bed, and sitting down beside him, "my poor Troy." he chuckled lightly, "I'll..I'll be fine." Gabriella smiled, "No School for you today." she felt his head, "you have a fever." Troy shook his head, "No, No, No..I..I need you to be protected-" she smiled, "I'll be fine, I'm gonna walk to the bus stop and wait for the bus." Troy shook his head, "Not by yourself." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine Troy..I love you." she kissed his lips, grabbing her books quickly and going out the door before he could say a word.

James watched from the bushes, Gabriella was walking to the bus. He should be going after her, taking her and...having his way. But, deep in his gut, he felt that Bolton was the one he was after. So, he kept his binoculars trained on Bolton's house; he always follows her out the door five seconds after she leaves. Only this time...James smiled, stuffing the binoculars in his backpack. He walked to the bus stop where Gabriella was, "Hey...brown eyes." Gabriella stiffened, not looking at him. James chuckled, "I'm just waiting for the bus...like you." Gabriella gulped, "you go to West High." her voice was so quiet, he chuckled again; putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing tight so she can't pull away, "I might transfer...you'll never know."

Gabriella swallowed hard, not staring at him, just hoping for the bus to hurry and get there. "So, how's Bolton doing? is he sick.." Gabriella trembled, "h-how do you know that?" he smirked, "aww Gabi, you worry about things to much.." he took his hand, bringing some of her brown curls behind her. she stiffened. "Your Beauitful.. you don't deserve to be with a guy like Bolton." Gabriella turned her face away from him, and he grabbed her by the shoulders, "You look at me when I'm talking to you." she still was looking away. he pushed her. and she almost lost her balance but she stood on her feet.

"hey does this remind you of anything." he took his basketball and hit her in the face. Gabriella began crying, "aww little Gabi is sad..James will make it all better." he came closer to her, "No.. stop it.. leave me alone." she cried. he lifted her up and pushed her up agianst the building wall, he began grabbing her wrist holding them tightly, "Stop!" she screamed, he slapped her across the face, and took his fist and pound it in her stomach. she yelped in pain. she began screaming so Troy could hear her. "Troy! help! James! help!" she screamed bloody murder.

James wrapped his arm tighter around her neck so she wouldn't scream louder. but that didn't help, she bit his arm dropping her books and running towards Troy's house. James chased after her, but she opened Troy's front door and running inside up the stairs running inside Troy's room and jumping into bed beside him where she felt safe. Troy grabbed her hand, "baby, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. she trembled, "J-James..he was bothering me again at the bus stop..I can't go to school today."

Troy coughed, "he's bothering you again?" she nodded, Troy kicked the sheets and blanket off of him and made to move from the bed but he moved to fast and nearly lost his balance, Gabriella grabbed his shoulder, "Troy..you're sick"- Troy interrupted her, "Brie..you're my girl, he's through bothering you-" his stomach gurgled, and he closed his eyes, "right after I puke." He ran to the adjoining bathroom in his room.

Gabriella had a disgusted look on her face when he threw up. he came back wiping his mouth off. "Now, where is he?" she looked away, "his gone.." Troy sighed, and layed back down. Gabriella sighed, laying her head on his chest. "Brie, do you think you should be laying here with me? I have the-" she smiled, "I got my flu shots, don't worry." Troy smiled rubbing her shoulder. "Good." he kissed her forhead, "I can't stand being away from you." she smiled and kissed his lips. Troy looked at her, "are you excited about going to college here." she sighed, "yeah..uh can't wait.."she smiled sadly.

"Why do you sound sad?" Tray asked, Gabriella sighed, "I just...I'm tired, didn't get much sleep last night." Troy smiled, rubbing her arm, "well I'm going to do nothing but sleep this damn flu away...sleep with me?" Gabriella looked up, smirking, but before she could retort, Troy stopped her, "and not in that way either doll face." Gabriella giggled, "well I'd be honoured." Troy chuckled, but the chuckle turned to a yawn as he closed his eyes tiredly. Gabriella smiled, kissing his cheek softly, "sleep well my protector." she whispered.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The Week went by fast, and Troy's Flu had went away. Troy and Gabriella were walking under the beach deck. It was night time so it was pretty romantic. Gabriella held onto his hand. "The ocean is so beautiful tonight." Troy smiled, "You have your bathing suite on right?" she nodded, slipping off her shirt, and unzipping her jean short shorts, and slipping them off. Troy looked at her body, pulling her close, "Your all mine." he whispered. Gabriella giggled. "race ya." she giggled running towards the ocean in her neon green bikini.

Troy laughed, chasing her into the freezing temperature water. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Got you-whoa!" they fell into the water, Gabriella was giggling like mad. Troy laughed to, but her commenced to tickling the daylights out of her, Gabriella was kicking in the water until Troy lifted her up on his shoulder and started running around like she was his number one prize. "Troy!" she yelled, playfully hitting his back, "Put me down!"

A Big wave was coming towards them. "WAVE!" The wave came and took them under. A few seconds later, they came back up catching their breaths, Gabriella slicked her wet hair back, and was swimming backwards. Troy smiled at her, swimming after her. "No!" she giggled, swimming faster, when she got onto ground, she got off her knees, and ran towards the shore. Troy ran after her grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around, Gabriella giggled, "Troy.. let me go.."

Troy chuckled, "Yeah..as soon as you say the magic words?" "Please?" He laughed, "nice try but we're not kids...say Troy Bolton is the best boyfriend ever and I'm so lucky to have him." Gabriella giggled, kicking her feet, because Troy was tickling them when she wouldn't say it. "All right, Troy Bolton is the best boyfriend ever." "and?" she sighed, dragging in a breath, "and i'm lucky to have him." Troy set her down on the sand, but they both managed to slip and fall, Gabriella on top of him, "I love you Wildcat."

He stroked her hair, it was wet, but the way it shone in the light of the setting sun made her even more radiant. He rubbed noses with her, eventually their lips met in a slow building kiss the turned to a firery battle of tongues and fingers over the body. They rolled around in the sand, kissing and ...in their own world.

Troy lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist,. he gently pushed her up against the wood of the bottom of the board walk. They were kissing passionately and heatedly. Gabriella's hands down his face. she moaned softly as his lips traveled to her shoulders. "Brie." Zac began kissing her neck all over. "Troy..Oh.." she bit her lip. his hands went to the string of the back of her neon green bikini. the bikni top went off landing on the sand. his lips travled down to the middle of her breast sticking his tongue there. "Oh...My." she moaned out. "Oh Troy." he smirked rotating his tongue into the crease of her breast. his lips went up back to hers. slipping off her bikini bottom. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair.

Their love making was sensational, for lack of a better term. Troy now lay on his back next to Gabriella, a blue plaid picnic blanket covering the two of them. "The stars are very beautiful here." Gabriella whispered, Troy smiled, turning his head to her, "yeah but...you are more beautiful." She giggled, playfully slapping his chest, "Hey...don't be so cheesy." Troy laughed, hanging an arm over waist as he pulled her closer to him. "I like cheese." She giggled louder, "yeah well, I'm lactose intolerant. No cheese."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

As Troy walked her to her door, Gabriella turned to him, wrapping her arm around his neck. "I had a great time tonight Troy." He smiled kissing her on the lips. "I'm glad..you deserve it Brie.." he cupped her cheek. she smiled at him, "I love you." he smiled back, "I love you too...with all my heart and soul." she smiled and kissed his lips passionately. Troy looked over into the drive-way. "Your parents not home?" she shook her head, "I don't think so." Troy sighed, "Maybe I should stay with you." she smiled, "Troy, that's sweet, but you've been staying for the past week, you need to stay home with your family..I'll be fine." Troy sighed, "You'll call me if anything goes wrong?" she nodded, "I promise." she kissed his lips, "Now..Goodnight."

Troy smiled, "Goodnight Brie." he smiled turning away and walking across the street to his house. Gabriella smiled to herself, opening her door and leaning against it. she smiled, she loved him so much. When she tossed her bag into her room on the floor. she went over to her closet, slipping out some pajama's on, and getting into bed.

Gabriella's phone vibrated, and she picked it up, groaning, "hello." "Gabi, it's me..chad." Gabriella bit her lip, "Chad, what's wrong?" she could hear fear in his voice, "It's..It's Taylor..she's in the hospital.." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "w-what?" "I-I was drinking.. and well we wrecked, and it tossed her out of the car, man, I was so stupid Gabriella.." Gabriella bit her lip, "Chad, it's fine, I'll walk down there-" "No, not by yourself, go get Troy." she bit her lip, she didn't want to bother Troy. recently, she thought she was being to clingy to him. she needed to give him some space, "No..I"m good, I don't want to bother him, I'll be down soon." she hung up her phone, slipping on some clothes, and texted Troy.

_Chad and Taylor had a car wreck, Chad's fine, but Taylor is in the hospital. _

_don't want to bother you at home, so I'm gonna walk to the hospital right now, I love you._

Troy was about to lay on his bed, plug in his ear-buds and listen to the sound of Breaking Benjamin blaring Diary Of Jane in his ears. It fit Gabriella, he didn't know why but he just thought of Gabriella everytime he heard it. His phone vibrated, he dug it out of his pocket and saw that he had one new message. He clicked 'veiw' and saw that it was from Gabriella. He frowned at the message, standing up immediately and rushing to the door, "MOM!" he yelled, "MOM! DAD!" Lucille came from the bathroom with a facial mask on her face and her body wrapped in a blue bathrobe. "Troy what-" "Chad and Taylor were in a car accident! We need to get to the hospital now!"

Jack and Lucille looked at each other, "ok, calm down Troy-" "I have to go get Gabriella..she's already walking down there! she's gonna get hurt!" he ran downstairs and out the door. "Gabriella!" he yelled. she wasen't nowhere. he ran down the road towards the hospital. "Brie!" he saw a figure of a girl walking towards the hospital. "Brie!" he yelled. Gabriella turned around to him. "Troy!" she ran towards him jumping into his arms. he held her close, "what were you thinking! walking to the hospital by yourself! at night! why didn't you call me?" she bit her lip, "I..I didn't want to bother you to walk me down here.. I feel like I've been to clingy to you lately, and I didn't want you to be annoyed with me."

Troy sighed, cupping her cheeks, "Brie...I'd never get annoyed with you, i don't want you hurt-" she bit her lip, "I know but, I just...we need to see if Chad's all right, Taylor is really messed up." Troy squeezed her hand, "I'll go with you..come on."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

As they got to the hospital, Chad walked up to them nervously, pulling Gabriella close to him hugging her. "Gabs, thanks for coming." he gave troy a manly hug. Troy sighed, "How is she?" he asked. Chad bit his lip, "I have no idea man, I..It was all my fault." Gabriella gasped, "Chad, don't say that, it's not your fault." Chad sighed, "If I hadn't of drank that beer with her, she wouldn't be here..It's my fault." Gabriella and Troy looked at him, "I guess her father is gonna take back for me to purpose to her." Troy's eyes went wide,

"You purposed to Taylor?" Chad shook his head, "Not yet, I asked her father, that's where we were going.. on a date so I could purpose to her, now I have to face her parents telling them what I had done." Gabriella hugged him, and pulled away to look at him, "Remember this Chad, Taylor loves you.. even though she's in the hospital, she could never hate you, she's your one true love, nothing could ever change that." Chad smiled kissing her forhead, "I know Gabi.. Thank you.." he looked at Troy, and back at her, "And this guy right here loves you so much Gabriella, and I do too, your like a little sister to me, I am so glad your home." he hugged Gabriella, and looked at Troy, and pointed a finger at Troy, "Take care of her man, ok?" he smiled.

Troy smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Chad...I plan on it." Chad nodded, soon the doctor came out of the room that Taylor was in. "Mckessie." Chad literally ran up to him-just about knocking him over. "Yeah..I'm her..boyfriend." The doctor looked at the clipboard, then up at Chad. "how is she?" The gray-haired doctor sighed, "she suffered a lot of trauma to her head...internal bleeding."

Chad felt his insides twist, "can I see her?" the doctor shook his head, "she's in the ICU for over night observance." Chad nodded solemnly, turning to Gabriella and Troy.

Gabriella sighed, wrapping her arms around Chad. "It's gonna be ok Chad." he smiled at her, "I wish I could really believe that Gabriella." he sighed walking passed them. Gabriella just stood there after he passed her. she sighed biting her lower lip. Troy wrapped his arms around her, "Hey, let's go." Gabriella sighed nodding. They walk back home was silent. When Gabriella walked inside Troy's house with him, they plopped down on the couch. Gabriella layed her head on his chest. "Troy.. can I ask you something?" Troy kissed her forhead, "anything." she sighed, "Are we going to be together forever? or are we just gonna be High School Sweet hearts, and after high school, were gonna move on and see other people?"

Troy sighed wrapping an arm around her, tilting her chin up to look into his eyes, "Hey.. your mine forever.. nothing's going to change that, I don't want anybody else. and I hope you don't want any other guy in your life." Gabriella bit her lip, "I don't, I want you." he smiled, "Good...Cause I have something for you." she sighed, "Troy no more presents." he shrugged, "Alright then." she slapped his chest playfully, "I'm kidding, what is it?" he chuckled, taking her hand, and bending down on one knee, Gabriella gasped, "Gabriella, I love you.. we've been through so much stuff from diapers to condoms." Gabriella giggled at his joke. he smiled, "I love you, and want to know your mine..Gabriella Montez, Marry Me, and make me the happiest man alive." Gabriella sniffled, nodding, "Yes."

He spun her around in circles, hanging onto her waist. She giggled like mad, "Troy! Not here put me down!" he chuckled, twirling her twice more around and then setting her on her feet. "Hey, you just made the happiest guy on this earth-" she pinched his cheeks together with her hand, "well Mr. Happiest-guy-on-earth, you have a friend as do I that needs comforting." Troy sighed, removing her hand from his face, "yeah...he needs to hear good news." Gabriella smiled, "Chad's strong. He'll get through this, and Taylor will to."

Gabriella pecked his lips, "Shouldn't we let our parents know though?" he held her in his arms. "We'll go out to dinner for chinese, and we'll tell our parents together." he leaned his forhead on hers, "I love you Brie..so fucking much." Gabriella smiled, "I love you too."

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

At Dinner, Gabriella and Troy couldn't stop smiling. Troy held her hand with his, they looked into each other's eyes, laughing, and smiling. John,Maria, Jack & Lucille knew something was up. Jack layed his fork on the plate, "ok you two, what's going on?" Gabriella looked at him, "what do you mean?" John smiled, "You two are to to happy.. what's going on?" Gabriella looked at Troy, "should we tell them?" Troy nodded, and looked at both parents, "Mom, Dad, Mr and Mrs Montez..I'm Marrying your daughter."

The parents all looked confused, Maria set down her silverware and let out an awkward chuckle, "Gab-Troy...this, this isn't serious?" Gabriella laughed, "Momma, it's completely serious!" she held her hand over the table, showing the ring to the parents. Lucille's eyes got real big, "Troy how did you afford that?" Jack nodded, "yeah son, that must be 24 carats." Troy smiled, "36 carats, and...I sold my CD collection on eBay." Gabriella turned to him, "your CD collection?" Troy pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "Your worth it."

Gabriella smiled, "That's so sweet." she kissed his lips. Maria looked at John, "John, what do you have to say about this?" John sighed, "I'm sorry, but.. she's too young.. she's still a little girl.." Gabriella looked at him, "w-what?" John slipped out of the booth, "You and Troy are to young to get married, I think you guys are rushing into marriage, and if you do that, it could really mess you two up." Gabriella looked at Troy, "were not getting married right away, just..maybe after college, or before." John sighed, looking at Troy, the boy that he'd always picture being Gabriella's lover/husband. "Do you promise to take care of my little girl?"

Troy smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "I love her John, I'll take very good care of her." Gabriella smiled at him, and he kissed her forhead. They sat back down, and Troy still had his arm around her, "so are you two sexually active yet?" Maria asked. Gabriella and Troy spit out their water. Gabriella looked at him, blushing and biting her lip, "Well, uh we.." Troy smiled, "yes mom, we have, and I am happy that I saved myself for her." she smiled looking into his eyes, "So am I." she kissed him. Lucille smiled, "So, when's the baby due?"

Gabriella sputtered her drink, "uh Lucille what?" Troy's mother crossed her arms, sitting straight up in her chair. "I just...I'm curious, I mean your a young couple with sexual-" "MOM!" Troy interrupted, but Lucille continued as if he didn't speak, "-urges, and ...well, you have been spending a lot of time together." Good point. The parents all looked at them, Gabriella shook her head, "there is no baby, we just... we love each other." Lucille narrowed her eyes, Maria spoke up next, "But...there's got to be a real reason why-" Troy interrupted, "okay, we love each other, do we need another reason?" all four parents nodded, "yes."

Troy sighed, "you know what? We're getting married, there's no baby why can't you just believe that?" Lucille sighed, "because you're both hormone crazed teens." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "mom, dad...you can see that there's not a baby right? Clearly..." Maria and John frowned, looking at each other. "I don't know babygirl...it's sudden."

Gabriella sighed, "Momma, I love him, and we really want this.." Jack and Lucille looked at Troy, "Have you two even decide on how your gonna get a house?" Maria nodded, "and especially since Gabriella is going to Stanford in California, and Troy is going to U of A-" Gabriella interupted her, "Well Momma, I'm not going to Stanford, I'm going to take some classes at U of A so I can be with Troy." John raised his voice, "What! Gabriella Maria Montez! are you insane!" Gabriella shook her head, "No..I'm inlove.." Jack looked at her, then at Troy "I forbid you two to get married...your going to ruin your lives if you get married!"

Gabriella stood up, slamming her fist on the table, "you can't do that!" John stood up, "I can! I did! I'm your father! You will listen to me and obey me and you will go to Stanford!" Gabriella bit her lip, feeling like she had just become two inches tall. Her voice was smaller, "I hate you..." she whispered, picking up her jacket and walking out of the restaurant, Troy cleared his throat, "I'm just...I'm gonna go to the bathroom then I'm gonna talk to her." He scooted away from the table, walking to the men's room.

Gabriella slipped her jacket on forcefully, crossing her arms over her chest when she was done. She was so mad! Her father...ah! Yes, he was her dad, but she was her own person and she can do what she wanted, if she wanted to go to U of A with Troy she'll go to U of fucking A! She didn't have to go Stanford! It was her father's dream and her mothers, not hers! "Need a lift?" she stopped at the corner, turning when she saw a car across the street, she smiled sadly, "Ah no, just need some air." It was a woman, "No its fine..Danny and I can help you, Emma." Her stomach turned to ice and clenched. "Stay away from me." They ganged up on her, "you shouldn't have left."

Gabriella backed up, but the red haired lady (she was closer now) grabbed her wrist, "You are a very bad girl Emma...bad indeed." Gabriella yanked at her arm, "My name's not Emma-hmm!" The lady had put a gag in her mouth, and now she was beginning to drag Gabriella across the street to the same white van that was used 7 years ago. This time...Gabriella put up a fight, but that didn't stop Daniel and Ivy-the red haired lady- from stuffing her in the van.

Troy walked outside sighing. he needed to talk to Gabriella. he head turned towards two people stuffing a screaming Gabriella into a van. his eyes went wide. "Gabriella!" he ran towards the van, but they were so quick shutting the van and taking off. Troy began panicing and running to his truck. he took out his cell phone calling his parents, "Troy-" "Dad, A Van just took Gabriella.. I'm gonna chase after it.. please follow." "Were on it son, get to her! don't lose them!" Troy hung up the phone and speeded down the road.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella began crying and whimpering sitting in the van. Daniel laughed, "Aww Emma, don't be sad, your coming back home." she glared at him, "I hate you! I hate you! do you hear me! I hate you!" Daniel narrowed his eyes slapping her across the face.

"you don't talk to me like that Emma!" Gabriella cried, Daniel grabbed her shoulders, "me and your mother try to make a good home for you and you run away-this time you won't and this time you will be punished as soon as we get home." Gabriella wriggled loose from his grip, otherwise not saying anything. "Danny," Ivy called, "that truck is following us."

Daniel turned to her, "What Truck?" he scooted up next to her, and looking into the review mirror. seeing Troy in his beat-up truck racing towards them. Daniel's eyes narrowed, "It's Bolton!" Gabriella smiled, "Troy!" Daniel looked at her, "Don't get to excited, I'm gonna finish him off." he pulled out the gun, opening the back of the van. Troy looked up, his eyes went wide when he saw the gun as Daniel was standing tall.

Troy glared at him, but gasped when Gabriella tackled Daniel falling off the back of the land, landing in the road, with Gabriella ontop of him. they were rolling on the ground, and she was trying to fight him for the gun.

"BRIE!" Troy yelled, stopping the truck just shy of them as he jumped out of the driver's seat and ran to where the two were wrestling and rolling around. The thing is, when they stopped rolling is also when they went over the edge of the road into a ditch. A deep ditch that had Daniel hitting his head on a sharp rock but not before he jabbed the head of the gun into her stomach and the next thing Troy heard ...was a gun shot.

Troy's eyes went wide, his stomach clenched, he rushed down to hill, and saw Gabriella on the ground, blood coming through her shirt. "BRIE!" Troy screamed rushing over to her, and lifting her head up to look at him, her eyes were weak, and so was her voice, "T-T-Troy?" Troy kissed her forhead, "No Brie, don't..don't sound like that.. please." she looked at him, "Troy..I..I love you." and then she collapsed on his chest.

"No," he said, "don't say goodbye...don't say goodbye...not yet." He held her to his chest, lifting his head to see Daniel crawling-while holding his head. "Em-Emma..." he whispered, Troy pulled her away, "Stay away!" Daniel looked at him, "Emma, I didn't mean to...you weren't supposed to-" "her name is not Emma." Troy looked at Gabriella, her eyes were partially opened, "Brie...look at me, keep your eyes opened, look at me..please."

Gabriella looked at him, her eyes weakly opened, "I..I can't Troy." she spoke weakly. Troy had tears running down his cheeks. "Come on Brie, I'm taking you to the hospital." he lifted her up, holding onto her tight, and bringing her inside his truck.

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

At The Hospital, Troy sat in the waiting room patiently, waiting for news to get back to him about Gabriella. he sat there hoping to god she was alright. Troy's Parents and Gabriella's Parents rushed in, and over to him, "How is she?" Jack asked. Maria was worried to death, "How's my baby? where is she?" Troy sighed standing up, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I haven't heard anything yet.. they've been gone with her for 2 hours." he sighed walking over to the coffee machine. Jack sighed walking over to his son, "Son, we need to have a talk." Troy looked at him, taking a sip of his coffee. "alright..talk." Jack sighed, "You two aren't serious about getting married?"

Troy rolled his eyes, turning away from his father, he didn't need to hear this conversation now. Jack sighed, grasping his shoulder, "Hey...I'm serious-" "well so are we," Troy said, turning to him-almost spilling his coffee. "Me and Gabriella, we love each other and...we want to be together-" "but you aren't ready for marriage for Troy, it's a committment. A big one." Troy bit his lip, "I don't care dad-" "well maybe you should car son." Troy pulled himself away from his father, "No, you raised me to make my own decisions and I need to make them, not you or anyone else me." he threw his coffee cup in a garbage bin and walked out of the waiting room, he'll come back when he's cooled down but he needed to take a walk.

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella's eyes shot open, she looked around the room. how did she get here? her eyes went wide, where was Troy? what happened to Troy? she began crying, and began screaming, "Troy!" she screamed. Doctors and Nurses rushed in, "Gabriella?" she began having a panic attack. "Troy!" she screamed, "I NEED TROY! WHERES TROY!" she whimpered and screamed and began trying to rip the IV's out of her arms. "TROY!"

Troy walked inside the hospital, and sighed running his hand through his hair. he heard Gabriella's screams. his eyes went wide, "Brie?" he heard her whimpers and screams "Troy!" he ran towards the doors to get to her, but the doctor held him back, "Troy, you can't go back there-" Troy shook his head, "She needs me, don't you hear her?" The doctor nodded, "Were gonna have to give her a shot to calm her down.." Troy's eyes went wide, "You can't! she needs me, that will calm her down!" Troy pushed the doctor away and ran towards her room. he went inside, Nurses looked at him, holding down a screaming Gabriella.

"Troy!" she screamed, kicking her legs, Troy tried to get to her but the doctor's held her back. "She fucking needs me!" He pushed at the doctor's, but they pushed back. "I'm sorry, but you cannot see her now...not in the state she's in." Gabriella kept flailing her arms and kicking her legs, "Troy! I want Troy!" The nurses held her firmly, and a doctor came up with a syringe needle; plunging it quickly into her arm.

Gabriella began calming down, and her legs stopped kicking, and fell onto the bed. her eyes shut. Troy's eyes went wide, "what the hell did you do to her!" The doctor looked at him, "We put her to sleep for awhile, for her to calm down." Troy grabbed the doctor's wrist, "You didn't need to fucking do that! If I was here, and she saw me, she would of been alright!" The doctor sighed, "Mister Bolton, you need to calm-" "Don't fucking tell me to calm down! I'm almost eighteen years old! I can't do what the fuck I want! and I want all of you out of here so I can make sure she's safe!" The doctor gulped but nodded, and told the nurses to leave with him.

Troy hadn't moved until all of them were all completely gone from the room and him and Gabriella remained. The steady beeping of the heart moniter was going and literally the only sound in the room. Taking a deep breath of air, he stepped toward the bed and grabbed Gabriella's hand as he sat down."I hate it Brie...people saying I can't see you," he kissed the back of her hand, "I love being near you, but not like this."

He squeezed her hand, just staring at her now calm face, "I'm sorry that those people ran into you again..." she looked so beautiful in this light. It was otherwise quiet in the room, the ticking of the clock over head the door was louder than most. The click of the lock of the door opening made Troy look up, his stomach clenched when he saw Ivy. A frown lining her face, "I ..I just want to see my Emma." Troy stood up, standing between them, "she's Gabriella. I don't know who Emma is, but I do know that she was a stillborn-" Ivy shook her head, "No, that's Emma." She pointed to Gabriella on the bed, "that's my daugh-" Troy pushed her, "She is not! She's my girlfriend, my fiance...my best friend...she's nothing to you!"

Ivy looked at him, "who are you?" he narrowed his eyes, "I"m Troy Bolton, and when Gabriella was ten years old, and before she was kidnapped by you two sycos.. she was my best friend! and you took her from me!" Ivy stayed quiet, looking down at the ground. "W-We..We didn't mean to hurt anybody-" "Well you did! you hurt me, my family, her family, her friends, and most importantly, Gabriella.. I hate what you've done to her.. and I'm not letting anything happen to her again." Ivy looked over at Gabriella, was pale. Ivy walked closer to her, but Troy stood infront of her, "Get out of the room now! I'm only allowing myself in here with her right now." Ivy nodded, looking at Gabriella one last time, "Goodbye Emma..."

"Leave!" Troy yelled, his nostril's flaring, Ivy felt tears well up in her eyes. Her voice trembling, "I...we never meant to hurt anyone, but...I lost my daughter, I don't want to-" "she's not your daughter..." Troy crossed his arms over his chest, stepping closer to Ivy slowly as if a wolf; stalking its prey. Ivy swallowed nervously, "She's my Emma. She'll always be my Emma." Troy bit his lip, watching Ivy leave slowly.

The door clicked shut, Troy let out a breath and...just felt his shoulders sag forward. "Never again," he whispered, walking back to Gabriella and taking her hand, "I'll never again let anyone else hurt you...not even me." he leaned over the bed, touching his lips gently to hers. Like, Snow White. He was the prince.

Gabriella stirred in her sleep, she felt Troy's lips bring sparks through her. she opened her eyes, and deepened the kiss. Troy's eyes went wide and pulled away, leaning his forhead on hers. "Brie..your awake." she smiled, letting her hands lay on his shoulders, "I felt your spark, and you lit me up." she smiled biting her bottom lip. Troy smiled, cupping the side of her cheek, and kissing her lips again. he pulled away, "Brie, I'm not gonna let anything happened to you, ever, ever again." Gabriella smiled, "Troy..I love you." he smiled, "I love you too..so much." she smiled, "Your my best friend."

Troy smiled, "Or more." she giggled, squeezing his hand, nodding. "Or more." she repeated, it was quiet for a few moments. She observed Troy; his eyes...bloodshot, and redrimmed. "you look sad, like you've been crying." He scoffed, "yeah...I was worried about you." She squeezed his hand again, "I was scared Troy-like I was 10 years old again." Troy looked at her, "it's not going to happen again-" "I still don't understand why they called me Emma...whose Emma?"

Troy sighed, sitting down in the seat beside her, still holding her hand, "Brie.. Daniel, told my dad that, they had a daughter, who was a stillborn.. and they named her Emma.. and I guess to get rid of the loss of their baby, they chose to kidnap you to to replace you.. and thought of you as a whole different person." Gabriella bit her lip, "B-But they hurt me...If they were gonna be parents to this Emma, would they hurt her like they hurt me?" Troy sighed kissing her forhead, "Brie, what is it they-" she shook her head, "I..I can't say Troy..not here.. when we get home." Troy sighed, "Ok Brie.." she smiled, "so, have you talked to our parents about the whole getting married concept?"

Troy sighed, "Let's not bring that up till later either...both our parents are here." Gabriella pursed her lips, looking down at the intertwined hands. "I-I..I'd like to see them...apologize for the way I acted before-before all this happened." Troy sighed, leaning over to kiss her lips chastely, "I'll get them, I don't want any doctor's in here, don't cause trouble." Gabriella giggled, "I won't..." he smiled, "good."

Troy walked to the waiting room, Gabriella's Mother and Troy's were talking and looked up when Troy was standing there. Jack stared at his son, and John just looked at his hands. Troy took a deep breath, "Gabriella wants to see all of you." he crossed his arms. Maria looked at John, "John, I want to see my baby." John nodded, "I do too." Maria went over and hugged Troy, and whispered, "I love you like your my own son." and she walked passed him, John just smiled at him, and walked behind Maria. Troy sighed plopping down on the seats. Jack and Lucille looked at him, and sighed walking into Gabriella's Room.

Gabriella sighed looking up at four of them, "I'm sorry for the way I acted with you four. I never meant to disrespect you.. you all are the best four parents I could ask for." Maria sighed kissing Gabriella's forhead, "Oh baby girl, we knew what was going on with you, you were upset...we just think it's..it's too soon for you and Troy to get married." Gabriella looked down at her hands, "B-But I love him, and I thought you guys would be happy if I was with Troy?" when she said that, Troy was listening behind the door.

John stayed silent, standing by the door. Maria sighed, grabbing her daughters hand, "Honey...of course we'd be happy if you're with him, but why the rush into marriage?" Gabriella bit her lip, 'I love him..." John scoffed, "There's a lot more to marriage than just Love Gabriella." Maria looked at her husband, "John, not here-" "No, she needs to know what the mistakes of getting married so young are-" Maria snapped, standing up abruptly from the bed, "Jonathon Montez! When we got married I was only 17-Gabriella's age right now, and you were just a year older then me...don't you give the schpeel of marrying young!" Gabriella bit her lip, John fisted his hands; trying to hold his temper, "and there are mistakes to marrying at that age!" Maria scoffed, "oh so marrying me was a mistake?"

Gabriella watched her parents argue back and fourth. she bit her bottom lip, she didnt' like this. Jack sighed looking at The Montez's. "John, Maria, maybe you should take this outside..away from Gabriella." Jack pushed John and Maria out the door, and found Troy standing there. Jack bit his lip, "She needs you right now Troy." and he and Lucille left with John and Maria. Troy walked inside, and saw Gabriella crying into her hands. Troy sighed coming over and wrapping his arms around her, "Brie..don't...don't cry..please.." she sniffled looking up at him, "I..I caused my parents to fight..over me..it's my fault..I might cause a divorce Troy..I-I could live knowing I caused my parents divorce.."

Troy stroked her hair, pushing the strands behind her ears, "Brie...baby Brie, it isn't your fault-" she looked at him, "Troy...of course it is. If-If I hadn't come back-" "Don't." Troy said, grabbing her hands firmly, "don't say that...they are happy your back and my parents? They've always thought of you as a daughter...me? I couldn't be happier, I may not have shown it in the beginning, but I was still hurting and...just don't think that way Brie." She swallowed the lump that appeared in her throat, but it only reappeared. "Troy...I just-I can't see my parents not together..." he hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "Brie, it's fine, it'll all be fine-blow over." she sniffled, "That's what I'm afraid of...what if it doesn't?"

Troy sighed, "It will be.." Gabriella sighed looking at him leaning her head against the pillow. Troy kissed her forhead, "You just have some rest, ok?" Gabriella sighed, but nodded, "Ok...I love you." he smiled, "I love you too..goodnight." he walked out of her room, closing the door and walking to the waiting room to find Troy's dad trying to calm down John and Maria. Troy made his way over, and when he did, he heard the words he really didn't want to hear. "You know what, I want a divorce!" Maria yelled. John narrowed his eyes, "Fine! but I get to keep Gabriella!" Maria scoffed. "No! I'm her mother! she should stay with me!"

"You?" John yelled, Maria crossed her arms and raised her chin defiantly. John scoffed, "You can't look after her...what happened 7 years ago-" Slap! It was the loudest thing in the room and every other sound seemed to go on mute. Troy felt his stomach cringe like he'd throw up; he stayed hidden behind the corner. "You listen to me, the reason you married me was because you got me knocked up with that beautiful woman that is my daughter! I carried her for 9 months! I went through the whole high-risk pregnancy, I gave birth to her! And where were you? At home, drinking your ass off and possibly stoned out of your fucking head! So don't you tell me that I'm unfit to care for my daughter! I'm a better parent than you'll ever be!"

John stood their like a steamed vegetable, his face very red and his eyes nearly bulging from his head. He looked like a cartoon character. Elmer Fudd. The knot in Troy's stomach grew bigger. "Now you see here-" Maria held her hands up, "No, I'm done...with you and-and...as soon as Gabriella is better, I am taking Gabriella to live with my parents in Texas."

Troy's eyes went wide, "Texas? No! you guys can't! please you have to work it out!" Troy begged. Maria sighed, looking at Troy, "Troy..It's for the best.. Gabriella is safe that way." Troy shook his head, "You can't! she'll think I lied to her! I told her you two were gonna work things out! if you got a divorce she will think it's her fault! and what about me! I can't live without her now, I don't know how I did for the last seven years! you can't take her away from me! I just got her back!" Maria sighed,"Troy..It's not your decision on what I do with Gabriella..she's my daughter."

"But...But..." he was at a loss for words, Troy looked at his parents then at Maria and then John. He growled, "You ...you can't! DAMN IT!" Lucille gasped, "Troy Bolton, languag-" "Mother, spare me! All right, stop it! Just shut up!" he turned on his heel, walking briskly and walked to Gabriella's room.

He took a breath to calm himself, but his heart only found its way to his throat as he entered her room. "Brie..." he choked on that last little syllable. She looked at him, "What?" He shook his head, unable to say it. She grew worried, "What is it Troy?" He ran to her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. It takes a man to cry. "I lost you once Brie...and I just got you back." she rubbed his back soothingly, "Shh." she cooed into his ear, "Troy what's wrong?" He sniffled, "I can't lose you again...God please, I can't lose you again..."

"Troy what are you-" he pulled away, standing away from the bed and beginning to pace. His lips moving fast as he mumbled-a habit he's always had when he was upset. Gabriella knew her best friend. "Troy-" "Married...eloping, that'll work...I can't-I just can't..." he stopped in his tracks turning to face Gabriella, then he walked up to her and sat on the edge of the bed, "Brie, I can't lose you-" "You've said that." she wiped at his wet cheeks, just under his eyes, "now what's going on." Troy swallowed, looking at the IVs and the heart moniter. Gabriella wasn't set to leave until a week, but...it'll have to be a risk. "We're leaving. Me and you."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "L-Leaving?" she stammered. Troy nodded, "We..I want to get married now Brie.. we can't wait any longer." Gabriella bit her lip, "Woah, Troy, this is..this is crazy..right now?" Troy nodded, "why not? it's perfect Brie.. if we leave right now, in a couple hours, we'll be married, you'll be Mrs Bolton, and then no one could take you away from me, nobody." Gabriella looked down at her hands, "It all sounds nice Troy..but.." "But what Brie?" she looked at him, "I always pictured my wedding.. with the people I loved, not just you and me, you, me, our famillies, our friends.. If we elope, our family and friends won't be there, and they will be angry when we get back and tell them.. do you think you can handle our parents getting angry, and our friends, and chad? I don't think I can.."

Troy cupped her cheek gently, "Brie...your mom is-is going to take you to Texas...as soon as your better and out of here." Her eyes went wider, her lips pursed in a tight O. "What?" Troy sighed, "I can't let that happen...I just-Brie, seven years, I waited seven years for you." Gabriella cupped his face in both hands, "Troy, its my mom...I-I..." "I can't lose you Brie, please...let's get married tonight...today. Right this moment."

Gabriella sighed, "Troy..I..I can't do that to my momma..she'll..she'll.." tears began rolling down her cheeks, she sniffled, "she'll hate me." Troy shook his head, "she won't hate you.. Brie, baby listen." he sat down on the bed, with her on his lap. Gabriella rested her hands on his shoulders, and he played with her curls. "Gabriella..We can run off together, Get married.. and everything will be perfect." Gabriella sniffled, "Don't it sound great?" Gabriella sighed, "It does Troy, but my parents-" he stroked her bottom lip with his thumb, "Don't worry about our parents, there gonna have to deal with it.. I love you.. and we need to get married.. what do you say." Gabriella sighed, "ok..even though I don't like this plan, and it's completely crazy.. I'll do it."

He smiled, kissing her lips gently, "It'll be great..I Promise." Gabriella sighed, holding his shoulder securely, as if afraid she'll fall. "I hope your right." "I am right." he kissed her nose, Gabriella kissed his lips chastely, "I just have to say goodb-" "no." Troy said quickly, "Brie, no goodbye's...they'll only try to stop us...they'll try to keep us apart." Gabriella bit her lip, "but their my parents Troy." he cupped her face, eskimo kissing her nose as he stood up with her in his arms, "no goodbye's we'll leave tonight...as soon as its dark."

Gabriella sighed, but agreed and nodded. Troy kissed her lips, "I'll go home, and get your stuff.." Gabriella looked at him, "How long will we be gone?" Troy smiled, "just a few days.." Gabriella bit her lip, and nodded. Troy kissed her forhead, "I love you.. is there anything you need me to pack?" she shook her head, "Just clothes..and my music player, my toothbrush, my hairbrush, my make-up bag, my hair straightener, my hairdryer.." she thought for a moment, "and oh yeah don't forget your pack of condoms." she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

Troy laughed, "When we're married we won't need condoms." he mumbled against the kiss, Gabriella giggled, kissing him deeply and with all sorts of passion that was inside her. "I...I can't wait to have you for a husband Mr Bolton." Troy chuckled, "and you for my wife soon-to-be Mrs Bolton." she laughed, pulling back, "Mrs Bolton...I like it." Troy smiled, kissing her one more time, "well good, cause your gonna be stuck with it."


	9. Chapter 9

That Night, Troy walked in, and closed the door behind him. Gabriella looked at him, "your already done packing my things?" Troy chuckled, laying her purple duffle bag on the edge of the bed. "It took forever, but I got everything." Gabriella nodded, throwing the covers off of her, already dressed, "I'm ready to go." Troy smiled, "That's my girl..now your gonna have to wear my hoodie, and leave the hoodie on." Gabriella nodded grabbing his hoodie and slipping it on. Troy grabbed her hand, "Come on.." As they went through the hallway, down to the elevator, and out the front doors going to his pick up truck. Gabriella slipped into the passenger seat and slipped off the hood. and she smiled cupping Troy's cheek and kissing his lips. "I love you."

Troy smiled, kissing her again chastely, when she frown he chuckled, "I'm saving the big kiss for the wedding and after." Gabriella smiled, "The big kiss?" he chuckled again, "its a special kiss for just my girl." Gabriella grabbed his hand, squeezing it, "are you sure our parents-" he kissed her again, "don't worry about it. Hakuna Matata." Gabriella giggled, "quoting Lion King are we?" Troy kissed the back of her hand, "it means 'no worries'."

Gabriella smiled, "Well, I'm starving." Troy smiled, "you wanna go eat somewhere?" Gabriella nodded, "yes please, I'm starved." Troy smiled and started the car up driving them to the nearest Restruant. as they went inside the restruant, of course it wasen't that busy, seeming as it was almost midnight. Troy and Gabriella sat in the booth, ordered their food, and waited for it.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, "what's on your mind?" Gabriella sighed, "How my parents are going to react to this." Troy sighed kissing her hand, "Brie, don't worry about it, as long as we have each other.. that's all that matters." "Yeah, but all that talk my dad was saying got me thinking, could this ruin us? could this ruin our relationship getting married young? could we still maintain a friendship?"

Troy sighed, "Brie, what your dad said...he had no right." Gabriella bit her lip, not saying a thing when the food arrived. The early morning/late night dinner was silent. When they were done, Troy stood up and grabbed Gabriella's hand as he picked her up bridal style, "Come on my beautiful bride, time to get you a dress." Gabriella giggled, "Troy where are we going to get a dress at midnight?" Troy smirked, "Sharpay."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The Small Home of the Preacher and his wife was silent. Troy had his hands stuffed in his pockets. he was wearing casual, cause this wasen't going to be a big wedding like they hoped, this was a rushed wedding. Gabriella held her flowers as she walked in with Sharpay behind her. Troy's breath got caught in his throat, "oh..my.." she walked towards him, and whispered, "I love you." they held onto each other's hands, and looked into each other's eyes.

Gabriella smiled, "Sharpay insisted I wear a Las Vegas style dress...I told her no." Troy chuckled, looking at Sharpay, "We need at least one witness for this...so, Sharpay?" The blond smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah of course...I won't tell a soul." Gabriella smiled back at her friend, then she and Troy walked to the where the preacher stood and then the drawling of the vows began. Everything...went smoother than hoped.

The Preacher made his speech, and smiled at the two young teens who were inlove. "You may now kiss the bride." Troy smiled pulling Gabriella by the waist and kissing her passionately. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Troy pulled away leaning his forhead on hers. "didn't I tell ya I was saving the best kiss for the wedding." Gabriella giggled, "yes..and you did."

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

Three days went by and they were great. Troy and Gabriella were now on their way back home. Gabriella sighed, Troy looked at her, "Brie, don't worry, I'm gonna be right there beside you when you tell your parents." Gabriella sighed biting her bottom lip, I'm..I'm just afraid they won't accept it..you...us.." Troy smiled pulling into his drive-way. "were gonna be fine..I promise..you ready?" Gabriella looked up at his house, she sighed, "yeah." she slipped out of the passenger seat and held onto Troy's hand as he led her into his house. Both Montez Parents and Bolton Parents heads shot up seeing Troy and Gabriella coming in holding hands.

Lucille walked over wrapping her arms around his neck, "I was scared to death, I thought something happened to you!" Maria came over hugging her daughter, "Don't ever do that to me agian." she hugged her. Gabriella sighed pulling away, "Me and Troy have some news." she held onto Troy's hand tightly. All four parents looked at the teens, "what is it?" Lucille asked. Gabriella looked up at Troy, he knew she couldn't say it, he didn't expect her too. he turned to the parents, "Me and Gabriella got married." Lucille's eyes went wide, "You two eloped?" Troy nodded. John Montez stood up from his chair, "Gabriella! are you crazy! you went and got married to him just like that!" Gabriella bit her lip, "Daddy, I love him, and I'm sorry that you don't understand what love is, but I love him!" she yelled. then her head went to the side as John's hand came in contact with her skin.

Gabriella didn't move, she didn't think she could breathe. Everything just seemed frozen, Troy got in front of her, grabbing her hand protectively, "You don't touch her-" shove. Troy hit the wall with his back, he was shoved so hard. "I'm her father, I can do what I want-" Jack stepped in front of John, "John be reasonable their just kids-" "who went behind our backs and got married! You can't be okay with this!" "Of course I'm not okay with it John! But it's done! Their married, we have to live with it now!" John sneered, "No we don't...I forbid my daughter to-" "she isn't your daughter." Maria said, shoving John aside, "she's mine...and-and I support this marriage."

John glared at Maria, "She's my fucking daughter too!" Gabriella began whimpering, she looked at Troy, "Troy.." she whimpered holding onto his waist. Troy wrapped his arms around her, "shh..it's ok Brie." Maria shoved him against the wall, "Until you can understand that Gabriella is growing up, and she is inlove.. I don't think she needs you!" John's eyes narrowed at her, and looked at Gabriella and began yelling at her, "Is that what you want Gabriella? you want me out of your life!" Gabriella didn't say anything, she bit her lip just staring at him. he grabbed onto her arm, "answer me Gabriella! Answer me!" he began shaking her.

Gabriella cowered, still unanswering. Troy got between them, John narrowed his eyes, "move boy." "no." Troy retorted, John glared, "I said move!" Troy shook his head, "no chance in hell." John sneered, getting ready to shove Troy once more but Jack got in his face, "Don't touch my son John...don't you dare touch my son." John sneered, growling, "your all acting like this is fine and dandy! They eloped! Whose to say that Gabriella isn't pregnant!"- the angry father looked at his scared daughter, who was hiding behind Troy-"are you? Are you a pregnant slut like your aunt?" Troy jumped a little over to his father but to the left of him as he pounced at John, "Don't call her that!"

John stumbled, but he didn't fall. He caught Troy's shoulders, shoving him against the wall, he accidentally hit Gabriella in the stomach with his elbow. Knocking the air out of her and sending her to the floor. "I can call her what I want Boy!" Maria and Lucille went to the two teens, Jack was holding John back. "Just calm down...calm down..."

Gabriella looked up, and her two mothers rushed over to her, "are you ok Gabriella?" Gabriella looked at her mom, "I think so momma." Jack was trying to tear apart John and Troy. Maria and Lucille helped Gabriella up. "Gabriella-" Her mother started but Gabriella was interupted by Gabriella running out the door, and up to Troy's treehouse. she felt safe up there.

John pushed Troy up against the wall, his arm up against his throat, "Answer me this damn question, did you get my daughter pregnant with your baby!" Troy looked at him, narrowing his eyes, "We use rotection! We are careful! she's not pregnant! even if she was, I wouldn't allow her to let you see the baby! our baby!" Jack pulled John away finally, "This is enough!" Jack turned to Troy, "Troy, go check on Gabriella..now.. she's up in the tree house.." Troy nodded, rushing out the back door.

Jack turned to John, "I want you to go and get some fresh air...I'll even come with you." John took a deep breath, "Come with me." Jack nodded grabbing his car keys off the counter, Lucille grabbed onto his arm, "Be Careful." Lucille said. Jack nodded, kissing her lips, "I will..I promise." and with that him and John went out the front door.

"Brie," Troy called, looking at the treehouse ladder. He heard sniffling, "Brie...I'm coming up." More sniffling, "Troy...I-I...I just want to be alone right now." He chuckled hollowly, "well too late, I'm already up." he pulled himself in and sat next to her on the floor-just under the pirates wheel. Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder, he rubbed her back soothingly, "Hey what's wrong?" She looked up at him from her lashes, "Troy...our hon-honeymoon." He smirked, "what about it?" "I know we used protection..." "yeah?" where was she going with this? Troy wasn't sure. She dragged in a scraggly breath, "the morning after, I..I got up to take a shower and...I found the condom on the floor." Troy seemed to let out a breath, "I must have missed the trash can-" "it was broken."

His eyes widened, and for a second he felt like the breath was taken from his lungs, "wh-wh...ah, Brie what are you-" she hugged her knees tighter to her chest, "Troy...I'm not sure but...when my dad accused me of being-he may be right." He felt lightheaded, but he didn't feel any urge to faint like in the movies. "Brie...this is...this is great." she sniffled, "Great? Troy my dad is...he hates me now."

Troy shook his head, "No baby, No." he grabbed her shoulders gently, "Listen to me, If you are pregnant, this won't make you a slut cause 1. your married, 2. your inlove, and 3. your not gonna cheat on me, I know you too good." Gabriella looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, "B-But my daddy." Troy sighed, sitting her in his lap, "Brie, I think his just upset, he doesn't hate you, he hates the idea of his little girl growing up, getting married, letting another man take care of you.. and I mean this, I am gonna take care of you, love you till the day we both die.. do you understand me?" she nodded, biting her lip, "So your not mad about the baby?" she asked.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked, cupping her cheeks and wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Hey...it's fine, everything is going to be fine, I promise that." Gabriella leaned her forehead against his, "'promise' is a big word Troy." He chuckled, "then I have a very extensive vocabulary." she giggled, "there's my favourite sound in the world," Troy said, standing up and pulling her with them, "I love you...and if you are pregnant, then I love you both."

Gabriella sniffled, "But this wasen't planned-" "and most definetly not a mistake...I love you, and if you are pregnant, we made something special, we took a little bit of me, and a little bit of you, and created something.. Brie we made a baby together.." he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I love you so damn much Brie.." He whispered. Gabriella nodded, "I love you too Troy.." she pulled away, "should we tell our parents?"

Troy bit his inner cheek, "mm let's wait until we're sure." Gabriella nodded, and for awhile it was quiet up there. So quiet. So nice. Gabriella placed a hand over her stomach, "what do you want? Boy or girl?" Troy smiled, "a healthy baby who looks like his mother." Gabriella giggled, "you said 'his'..." "did I?" Troy asked, chuckling. Gabriella nodded with a smile on her face, 'Yeah...you did and...I want a boy too." Troy smiled, "a girl is even better cause she'll look like her momma."

Gabriella blushed, Troy smiled, "You ready to go back down?" she nodded. He went down first, and when he got to the bottom he looked up as she came down. "easy, be careful Brie coming down." Gabriella nodded, "I know." as she was coming down, Troy had has hands wrapped around her waist, but then Gabriella slipped and fell over on her back as he rolled ontop of her. Gabriella giggled, "sorry." Troy smiled moving a piece of hair behind her air, "It's ok." he laughed. she smiled at him, "I love you." he smiled back kissing her lips, "I love you too."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella sat in Gabriella's kitchen looking at some places for a house. Maria walked in, "Hey you two, what's going on?" she grabbed some coffee. Gabriella smiled, "were just looking for some houses..nothing big.." Maria laughed, "Gabriella, you deserve a big house, a big house for you two..." Gabriella smiled, "Well Troy wants a pool in the backyard." she looked up at him, with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, "Hey, I want something to do when were not in the bedroom." he waggled his eyebrows, Gabriella rolled her eyes, and slapped his chest playfully. "Not infront of my mom." she whispered.

Troy chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, he looked at Maria, "So...you really uh support this...us?" Maria looked at them, thinking, then she smiled a gentle smile, "I do...now let's find a house for you guys okay? It has to be close." Gabriella smiled, everything seemed like it was coming together, now the only question is: how to tell my mom about the baby?


	10. Chapter 10

Troy and Gabriella sat in the doctor's office holding eachother's hands. looking around at all the kids playing on the floor, and the babies sleeping on their mom's and dad's. Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy..I don't know If I want this." Troy sighed, "Brie, don't tell me your thinking of obortion." she shook her head, "heck no, I just..I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom." Troy sighed, "we'll get through this I promise." The doctor came out, "Gabriella Montez." Both Troy and Gabriella stood up and rushed inside.

Gabriella sat on the bed in the gown, The Doctor came over to her. "So you think your pregnant?" The guy doctor said putting on his rubber gloves. Gabriella nodded, "yes, I think so.." The doctor nodded grabbing a large item the size of a stick, and putting a substance on the tip. Troy gulped nervously, "hmm ok, well I'm gonna check to see if I can find anything, will you put your legs up for me." Gabriella bit her lip, and stuck her feet on the two metal pedals. The doctor nodded, "You may feel slight pressure." then he looked at Troy, "and your next." he chuckled.

Troy laughed nervously, looking up at the screen, and holding Gabriella's hand. Gabriella bit her lip, this felt so uncomfortable to her. The doctor looked at her, "are you alright Gabriella?" she shook her head, "This feels to uncomfortable." The doctor sighed, "Don't worry, it's suppose to." The doctor looked at the screen, "You see that thing in the middle of the screen you two?" both Troy and Gabriella nodded. The doctor smiled, "well, that's a heartbeat..you are pregnant Gabriella." Gabriella sat up, "w-what?" The Doctor nodded, "about 8 weeks." Gabriella pointed at the screen, "I..I made that?"

Troy cleared his throat, "Brie, we made that." She smiled, "Yes, but you had all the fun...I got to do all the work." Troy chuckled, bending down to kiss her forehead, the doctor cleared his throat, "uh...I would like to speak to Miss Mon-" "Bolton." Gabriella corrected, "Gabriella Bolton." she smiled up at Troy, the doctor nodded, "well I have some care and health pamplets for you-and you sir could read them as well you both can benefit from them...is there anybody you'd like to tell the good news to?" Gabriella bit her inner cheek, but nodded slowly, "Yeah...my mom and his parents." she dragged in a slow breath, "and my dad."

Troy looked at her, "what!" The doctor cleared his throat, "I'll uh.. leave you two alone." he turned around and walked out the door. Gabriella looked at him, "my dad should know.. he should know that he was right." Troy looked at her, "Brie, we can't tell him! he'll probably try to kill it." Gabriella shook her head, "Troy, I know him.. his not going to do that..I just really need you to be supportive-" he interupted her, "I am being supportive." she shook her head, "No, I mean be supportive of my decision on telling him, this is your baby too..I need you to agree on it." Troy sighed, biting his bottom lip, "I guess Brie.." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his lips, and leaning her forhead against hers. "I love you."

Troy pecked her lips, "if he comes anywhere near you or my baby...it won't be pretty." Gabriella frowned, "Troy, the baby can here you...he can here your voice." Troy smirked, "you said 'he'." she giggled, "well, I guess we know what I want then." "what if its a girl?" she shrugged, "then she'll have your baby blue eyes..." Troy laughed, "come on we have news to share...and maybe we won't get our asses"-Gabriella looked at him, he chuckled-"chewed in the process, we're married it's legal. And don't look at me like that," she crossed her arms over her chest, "I just don't want swearing around this baby, I want to do right by it."

Troy smiled, "I'll try to control my swearing.." she smiled kissing his lips, he smiled, "But when the baby turns eighteen, then I'm cussing eighteen years up.." she laughed, "well that's along time from now, considering the baby isn't even born yet." Troy laughed, "yeah your right."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

All four parents, Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, and Martha all were at the Bolton residence. Troy and Gabriella had to tell everyone the big news. Troy had his arm wrapped around her. "We have some other news." Troy smiled, and kept smiling at Gabriella. Jack smiled, "what is it?" Gabriella took a deep breath, "well, me and Troy, went to the doctor, and It turns out..I'm..I'm pregnant." Sharpay squealed, and hugged Gabriella. "Aww yay! I get to put sparkly dresses on her." Gabriella laughed, "what if it's a boy?" sharpay shrugged, "I'll still put a dress on him, is that ok Troy?" she smiled.

Before any of the adults could speak, John stood up, pulling Gabriella behind him and shoving Troy against the wall. "I knew it!" he screamed, everyone and everything seemed to just...freeze. John's fists curled, "You...you are forbidden to see her again! Never again!" Troy shoved back at him, "she's my wife-" "my daughter first and foremost and always...she's mine-" "NOT ANYMORE!" Troy screamed, and those two words seemed to put John over the edge. The older man grabbed Troy by the shirt, pulling him off the ground, he would've thrown him-but Jack stood up and squared the dude in the jaw.

John staggered, dropping Troy on the floor, Gabriella shrieked going to him and kneeling by his head, "Troy you all right?" He nodded, "yeah yeah, I'm fine...just got the wind knocked out of me-" John bellowed at Jack, "You keep your son away from Gabriella! I mean it, he comes around, I have a rifle I'm itching to use." Jack's nostril's flared, Maria and Lucille helped clear everyone out of the house. Soon it was just the family. "John be reasonable...they are married-" "why are you supporting this?" Gabriella bit her lip, standing up abruptly, "STOP IT!" everyone looked at her, even Troy who was being helped up by his mom. "STOP IT! I'm tired of this! All of it!"

They all looked at her, she had tears streaming down her cheeks, "I..I just wanna be alone, ok! no one follow me! no one talk to me! I just..I just wanna be alone!" she ran out the back door and climbed up the tree house, and sat inside in the corner, putting her hands to her face and began sobbing. she hated this. she hated her family fighting. her parents divorcing. she didn't want to see this go on anymore. why was her father being this way? and the worst part he threatened to kill Troy. she sniffled, she just wanted to be alone, by herself. no friends, no family, no Troy. she wanted to be by herself.

Maria glared at John, "Look what you did now John! don't you know how much your hurting your daughter! she loves you! and your hurting her!" John just pushed her to the side and ran out the front door. Maria looked at Troy, "Do you think she's gonna be ok?"

Maria shrugged, "I don't know Troy...I really don't." she looked at the backdoor, her eyes lingering on the tree house, "just give her time, that's all she needs right now." Troy nodded, Lucilled sighed, looking over her son, "Troy, let's get you cleaned up, John really clunked you." Jack nodded, "I'll go find him later...right now, you and Gabriella are our only concerns right now." Troy sighed, "I don't really need-" "Troy," Maria said, "clean yourself up...I'll make dinner and ...if Gabriella doesn't come down take her dinner to her." Troy sighed, "I hope she don't stay out there long." Maria sighed, "me too."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

4 hours have passed and Dinner was ready, and Gabriella still hasen't came back in yet. Troy kept looking outside, at the treehouse. Jack and Lucille looked at him, eating their dinner. "Troy, baby, eat." he sighed looking down at his food, and took a bite, and turned his attention back to the treehouse outside. Lucille sighed, and got up grabbing another plate, and put food on there, and gave the plate to Troy. "Go give it to her." Troy nodded taking the plate from her and headed outside.

As he looked up, and let his hand lay on the ladder step, he began climbing it, and when he got up, he saw Gabriella gone. his eyes went wide, and he found a note in the corner, he lifted it up, and began reading it.

_Dear Family,_

_I didn't go to far, I needed to clear out my head, don't worry about me, I'll be fine.. I..I just don't know if I can handle this arguing anymore._

_And I think it might be best if I stay away for a little while, just until the baby is born, I don't want to cause anymore fighting, or trouble. _

_I'm sorry Troy, but I can't risk losing you, I think..I think we should stay away from each other until I have the baby. I don't want anything to happen to you, and leave this baby without a father. I love you, but this is just how it has to be._

_-Gabriella. _

Troy dropped the plate of food, crinkling the note in his hand. "Mrs MONTEZ!" He yelled, climbing down the treehouse and rushing into the kitchen. "DAD! MOM!" Lucille looked up, catching him by the shoulders, "Troy your dad went to find John-what's wrong?" Troy took a deep breath, handing the note to Maria, his breath coming out in pants, "G-Gabriella...gone..." Maria's eyes widened, "what do you mean 'gone' Troy?"

Troy ran his hand through his hair, "She.. She's gone..read the note!" Maria looked at him, then down at the note. her eyes went wide as she read along the lines. "Oh no, my baby, she's gonna get hurt, or kidnapped again." Lucille looked at her, "No, listen, were going to find her, everything is gonna be fine..Me and you will call all her friends and see if she's there, or if they know where she will be." Lucille looked at Troy, "You go around anywhere she might be, movies, the mall, arcades, everywhere, and if we don't find her within half an hour, were gonna call the police."

Troy sighed, "I have no idea where she might be.." Lucille sighed, "Is there any else where she feels safe, and when she wants to be away from people?" Troy chewed his inner cheek, and remembered something, "The rooftop garden." he breathed, "What?" he ran past her grabbing his keys and going to his beat up truck and driving to East High.

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy pulled up into the East High parking lot. It was raining, and it was storming. The school was closed, but Gabriella probably took his dad's keys and got in. Troy took out his extra set of keys to the school opening the door. and walking up the halls tell he reached the doors of the rooftop garden. and when he got to the top, there was Gabriella sitting on the bench looking out into the sky. then when he cleared his throat, she turned her head to look at him, her eyes went wide, "T-Troy.." he gave a small smiled coming over to her. she stood up, "h-how did you find me?" he shook his head, "Not the important thing.. what are you doing here?" she sighed, "Troy, I..I need to be on my own for a little while..please go..."

Troy shook his head, sitting down next to her, "No, not until you tell me whats wrong." Gabriella bit her inner cheek, turning away from him, but Troy gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. "For better or worse Gabriella, please...talk to me." She let out a weary breath, "I-I just don't know anymore, I'm sick of all the fighting and the-the...Troy I'm just sick of it." Her hand rested on her stomach, Troy opened his mouth to say something but Gabriella beat him to the punch,

"i don't know if I want this baby anymore Troy, I mean...my dad and my-my mom...I need them. Together, their my parents..." Troy sighed, "Brie, listen to me...things change and shit happens all right, but taking it out on that little life isn't going to help anything-" she looked at him, "I'm not-" "Yes you are," Troy said, putting a finger to her lips, "Brie, that life is a mix of you and me, and...fate is the reason the condom broke and fate is the reason why we are married now, look-" Gabriella placed a finger on his lips, "Troy, you talk too much."

Gabriella shivered as the rain began to pour harder, and the thunder began to boom louder. Gabriella sighed, looking at him, "Troy.. I..I don't want to see you hurt.. my dad..if he sees you around me.. his gonna kill you." Troy shook his head, kissing her lips, "Brie.. I'll take a bullet for you.. I don't care what your dad does to me-" "Well I do, and I don't want to see it happen, I just wish this fighting will stop, cause It's getting me all confused, hurt, and.. and everything!" she sat down bringing her hands to her face. Troy sighed taking his hand and rubbing her knee. "Brie...don't cry.. please.." she looked at him, shaking her head, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore Troy..."

He sighed, rubbing her arms soothingly, she was completely soaked from the rain. "We'll figure something out...I promise." Gabriella bit her lip, pulling away from him, "Troy...promise is a big word." "What's your point?" she sighed, "I...I don't know." Troy looked at her, "Brie what are you saying...are you saying that you don't want to go through the pregnancy or something?" She shook her head quickly, "God no Troy! It's just...I don't-don't know what to do right now and"-she sighed, grabbing his wrists-"I'm saying that I'm confused right now...stressed, and the pamplet says even this early, stress isn't good on the baby."

Troy sighed, "I'm sorry you feel this way." Gabriella began trembling. "I..I don't know what I'm doing anymore Troy.. for some reason I feel like this baby was a mistake, but another part of me feels like It was a miracle.." there was a long pause then she spoke, "My Life has always been full speed ahead, I wish it would all just slow down...to stop.." Troy bit his lip, "Gabriella... were gonna graduate, were married, were gonna have a baby, nothing is gonna slow down.." She gave him a small smile, "I guess my heart just doesn't belong in this position.." Troy looked at her, "Brie-" "Troy you don't have to say anything else...I'm alot better at goodbyes then you, I've had tons of practice." she kissed his cheek.

He sighed, getting up while she did, "Why are you saying goodbye?" she bit her lip, looking down at her hands, Troy lifted her chin with his finger, "we still have graduation, we're still married...we're still expecting a baby-and prom." Gabriella sighed, "I meant goodnight..." she ran her fingers through his hair, just staring into his eyes while smiling sadly. Troy kissed her lips gently, "we're getting soaked Brie...let's get you home. Us home."

Gabriella sighed, "I ..I just want to be alone Troy." He chewed his inner cheek, "Hey...its fine, we'll just go to the beach then-" she shook her head no, "No, please...alone, I want to be by myself right now." He sighed, frowning, "Brie, we can talk about it...our mom's are worried." She sighed again, unsure of what to say, she only nodded and let Troy lead her to his truck.


	11. Chapter 11

As they drove back to the house, Troy opened the door to find Lucille, Maria, and Jack sitting at the table. Maria stood up. "Baby, where have you been! I've been worried!" she rushed to her hugging her tightly. Gabriella sighed, "I'm fine momma.." Lucille came over to her, and Jack stood beside Troy. Lucille hugged Gabriella, "Gabriella... your soaked, let's get you into some warm clothes." Gabriella sighed as they took her upstairs. Jack looked at Troy, "she mad at you?" Troy sighed, open his chair in frustrations, slamming his hands on the table seating down. "I don't even know.. I just.." he sighed, "she's having second thoughts about the baby.. and probably us.." Jack looked at him, "she wants a divorce.. already?"

Troy sighed, "I don't know..I hope not." Jack sighed, "She'll come around.. they always do." Troy sighed, "I hope so..I want her happy." Jack sighed, "Then you need to ask her what will make her happy, and try to make the best of it." Troy nodded, "I'm gonna go talk to her." and he stood up going to the backyard were Gabriella sat in the hamick with some hot chocolate. the rain had light up, and she looked at him, "Troy?" she sat up, "what are you doing out here?"

He sighed, sitting down next to her, "Can I ask you something?" She sipped her hot cocoa a little before answering, "uhm sure." he was silent, debating on how to phrase it, but he decided not to sugar coat it. "Are you-are you happy?" Gabriella frowned, "Yeah...well, yes and no." He frowned, "why's that?" she twisted in the hammock, "Troy, yes I'm happy that I married you, I'd never regret it...and yes I'm happy for the baby, but ...I'm not happy about my dad...how he doesn't approve this-approve us- and...how he hates me now-" "Brie, he doesn't hate-" she shook her head, "I have yet to see differently."

Troy sighed, "Brie, that's not all is it?" she looked at him, "what? yes it is-" he shook his head, with a sad smile on his face, "You want to go to stanford, even though I asked you to stay here." she bit her lip, looking away from him. Troy tilted her chin with his finger, "I was an idiot to even ask that Gabriella..Go To Stanford, be happy-" she shook her head, "It's not that.. even though I would love to go to Stanford, it's not that..it's my dad...It seems like marriage wasen't a good idea, but I don't regret it.. I think we..I think my dad was right.. we just rushed into marriage, and what if.. just what if since my parents were the same age we were when they got married, what if we start fighting, and we get a divorce? I don't want that Troy."

"No," Troy said, "Brie that won't happen to us." "how do you know that?" "because your parents aren't us, your father isn't me and your mother isn't you." She bit her lip, "I just don't want it to happen to us Troy...I'm-I'm sorry but..." his gut clenched and his throat thickened the same time his mouth went dry. "What-what..." Gabriella shuffled in her seat and stood up. Not turning around she said, "I-I want...a temporairy separation...just until we are ready to handle marriage."

Troy stood up, "No Brie, No! We can't!" she shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I'm sorry.. please.. please understand this, please don't be mad at me for it.. I'm just.. I'm not ready-" he shook his head, he wasen't gonna cry, not again, he cried to much for the past seven years over her. "No... if..if you don't want to be with me now..I don't wanna be together at all." her eyes went wide, "Y-You..You don't mean that.. Troy-" he walked passed her, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Now you can say goodnight Gabriella." and with that he walked inside. Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, as she ran across the street to her house. she wanted to be alone.

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

The Next Day at school, the weekend was over, and Gabriella and Troy were back at school. Troy didn't even dare talk or take a glance or achknowledge her presence at all. Lunch time came, and she felt.. felt like she did on her first day there...lonely. she looked over at the table that she used to seat at. Troy was there, not even touching his lunch. Gabriella sighed, walking over to an empty seat and pushing her tray away. Chad looked over, and looked at Troy, "Troy, talk to her, look at her.. it's like the beginning all over again, it kills me to see you two apart. "

Troy looked at him with a blank expression, his voice totally deadpan. "I don't want to talk to her...look at her...or have anything to do with her." All lies of course it was killing him to be apart from her, he felt like he was crushed and stomped on as running tracksters ran over him. Chad groaned, "Dude just talk to h-" "I DON'T WANT TO!" Troy yelled, causing everyone in the cafeteria to look their way. Even Gabriella looked at them. A grumbling Troy stood abruptly from the table, "I'm not hungry." He hadn't eaten the whole weekend. Gabriella had to eat. She was pregnant.

Gabriella watched him leave, standing up as well and walking through the hallways._ "Momma never taught me how to love, daddy never taught me how to feel, momma never set a good example, daddy never taught how to heal."-_she sang as she walked around, she knew what Troy yelled about. Chad was pushing them together. Like the first day...this was exactly like that day_.-"How do you love someone without getting hurt, how do you love someone without crawling in the dirt!" _Her voice started out soft, but with each word; each note...it grew. And everyone who was in the hallway at that time, looked at her, she wasn't looking for Troy, she just...needed to get away from everything.

He couldn't go to the roof top garden. That was too much of...them. He'd go to the track, run out his frustrations, but they'd only follow him back inside. So..he went to the next best spot. The gym, where his dad was getting ready for basketball practice and right now he was on lunch in his office. Troy had the place to himself and that's why he was currently throwing each individual orange ball at the backboard, rim, and the wall. He was...infuriated. At Gabriella, at John Montez, and...and-and himself! He was focused on the target wall, that he didn't hear the doors squeak open. Nor did he notice the small brunette walk in, unti he hit her in the head (accidentally of course) with a basketball with tremendous out of force that it sent her sprawling on the floor and her head spinning.

He didn't scowl; no facial expression when he saw her, she groaned lightly, getting up slowly but holding her head. "Troy.." she breathed out when she was on her feet, he made move to go towards her nor did he make an effort to speak. Instead he turned, walking towards the other door. Gabriella sighed, following him. "Troy look I know your mad." Mad? Not really. Depressed? Oh yeah. He continued walking, she grabbed his elbow, turning him to face her, "please talk to me. Say something." He looked at her, her eyes were red and her stomach had nearly started to show but not too much that people would ever question. "Something." He grumbled, jerking his arm away and walking out the opposite door.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella held her bag close to her as she began walking home by herself. she felt someone watching her, she kept looking behind her but no one was there, but when she turned back around she bumped into someone's chest. she looked up to find The one and only Jonathan Corbet. The West High Knight who has been trying to destroy Troy and the East High Wildcats at the basketball team. "Listen beautiful." he grabbed a hold of her arm, she gulped looking up at him, he smirked, "Your gonna tell me what Bolton has planned for the final game saturday." she shook her head, "I..I don't know what he has planned." "Don't lie to me bitch!" she spit in his face and ran off. she ran as fast as she could.

Troy was sitting on his front porch tossing the basketball up in the air. then he heard Gabriella's Cries and screams as he saw her coming up onto her sidewalk, tears streaming down her face, "Momma! help! Momma Help open the door!" she began pounding on the door. Maria opened the door, "Gabriella, what's going on?" Gabriella ran inside closing the door behind her, "I..someone...threatened me...sort of.." Maria crossed her arms, "what do you mean-" "Jonathan Corbet..he told me to tell him what Troy had planned...for the game on saturday.. and I didn't and he was squeezing me hard so I spit in his face and ran here." Maria nodded and looked out the window, "Gabriella, there's no one out there-" she sighed and stood up, "I'm just gonna..do some homework.." Gabriella held onto her bag, going upstairs and opening her balcony and just stood there.

Gabriella stood there on her balcony, she hoped Jonathan didn't where she lived.. she could not deal with that. she just couldn't. she sighed walking inside her room, and walking downstairs, "Momma, I'm gonna seat on the porch, I need to think about things." Her mom smiled from the living room couch reading 'The Lucky One' "That's fine baby...be careful." Gabriella opened the front door walking outside, she saw Troy over across the street on his porch. she sighed going to the backyard and sitting on the Hamick and began swinging.

Too many memories, even on this hammock, Troy and Gabi just talking. She sighed, stopping swinging and laying down on the mesh material. "Why'd things have to get so damned complicated?" She whispered, looking up at the sky. The clouds were gray and setting a depressing feel to the day. She sighed, turning on her side, hearing voices coming from inside but not really focusing. She closed her eyes, she just wanted to go somewhere better than now.

"Uh my mom needs sugar for a homemade recipe.." Troy said, looking at the gound and shuffling his feet. Maria sighed, he looked...paler than he normally did. His eyes were darker, grey...like the clouds. "Come in Troy, I'll get your sugar." Troy nodded, stepping in. Whilst Maria was in the kitchen, Troy's eyes wandered around, settling on a picture of Gabriella and him when they were 8. Gabriella thought'd be funny to make a Troy a mud pie-main ingrediant: him. He let out a dry chuckle with his mouth in a straight line. He moved his eyes to the opened back door when he saw Gabriella laying the hammock, he just watched her...well that's what was intended, instead he found himself walking out there and standing by her head.

Her eyes were closed, the perfect picture of an angel at peace. She was thinking, Troy knew her...she always closed her eyes when she was thinking. Sucking in a breath, he let out a dry yet incredible audible, "Hi." Her eyes snapped open and the hammock swung completely around; causing her to fall on the ground.

Troy's eyes went wide, "Brie." he helped her up, she looked at him, "w-what are you doing here?" she stammered. he sighed, "Well, I came here to get some sugar for a homemade recipe...but I came to see..how you were doing.." she looked at him, "I thought you hated me?" he shook his head, "I don't..what happened earlier?" she sat down on the hamick, bringing her legs up to her. she was wearing shorts, and a shirt. "Nothing.. just, was frustrated." Troy looked at her biting his bottom lip, "Brie, really." she sighed, and said the one name that made Troy's stomach knot up, "Jonathan Corbet."

"Wh-what?" She bit her lip, "I got to go do my homework.." she turned away from him, walking towards the door and then making her way through the kitchen. Troy sighed, he watched her. He missed her, oh lord knew he missed her...he just, he was a stubborn jack ass to admit how he felt or make the first move. "Troy," Maria said, walking out to him, "I thought you were still by the door-anyway, here's your sugar." He nodded, "uh yeah...thanks."

Troy watched behind Maria watching Gabriella walk into the kitchen. Maria looked at him, "She came home crying today.." Troy looked at her, "do you know why?" Mariah sighed, "she said that Some guy tried to hurt her or attack her and asked her what your plan was for the basketball game next week.. and she said she didn't know anything, but he wouldn't let her go, then she ran here in tears." Troy's blood boiled, Jonathan was trying to get to him through Gabriella. Troy sighed, "I..I need to go talk to her." he walked passed her sitting the sugar on the table. he walked inside to see Gabriella doing homework. she looked up, "Troy?" he sat down beside her, "I know what happened.. your mom told me, I am so sorry-" she shook her head, "Troy, were over, I'm none of your buisness anymore."

He sighed, "look, I'm sorry all right-" she sat up on her knees, tossing her homework aside, "Troy...you said it first, I'll say it now." He tilted his head, "what are you talking about?" She drew in a shakey breath as she stood from the bed and grabbed the door and pulled it open, "Goodbye Troy."

Troy looked at her, "Gabi-" she just stood there looking at him, he sighed, walked out the door, but turning around to face her, "I love you.. always remember that.. I love you." and with that he turned and walked away across the street to his house. Gabriella sighed, leaning against the door. she loved him, she missed him so damn much.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy was tossing and turning in his sleep, he began to have a nightmare.. someone trying to hurt Gabriella.

_Gabriella ran up the stairs of her house, someone running behind her, she began screaming as they grabbed her leg. her nails screeching on the floor as he dragged her. she began whimpering. "Stop..please..stop.." she sobbed. the man smirked dragging her into the bedroom throwing her against the wall, tightening his hands around her neck. Gabriella screamed, "stop please." The man smirked grabbing a knife and began stabbing her._

Troy sat up, breathing heavy, Then he heard ambulance and police sirens going off. he jumped from his bed running outside, his eyes went wide as they ambulance had went inside carrying Gabriella's body out, and Maria in tears talking to a police officer.

He turned quickly, slipping on a pair of jeans that he had forgotten to put in the dirty clothes hamper the night before; hitting his head on the corner of his desk, but that didn't stop him, he got up while slipping a tshirt on so he was wearing that and his blue plaid boxers. He was barefoot as he ran across the street, "What's going on?" He yelled, the paramedics only told him the same thing over and over again, "Stand back son, we got this." And that only infuriated him more. "Gabriella!" He yelled, her body seemed unresponsive on the stretcher, his heart felt like it was being pulled and twisted out of his chest and then stomped on the ground. He looked around, seeing Maria. "Mrs Montez!" he yelled coming up to her, "what happened? What's going on?"

Maria looked at him, tears streaming down her face. The police held him back, "son, were sorry, family only-" Maria touched the man on the shoulder, "He is family." she smiled sadly. the police officer sighed, letting him in. Troy came over to Maria, "what happened?" Maria sighed, "I..I don't know.. I was going to go pick up a pizza, and I came home and called her down for dinner, and when she didn't answer, I walked upstairs and found her on floor unconcious and stabbed in the stomach. Troy gulped, "M-My baby?" she shook her head, "I don't know if they baby is gonna be alright Troy..I really don't know." Troy sighed rubbing a hand down his face. The police officer came over to her, "We umm we would like to have this house under investigation for a few days.. just to see who caused this."

Maria nodded, "my baby girl..is she gonna be alright?" The Police officer looked over at them putting an oxygen mask over her face, he turned back to Maria and Troy. "We can't be sure.. but we will do our best to get her better... would you two like to come in the ambulance with her?"

Troy couldn't have answered quick enough."Yes!" The officer nodded, leading the two the ambulance and Troy helped Maria inside. Troy hated seeing Gabriella like this, they both did. But Maria wasn't the one that was married to her, and she wasn't the one who was pregnant. He felt sick, emotionally and physically, his stomach was tied in a huge knot and making its way up through his throat, he looked away from Gabriella's stillness and focused on something not her. It didn't work.

The Paramedics surrounded Gabriella, trying their best trying to get her to wake up. "Pass me the salt." The guy paramedic said, the other one nodded passing the bag of salt. Maria looked at him, "how's that going to help her?" "Usually salt helps wake them up...so were gonna see.." he put the salt under her nose. Troy grabbed a hold of her hand, "Come on Brie..wake up..." he whispered. "Please.." he sobbed out. Gabriella just layed their still. Then a miracle had happened, Gabriella's eyes fluttered open weakly, she looked around, everything was blurry to her. "w-what happened.." she spoke out. The Paramedic looked at her, "It's alright Gabriella-" she shook her head, "Momma..? wheres my momma?" she whimpered.

Maria leaned over, "I'm right here baby..I'm right here..." Gabriella closed her eyes again, "baby...my baby"-then her eyes flew open in aroused panic-"MY BABY! MY BABY!" The paramedics swarmed as tight as they could in the compact space of the ambulance, Troy held tight on to Gabriella's hand, he hated seeing her like this. "Brie.." his eyes were blurry. She kept screaming. Screaming for the baby that was most likely...dead.

The Paramedic grabbed her shoulders, "Gabriella.. we need you to calm down or were gonna have to strain you." she began whimpering and shaking her head, "let me go.. please..I don't want to be here." The Paramedic looked at Troy and her mother, "were going to have to strain her." he pulled out a needle, and Troy's eyes went wide, "No, don't do that! she hates needles!" Gabriella began crying, "Please..my baby! my baby!" she began screaming.

The paramedic looked at Troy, "Son, we have to..." he brought the needle closer to Gabriella's arm, but Troy grabbed it from his hand, "she hates needles there must be another way of doing this!" A big burly paramedic, twice Troy's height and size around, stepped up, "You give us the needle boyo, and you sit down!" Gabriella was crying, "my baby...my baby...I want my baby." Troy's heart broke, if possible, even more than it already was. Troy swallowed, relunctantly handing the needle over to the waiting paramedic.

The paramedic looked at Troy, "Son, we have to..." he brought the needle closer to Gabriella's arm, but Troy grabbed it from his hand, "she hates needles there must be another way of doing this!" A big burly paramedic, twice Troy's height and size around, stepped up, "You give us the needle boyo, and you sit down!" Gabriella was crying, "my baby...my baby...I want my baby." Troy's heart broke, if possible, even more than it already was. Troy swallowed, relunctantly handing the needle over to the waiting paramedic.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

3 hours later. Troy walked inside Gabriella's hospital room, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. she was still asleep and Troy came over to her, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "I'm sorry Brie.." he whispered. Gabriella was still. Troy sighed, laying his head on the bed and just did the most unmanly thing...sobbed. "I'm so sorry Brie...I'm sorry..." Then a voice cause Troy to look up, "Wow, your such a man." Jonathan chuckled. Troy looked up, his eyes narrowing, "You!..you did this to her!" Jonathan chuckled, "Hey, It was no problem." Troy looked at Gabriella, and stood up, his fists clenching, walking towards him, "You lowlife scum-" Jonathan laughed, "You know, I loved the way she screamed your name...It would of sounded so much better if she was calling out my name.. she's good."

Troy glared at him, "You wouldn't dare-" he smirked, "Hey, you have no say so over her now, you two are broken up, remember? she's a girl, I can have control over her, and you can't do anything about it, cause you two are not together anymore."

Troy growled, moving closer and his hands involuntarily going straight to Jonathan's throat. He laughed, "oh sure, strangle me? Risk juvie? Oh yeah...she'd love that, now that that brat of yours is-" Troy bashed his head in the wall, tha shut him up, "you had no right!" Troy lifted him by the scruff of the neck like a cat, Jonathan grabbed Troy's leg and flipped him on to the floor. He laughed again, "said before, you're such a man...not."

Troy growled again, pushing himself off the ground and in the same movement it seemed, thrashing Jonathan into the wall. "You stay away from her!" Jonathan chuckled darkly, "your not her man anymore..get over it, she can be mine and I can treat her like a piece of beef all I want...or you can let the West High Knights win the championship game next week." Troy narrowed his eyes, "you son of a-" "your call."

Troy bit his lip, looking over at Gabriella. he sighed, "Then you'll leave her alone?" Jonathan smirked, but nodded, "then I'll leave her alone." Troy sighed running a hand down his fast. "Fine...I'll let you win." Jonathan smirked, "Great!" Jonathan turned to leave out the door. Troy looked at Gabriella, he sat back down taking her hand with his and kissing it, "Your safe now Brie...I made sure of it." Gabriella's eyes fluttered opened and looked at him, "T-Troy." Troy smiled, "Gabriella.." he kissed her passionately. she pulled away from him, "Stop Troy.. Stop." he looked at her, "what?" she shook her head, "what are you doing here?"

He squeezed her hand, "Brie...I saw the ambulance, and-and I got worried." Gabriella bit her lip, her eyes noticing the red rings around Troy's eyes. Making them seem bluer. "You've been crying." He let out a dry chuckle, wiping at his eyes with his fist, "it's nothing...just-you scared me, I didn't like the feeling." She looked down at her and Troy's hands, her voice barely above a whisper, "The baby..." she mumbled. Troy sighed, the doctor told him thirty minutes prior that the baby was gone. His chest swelled uncomfortably, "Brie-" she looked at him, "the baby...is he okay?" he smirked, "You said 'he'" she shook her head, "my baby."

Gabriella looked at him, with teary eyes, "Troy, don't lie to me...Is my baby alright?" he looked at her, biting his bottom lip, holding her hand close to his chest. he breathed out, "Brie.." he started, she looked at him, "my baby Troy.." Troy sighed, "First off Brie, It's 'Our' baby..not just yours.." she looked down at her hands, "Our Baby... is it alright?" he sighed, "Brie, I'm sorry... the baby..it's..It's gone.." Gabriella looked at him, tears already rolling down her cheeks. "Baby, come here-" she shook her head, "Please go..I just wanna be alone.. please." she sobbed.

Troy shook his head, "No..I'm not leaving you.." she began crying, "Please leave...Go!" Troy still shook his head, "I'm sorry, but no..I'm not leaving you..your not the only one who lost this baby Brie.." she shook her head, "Can you not understand English? I wanna be alone!" she buried her face under her pillow.

Troy felt his chest; for the near 100th time; constrict and tighten. He couldn't breathe. He reached out a hand to at least stroke her hair but then he thought against it. He bit his cheek, standing up as he leant over and kissed her cheek. "I love..you..." his voice cracked, his eyes blurred. He walked out of the room and wandered down to the waiting room where Maria was. "Troy, how is she?" Maria's voice was only a mumble, a muffled mumble that he barely heard. "Troy? Troy, how is she?" Shaking his head, he mustered up a response, "she wants to be alone...so-so do I. I'm sorry." he pushed passed her and walked down the street, his shoulders sagging like he was an old man.


	12. Chapter 12

Troy walked the streets of New Mexico. he just needed to be alone just as Gabriella. He began walking down the streets, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. he made his way father then he thought and ended up on the West High part of town. he knew since he went to East High he was in big trouble, but he didn't care, yet did he even notice. then he was stopped by the whole West High Basketball Team. "Bolton, what are you doing on our side of town?" Jonathan asked with a smirk crossing his arms. Troy narrowed his eyes, "walking." he muttered trying to get past them, but Jonathan held him back, "woah, woah, woah..I'll only let you pass on one condition." Troy growled, "I'm letting you win the championship-" Jonathan shook his head, "No..I want Gabriella."

Troy stopped in his tracks, his body stiff, his face calm and impassive-completely opposite from what his insides were doing. Screaming. "Bolton, did you hear me?" No response, no movement. Jonathan laughed, apparently Troy still had that glassy 'about to cry' look in his eyes. "You are just a big crybaby aren't you?" the whole west High team laughed, Troy bit his inner cheek so hard that he'd drawn blood and he could taste it in his mouth. "Bolton's a crybaby..crybaby Bolton-oof!" Troy's fist connected with Jonathan's jaw, and he didn't give him enough time respond. He was on him, punching his face, alternating between that and his gut. Everytime the other knights tried to pull him off they'd get an elbow to the groin. "I hate you! You fucking bastard! You need to learn leave the well!"

Jonathan was crying out, but with each blow to his face, no coherent words were said. "It's your fault Gabriella is in the hospital! Everything is your fucking fault!" He lost track of time, but it was late enough for him to notice that the West High basketball team had backed out...and that Jonathan had stopped struggling. Tears burned his eyes, he stood up and walked the opposite way home. He didn't notice the blood on his hands. Dragging in a breath, he ran his hands through his hair and down his face. More blood.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Lucille and Jack sat on the couch in their pajama's. drinking hot chocolate. "I'm worried about Troy Jack." Jack sighed rubbing her shoulders, "I know honey, but.. we can't protect him forever.." Lucille sighed, and front door opened, Lucille looked up and gasped, "Troy..what happened!" Troy was breathing heavy, dry blood was on his face, and on his hands.

"Oh my god.." Lucille covered her mouth, standing up and looking at him, 'Baby, what-" Troy shook his head, "It's not my blood mom." Jack stood up, "I don't care whose blood it is, what happened?" Troy sighed, "I ended up on the West High side of town, and they started on me..." Lucille was about to speak until the phone rang, she picked it up, "hello...yes his here... she does... I'll tell him." she hung up and turned to Troy.

Troy just stood there, breathing heavily. Jack looked at her, "Who was that." "It was Maria... Troy, Gabriella wants to see you.. she said it's an emergency." Lucille said.

"I'm not going." Troy said in a deadpan tone, walking towards the stairs, he wasn't bothering to clean up the blood. Jack watched his son, "Troy, come on-" the teen paused on the stairs, did he want Gabriella to be all right? More than anything, but did he want to go see her just to have her send him away? Push him aside? No, he's done with that game.

"I'm. Not. Going." He repeated slowly, holding the gaze of his mother and father, Lucille sighed, "Troy you've been through a lot, I know-" he snapped, "NO YOU DON'T MOM!" he yelled, making her jump into his father's arms, "NEITHER OF YOU KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! SO JUST...LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" he trudged upstairs quickly, a heavy silence hung about in the air, Lucille crossed her arms over her chest, looking over at her husband. "Jack-" "I'll talk to him, you go see Maria and Gabriella." She nodded, sniffling slightly. The Troy she knew would never yell at her like that. Something...something bad must have happened.

When Lucille left, Jack sighed, walking up the stairs and knocking (albeit hesitantly) on Troy's bedroom door. "Troy, son...open this door." no response. He sighed again, opening the door since it was unlocked in the first place. But polite to knock. Jack found Troy laying on hsi bed with his feet against the headboard and his head hanging off the edge. "Troy...we need to talk." Troy grunted, turning his head away from where his father stood in the door. "Troy fine, you listen. I'll talk." more heavy silence, "your right, me and your mom...we don't know what happened, but its bad we know that...you're scaring us. You come home in bloody clothes with bloody hands and a bloody face and now your acting like a different person...son, is this about Gabriella?"

Troy stirred, looking at his father from where he was laying. "Yes it's about Gabriella..." he mumbled. Jack faked awe, "ooh he speaks." Troy narrowed his eyes, "are we don-" "no, Troy..Gabriella wants to speak with you." Troy groaned, "she's just going to push me away..." his voice was flat. Empty. Emotionless. Jack sighed, "you don't know that." Troy sat up, turning so he was facing his dad, "yes she will, I know my Brie." Jack smirked, "you still love her..."

Troy sat up, "Of course I do.. I never stopped loving her.. I've loved her since I've known her, and that's been since we were in diapers." Jack smiled taking a seat, "I remember the day you both were born.." he smiled at the memory, "You were a year old, and well Maria was still pregnant with gabriella... you were happy to hear that you were gonna have a playmate.." Troy smiled softly, "I..I did." Jack nodded, "The day John and Maria brought Gabriella into the world, Your mother almost cried, she was the most beautiful most precious baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket." Jack smiled at the memory, "we sat you down in the chair, and let you hold her.. and I swear, that was the day you fell inlove with her."

Troy smiled, "I just don't know what to do dad..." he bent over, laying his head in his hands. He wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry. He can't..."you can cry you know son." Troy looked up, "what?" Jack moved over so he was sitting next to him, "look your mother...she is the strongest person I know and I'm the most stubborn ass on the planet, my father taught me that real men don't cry...I told that phrase to your mother." Troy wiped at his nose, "what'd she say?" Jack chuckled, "bullshit. That's what she said." Troy laughed slightly, Jack chuckled, standing up from the bed, "now come on, let's get you cleaned up and over to see your girl."

Gabriella layed in her hospital bed, she was actually much better now. she was probably able to go home in the morning. Troy walked in, "Brie?" she looked up, and smiled sadly, and sat up, "Troy.. y-you came?" he sighed coming over to her, and sitting down and holding her hand, "yeah uhh we have some things to talk about." she shook her head, "No..I..I want you back." Troy looked at her, she bit her lip, "do you want me back?" Troy sighed but nodded, "I do..very much." she held her arms out to him, he smiled holding her close to him, she whispered in his ear, "I love you." he smiled, cupping her cheek, and kissing her passionately. "I love you too." she smiled, "I want you to make love to me..right now...I need you."

Troy looked at her, "Brie, your in the hospital." she smiled, "That's what makes it great." he smiled, "Brie, your crazy, do you know that?" she giggled, "Yeah, but I learn from you." he chuckled, "that you do..I had a long conversation with my dad about you." she smiled, wrapping her arms around him, "what about me?" he smiled, "about the day I held you when you were born, when I was one." she smiled, "do you remember it?" he smiled, "every single moment of it." she smiled, "now, make love to me before I change my mind."

Troy chuckled, kissing her sweetly, being as patient as he could. Gabriella was impatient apparently. She tugged at his hair, pulling him closer to her, he chuckled, "impatiently aren't we?" she giggled, "we never got divorced you know that?" Troy took the kisses down to her neck, nipping and biting and suckling, as he mumbled, "I'm glad." she lulled her head back, slipping her hands under his shirt to dig his nails in his back.

He groaned, deepening the kiss. "Very impatient." she giggled, loving his kisses and wondering why she was dumb enough to let him go in the first place. His kisses moved down, just as he pushing down her hospital gown, he nipped at her breasts. She moaned lightly, "mm..." she groaned, he grinned against her skin, "say my name Brie...please..."

Gabriella smiled, "Troy Bolton." she moaned in his ear. Troy smirked, He pressed her further into the bed, she dug her nails into his back as he used his fingers to pull back the elastic of her panties and gently rub the delicate folds that were there and quickly heating and moistening with his touch and each time he kissed her skin. Gabriella lulled her head back and wrapped her legs tight around his waist. "Not fair..." she breathed out, Troy said nothing but he-with his other hand- undid his jeans and slid down them and his boxers.

He chuckled, pulling away his lips from hers to stare into his eyes, "are you sure you want this now?" Gabriella looked at him, "Troy..." she pecked at his lips, "sometimes..."-peck-"...you just..."-peck-"...have to..."-peck-"...give love a chance." He smiled, leaning his forehead on her's, "Love a chance?" She smiled, rubbing noses as her hands teased the tip of his cock. He groaned, "now whose being unfair?" she giggled, "it comes with marriage."

Troy laughed, kissing her lips full of rich, hearty, firery passion. His fingers teasing her as much as she was using hers to tease him. It was a never ending battle, between tongues, kisses, teasing fingers and whispered words that soon were to be forgotten as they would leave that hospital room. They made love in that small bed, now they were laying side by side each other; Troy with his arm around her shoulders. Gabriella with her head on his chest, "Troy.." he raised his head, "mm..." she let out a breath; hot and prickly, it tickled. "I'm sorry..for how I acted...and treated you..." he lifted her chin to stare into her eyes, "Brie, you have nothing to be sorry for..."

Gabriella sighed, "yeah I do." he looked at her, "what?" she sighed, looking down at her stomach, "Oh Brie, don't you dare feel like it's your fault.. it's not!" she whimpered laying her head on his chest. he stroked her hair, and kissed her forhead, "Don't cry Brie.. please." she sniffled looking up at him, he smiled, "Hey, we can always try again." she shook her head, "It's too soon." he nodded, "yeah, your right..too soon." she sniffled, "But I do want you to do something for me?" he smiled, "what?" "Beat West High..For Me..."

Troy sighed, stroking her cheek, "Brie..I would If I could-" she shook her head, "You can..I know you can.. you beat them all this whole year." Troy nodded, "yes, but If I don't let them win, that means your gonna get hurt." she looked at him with fear in her eyes, "W-what?" Troy sighed, "nothing.." she sat up, "T-They want to hurt me?"

Troy sighed, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Gabriella grabbed his wrist, "talk to me...do what you've been wanting me to do.." Troy dryly chuckled, "yeah...after I ignored you." She sighed, sitting up slightly. "Troy, what is it?" He sighed, turning his eyes on her, "I made a deal with Corbet..." her eyes went wide, "what?" he nodded shamefully, "deal was, let them win, they'll leave you alone...there's more than that though..." Gabriella bit her lip, waiting patiently for Troy to continue, but he didn't. "Troy...what? What more is there?" Troy turned away, burying his face in his hands; the hands that couldn't stop shaking. Not after what they'd done. "Troy?" he dragged in a breath, Gabriella hardly ever saw Troy break down-almost never. "Troy-" "I killed him."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "w-what?" Troy sighed, turning around to face her completey. "Brie..I.. I was on there part of town-" she slapped his shoulder, "are you crazy! You can't go there! what is a matter with you!" she began slapping him. Troy held her wrist, "Brie..I had alot on my mind, I wasen't paying attention where I was at.. all I could think about was you... but they started on me, and well I beat him to death is basically the end of the story." Gabriella bit her lip, "so, the fight was over me?" he shook his head, "I have no idea what it was over."

Gabriella sighed, "at least your okay." she pecked his lips, he smiled, "and you...are you okay?" she sighed, "I would feel better if I could get out of here." Troy chuckled, "Well Beautiful, when you do get out, I'm taking you he chuckled, "I love you too Brie." she smiled. he cupped her cheeks, "I am so happy to have you back in my arms." she smiled holding his cheeks and kissing his lips gently. she wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy smiled, "I forgot to ask you something?" "hmm?" she giggled. he pulled out two walts Prom tickets, her eyes lit up, he smiled, "Go to prom with me." she giggled nodding, "yes."

Troy wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forhead, "I want this prom to be something you'll never forget." she smiled, "Me too.. and umm wanna let you in on what I want.." he smirked, "what is that my lovely." she giggled, "Reserve a Hotel Suite.. I'm gonna make you fall inlove with me all over again." she winked at him.

Troy smirked, "I'll always fall in love with you..." kissing her softly, "my princess." she giggled, "what's that?" he smiled, playing with her curls, "it's what I used to call you when you were 1 and I was 2...my mom told me." she smiled, "I was your princess?" He scowled playfully, "was?" he nibbled her ear, "babe, you are and always will be my princess."


	13. Chapter 13

"No." "Please." "No." "Please." "No." Troy and Jack argued back and fourth. "Why not?" Troy asked. Jack looked at him, "Look, I love and adore Gabriella just as much as the next guy.. but no, you two can not move in together.. you haven't even finished High School." Troy sighed, "Prom and Graduation is next week, then we have summer break, I can get a summer job, then me and Gabriella are going to U of A next fall... me and her should have our own place, or at least a small apartment." Jack sighed laying his tools on the car, "Troy, about the college thing..I think it would be best if you would let Gabriella go to stanford... you playing for the lakers, and her being something big like a teacher or a doctor.. that could be a good thing for your both."

Troy crossed his arms over his chest, "Dad, we're married...me and Gabriella, we can't be separated." Jack sighed, nearly pulling at his hair. "Troy...she's her own person, with her own future-" "I'm aware of that-" "and you have U of A, it's always been planned out. Chad would be disappointed if you didn't go." Troy groaned, "no dad, Chad would get over it...would you?" a heavy silence dragged over them. Jack sighed, "look Troy-" "Dad save it..but remember, you raised me to make my own decisions and I need to make them...not you or Chad or Gabriella or anyone else..me." okay, that hurt. Jack swallowed, "Troy, we've been going to U of A games since you were a kid, that uniform is all we ever talk about-" "WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE A REDHAWK ANYMORE DAD!"

Jack looked at him, "alright.. where do you feel like you want to go." Troy took a deep breath, "I wanna take Gabriella with me to UCLA-Berkley.." Jack sighed, "Troy, I really don't think your being fair to Gabriella-" Troy sighed, "I can't be seperated from her dad!" Jack sighed, "will you listen to yourself Troy! she loves you, she isn't gonna go cheat on you! let her make her own decisions." "I am letting her-" Jack shook his head, "Really? or is she making decision that you want her to make?"

Troy narrowed his eyes, "She makes her own decisions, all right...I'm sorry that you can't see that. I'm sorry that you can't see how happy she-" "Happy?" Jack asked, raising his voice, "Troy, she does what you tell her...God knows why! Hell if I don't! She's far from happy!" Troy felt himself fuming, his fists clenched, "don't go there..." he whispered, his voice dangerously low. Jack shook his head, "You make her decisions Troy, you tell her what to do...you don't even love her!" Smack! Troy's fist clocked his father in cheek, the crack of the bone was loud to them both. Jack stumbled backwards, his son was fuming-beyond fuming. "Don't." He said, teeth clenched, "Don't you dare tell me that I don't love her..."

Jack looked at his son, his cheek throbbing, "Then what do you call it Troy?" Heavy silence. Troy turned his head away, Lucille was at the store. Jack continued, "It's not a normal relationship." Troy snapped his head in his dad's direction, smirking, "that depends on whose definition of normal you go on."

Jack sighed, "Troy, you just need to let her go-" Troy's became furious with his father now, "Let her go? no way in hell is that happening!" Jack sighed, "Gabriella really has her heart set on stanford..I can tell, If she's smart enough to get in, then she should go.. she shouldn't waist it.. she needs this.. you both need this, then you'll both be thanful that she did it, cause your lives are going to be better." Troy looked at him, "How do you even know she got accepted?" he said crossing his arms. Jack sighed pulling out the letter and giving it to him. Troy grabbed it from his hands, and read it.

_Dear Gabriella Montez, We are proud to inform you, with your outstanding grades, that you have been accepted into Stanford University. _

_We hope to see you soon, and have you out our school. with your grades, you are gonna be a great and outstanding student, something we love having here at Stanford._

_Please come for the freshman honor's program starting next week. you'll work with the top professors in our school. cause we are giving you a free scholarship. _

_-Stanford University _

Troy looked at his father, "I don't believe this..my Gabi..My Brie got into Stanford University..." he smiled. Jack nodded, "Yeah, but the only problem here is you.." there was a long pause, until Jack broke the silence as he spoke, "I think you should let her go.. but go ahead, I've raised you to make your own decisions.. your right.. so make the best one.. for you and for Gabriella."

Watching him leave, Troy scowled, then he looked at the letter in his hands. He smiled once more. His Brie...he smiled bigger, "Wow..." suddenly his father's words were echoing in his head. _make the best one.. for you and for Gabriella._ He bit his lip, he wanted her to be with him, but his father...U of A was over 1000 miles away from Stanford._ I wanna take Gabriella with me to UCLA-Berkley_..was that selfish? Wanting to be with his wife all the time? He sighed, pulling out his cellphone as he walked out the door to his car. "Hey uh..I need a cheese pizza. Thanks." he hung up, now, chocolate covered strawberries. A picnic with maragita pizza; he needed to talk to Gabriella about this.

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat in her room, watching TV talking on the phone with Shar, "No it's true! Cory and Topange broke up again." Gabriella giggled, and looked at her phone, incoming call from Troy. Gabriella smiled, "shar have to call you back, Husband's calling." she answered Troy, "hello?" she giggled. "Hello, did someone order a pizza pie?" she laughed, "I didn't order pizza." then she heard a yell outside her balcony. "Special Delievery." she smiled slipping off her bed and going to the balcony. "Troy?" he laughed, "Maragita Pizza.." she smiled, "just the way you like it, and let's not forget, what's a picnic without the chocolate covered strawberries." he had the basket on a rope, bringing it up to her, she grabbed it, "who wouldn't be right?"

Troy and Gabriella sat on the floor, finishing half the pizza, and he smiled at her, "you want the last strawberry?" she giggled, "maybe." he smiled, "Come on, this could very well be the chocolate covered strawberry in the world, but your not gonna know, cause your not gonna eat it." she giggled, "fine then, feed me." he picked up the strawberry putting it in her mouth. she moaned, "Mmm, you were right." Troy looked at her, "Here's the thing, your freshman's honor program at stanford." she sighed, "How did you hear about that?" she looked at him.

Troy pulled the letter from his pocket, "My dad gave it to me...he heard about it, everyone heard about it...but I wasn't one of them." Gabriella looked down at her greasy pizza hands, Troy sighed, "why?" she looked up at him. His eyes were so blue...so pure. She bit her lip again, "Troy...you just seemed happy about me going to school with you, and I knew what you would say." "Of course you should go." She looked at him, "what?" "If I had known you'd gotten accepted, I wouldn't have suggested that we go to the same college." She shook her head, "but you and-and..." he cupped her face, "I can always text you non-stop, follow you on twitter or something." She giggled, "you know I don't have a twitter." He chuckled, "I'm SOL then aren't I..." his expression turned serious, "but you should go."

Gabriella sighed, "The thing about Stanford is that it is a thousand-" he interupted her, "fifty three miles from here...I know.." she bit her lip, "you gotta go, it's the right thing to do." she looked away at the bowl of strawberries. "But I'll miss prom, graduation-" he sighed, "I know, you have to lose alot of things...but you'll be gaining something important." Gabriella sighed sitting up, "But what about us?" he sighed, "I guess when you get back.. and we have our careers.. we can be together again." Gabriella sighed standing up, going to the balcony door. Troy followed her, and held her hands, "so, are you going to leave tomorrow?" he asked sadly. she sighed biting her lip, "Yes..I'm sorry.."

Troy wanted to frown, and inside he was, but outside he mustered a smile. sqeezing her hands gently, "I'm gonna miss you...you know that?" She smiled through her tears that were beginning to fall, "Yeah, but I'm gonna miss you more." He pecked her lips, but she deepened it awhile after. Five seconds later, he leaned his forehead on hers, she had her eyes closed, "why are your eyes closed?" She smiled softly, "Cause I want this moment to last forever..." she whispered, he kissed her nose. She nuzzled his nose with hers in an eskimo kiss, "Troy...make love to me right now please?" He looked at her, stroking her hair, witha sad smile on his face, "your my princess." She smiled, "and your my prince." Their lips were inches apart, "Always." Troy whispered, Gabriella held her his gaze, "Always."

Their lips met, their hands working together as they pulled one another against each other. Troy lead her, guiding her effortlessly, to the bed as he picked her up bridal style and set her down gently. Kissing her deeply and with all the passion he could muster and build up. Gabriella dragged her fingers down his shoulders and to the hem of his shirt as she slipped her hands underneath to tease his skin.

He pressed her further into the bed, she dug her nails into his back as he used his fingers to pull back the elastic of her panties and gently rub the delicate folds that were there and quickly heating and moistening with his touch and each time he kissed her skin. Gabriella lulled her head back and wrapped her legs tight around his waist. Troy undid his jeans and slid down them and his boxers.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, tickling her sides with feather like touches, she moaned into the kiss as his tongue lounged into her mouth and she began sucking on it which made him groan more with pleasure. soon there were completley naked, and Troy had his hand around her breasts massaging them and wrapping his mouth at the tip sucking on them. she lulled her head back moaning running her hands through his hair, "mmm Troy." he made trails of kisses from there down to her stomach, then back up to her lips. he then thrust against her, pumping faster and faster into her. "mm you feel so tight Brie.." he moaned.

She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, digging her nails further into his back. "Troy..mmm..." she fought to keep her head from lulling back. "Troy, ...I want to be on top." He smiled, turning over so she was straddeling him. His member still inside her. She kissed his lips while rotating her hips over his length clockwise, he moaned, "Oh Brie..." he clenched the sheets of the bed. She giggled, kissing down his throat then his chest to his navel where she dipped her tongue in a sweeping motion, his hips bucked. How is it she can do this to him, and her slick, wet, and steaming hot folds were still tight on him as she rotated clockwise then counter. Troy clenched the sheets tighter in his fists, "Brie..."

They Collapsed ontop of each other. Troy rolled ontop of her. breathing heavy. she ran her hands through his damp hair. Gabriella sighed kissing his lips. Troy grabbed her hand playing with her fingers, "That was amazing Brie." she nodded, "It was.." he smiled, he was gonna miss her so much. but he had to do the right thing. he had to, he wanted her happy. "shouldn't you start packing?" he asked. Gabriella looked at him sighing, "I guess." he smiled kissing her lips, and slipping on his clothes as Gabriella went to her drawer slipping on some other pajama's she came over to him. she sadly smiled, "Do you wanna say goodbye now, or tomorrow?" she held his hands with hers.

Troy smiled sadly, leaning forward to kiss her lips gently, he pulled away when he felt like his lungs were running out of air even though their tongues did no battle. He stroked her hair, "That's goodbye part one..." he stared into her eyes, "maybe someday in the future we can have a real wedding with everyone we love there." She smiled, taking his hands and kissing them, then kissing his lips chastely, "I'd love that. I would." Troy smiled sadly, "I hate goodbye's-" Gabriella leaned on his shoulder, "but they have to happen." Troy nodded kissing the top of her head, "maybe someday huh?" she sighed, lifting her head to stare into his eyes, "yeah...Troy, I forgot to say something to you." "what?" She kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear, "thanks for waiting those seven years for me."

He kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear, "I can wait longer." His hand went to her stomach, he stared into her eyes, "if you end up pregnant...you'll tell me?" She nodded, "if I have a baby, he'll need a father." He chuckled, "you said 'he'."

She laughed, "Yes Bolton, so if you do get me pregnant one day, make sure your little friend knows what it's making." Troy chuckled, cupping her cheeks, and kissing her lips. "I love you.. remember that." she nodded, "I love you too.." she held under his elbows, kissing his passionately as his hands were to her cheeks. she pulled away, "Tomorrow?" he nodded, "Tomorrow." she nodded, "Goodnight." he smiled back sadly, "Goodnight Brie." and he climbed down the balcony, feeling really really depressed.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The Next Morning, Gabriella had everything packed, her suitcases were in the car, and she had her bag with her. she looked around her room, biting her bottom lip. Maria came in, "Baby girl, Troy and his parents are here." Gabriella nodded, "Thanks Momma..I'll be down in a minute." Maria nodded going downstairs. she looked at all three boltons, "she'll be done in a minute, I think this is hard for her to say goodbye.." Jack sighed, "I think she will be ok, she's a strong person." then they all saw her walking downstairs, taking a deep breath, (Wearing the outfit she wore in HSM3 when she sang Walk Away) she came towards Jack and Lucille and hugged them. Lucille held her close, "You have fun, alright.." Gabriella smiled sadly, "I Will Momma Lucille.." Lucille smiled, "I love you gabi.."

Gabriella smiled going to Jack, and hugging him. he held her tightly in his arms, he smiled at her, "You take care of yourself alright.." she nodded and giggled, "yeah, I'll try not to drink too much." she smiled. Jack laughed, but then hugged her, "Take care of yourself Gabriella...I love you like your my own daughter." she smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "I love you too Daddy Jack." they shared one last hug. Then Gabriella went to Troy. Troy pulled her in for a tight hug. The parents knew this goodbye was gonna be hard. Troy whispered in her ear, "Take care of yourself Brie.." Gabriella pulled away, sniffling up her tears, and nodding, "I will.." she looked down at the floor. "Do you wanna take me to airport?" she asked him.

Yes! His brain screamed, but his emotions got the better of him. He brought his bottom lip biting it. "Brie..I..." he dragged in a deep breath, pulling her in for another hug and whispering in her ear, "I don't think I can handle that Brie...I just-" she kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear, "I understand, I hope I'll see you." He laughed against her cheek, kissing a final time. "Be safe." She nodded, letting Maria guide her out the didn't move from his spot by the spot where the couch was as he watched his parents follow the two out and wave them off. The house looked so different when it was empty. It was like it resembled Troy. He felt empty without Gabriella. He was this house.

Gabriella was ready to get on the plane in about 5 more minutes. Maria hugged her. "You gonna be ok? you sure about this?" Gabriella took a deep breath, "Absolutely...I want this momma.." Maria hugged her daughter one last time kissing her forhead. "Call me, alright.." Gabriella nodded, "I will momma..I promise..I love you.." she hugged her tight. Maria smiled, "I love you Bella." Gabriella sighed pulling away.

"Flight to Stanford is now boarding." The lady spoke at the desk. Gabriella turned to her then back to her mom. "I guess that's my flight." Maria nodded, "I guess so baby girl.. remember what everyone told you, be safe, and take care of yourself." Gabriella nodded, "I will momma.. I love you, and I'm gonna try to see if I can come for prom, and if not at least graduation." Her mother smiled, "you don't want me to tell Troy, do you?" Gabriella shook her head, "No, I wanna suprise him if I can."

Gabriella looked back at her, "I love you..goodbye." she kissed her mom's cheek, and hugged her one last time, handing her ticket to the lady. Gabriella held onto the handle of her rolling suitcase, and looking at her mom, sadly smiled, and waving goodbye. Her mother waved goodbye.

Gabriella sat on the plane, and It took off. she looked out the window to her childhood home, the place she always knew. she just hoped that soon, she will be back where heart is, cause it's definetly not gonna be where she's going. It's gonna stay in New Mexico, With Troy.


	14. Chapter 14

The Next Week was pretty bad without Gabriella there. In a few days was prom, and a day after that is Graduation. Troy wasen't gonna have Gabriella there, and that's what hurt him the most. he needed her there in New Mexico with him, but there was no way he could get her back now, she's gone. he hoped she was happy, even though his life completely sucks without her.

Chad and Troy were outside shooting hoops, and Chad passed the ball to Troy, "Hear from gabi?" Troy sighed, "We talk for about 9 hours on the phone every-night, and text constantly.. I miss her already man, I missed her the day she walked out her front door to go to the airport..doing the right thing sucks chad." he passed the ball back to him, and Chad sighed, "what about prom? graduation? she's gonna miss all of it? and you, you can't miss your prom man, why won't you just go with someone else? not going like a girlfriend, but just to have a date.?"

Troy looked at Chad, "Chad...I'm not going with another girl." Chad caught the ball that Troy lobbed at him, "Man, hoops, you got to do something...it's prom man." Troy stopped moving, bending his head up to look at the sky, what was Stanford like, well Gabriella said that the food was better at East High. He chuckled, "Chad, I don't plan on missing my prom." Chad smiled, "there you go man-" "but I'm not going with another girl." Chad sighed, "I give up, humour me, what're you going to do? Go to Gabriella, drive 1,053 miles to Stanford?" Troy smirked, Chad's eyes widened, "you're insane! You can't do that!"

Troy smirked, "Watch me." Chad's mouth dropped, "Troy, I was kidding, you can go to prom alone, at East High-" Troy shook his head, "I'm going, and I'm going to go be with her." Chad looked at him like he was a crazy person, "Troy, are you insane! you can't drive 1,053 miles to Stanford! your dad's not gonna let you go through with it!" Troy smirked, "My parents don't have to know." Chad's jaw dropped, "Your Crazy!" Troy looked at him, "Crazy? no, Crazy Inlove..absolutely."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella had her schedule in hand walking up the steps to Stanford. she's already been there A week has passed and she is still getting lost. after one of her classes, she began walking towards her dorm opening the door. Her roomate brittany smiled, "Hey Gabs, there's a package down in the lobby for you?" Gabriella looked at her, "A Package?" Brittany shrugged carrying a box to put up in the closet, "didn't say what it was." Gabriella nodded walking out the door, "A Package?" she muttered. she walked down to the lobby and went to the front desk.

"Hey, Is there a package for Gabriella Montez?" The lady nodded, "Yes dearly, someone had just dropped them off." she lifted up a boquet of roses, and a box of covered chocolate strawberries giving them to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled softly, smelling the scent of the roses and walking out the lobby door holding them close to her, but when she looked across the campus, her heart dropped, Troy's beat up truck was there. Gabriella's mouth dropped open, "It..It can't be.." "Oh but it can." she heard a voice behind her, and turned around, "T-Troy?" he smiled wearing a tux, and holding a corsage. Gabriella dropped the flowers and box of chocolate covered strawberries running to him and jumping in his arms, "Troy, I missed you so so so much! I love you! what are you doing here?" The smiled on her face was priceless.

Troy laughed, hugging her as tight as she was hugging him. "I missed you too," he set her down after spinning her fast in circles, he moved a lock of hair from her eyes, "and...it's prom at East High...but my prom is with you." Gabriella smiled, moving her hands through his hair, "is it possible that you've gotten more handsome and the tux just looks great on you." Troy smiled, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. His blue eyes bore into hers, "and you've gotten more beautiful." She giggled, "Troy, Prom's in Albuquerque, that's 1000 miles away." Troy chuckled, taking her wrist and slipping the corsage on her, "I told you, my prom is with you."

Gabriella smiled, he looked at her, letting his hand go to her,_ "take my hand." _she grabbed it, as he began singing and pulling her close,_ "I'll take the lead," _he turned her around, and she wrapped her arms around him, _"and every turn will be safe with me..don't be afraid, afraid to fall, " _he dipped her bringing her up to him, _"you'll know I'll catch you, through it all," _they began dancing around the courtyard, and singing to each other,_ "It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding someone, like you..It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way, we do."_ they just waltzed around, singing, and staring into eachother's eyes._ "and with every step together, we just keep on, getting better." _Troy grabbed her waist, and he sang,_ "Can I have this dance, " _and she wrapped her arms around him, slowing down and staring into each other's eyes. she played with the side of his hair, and she smiled_, "Can I have this...dance.."_ they looked into each others' eyes, and their lips connected slowly. Troy wrapped his arms around her back, as they kissed passionately. Gabriella pulled away, smiling, and pecked his lips again.

Troy leaned his forehead on hers, playing with her hair, "I have to tell you something come on..." Gabriella smiled, following him and letting him lead her to a quiet pathway just off to the left of the quad. "What is it?" Troy smiled, "my dad has his heart set on me going to U of A." She narrowed her eyes, a smirk still on her face, "aren't you?" He smirked, shaking his head, "I uh...I decided not to go, and to be closer to you." Gabriella smiled, "what school?" Troy brought her closer and pecked her lips, "Berkley, a campus of UCLA...it's exactly 32.5 miles from you."

Gabriella's smile dropped, holding onto his hand, and squeezing it, "Troy.. that's..that's sweet.. but I-" he kissed her, "We can see each other everyday.. every single day Brie.. you can still go to Stanford, and I can go to Berkley.." Gabriella sighed, "Troy, U of A.. when we were little, you always said you wanted to go there-" he grabbed her shoulders gently, "Maybe I did.. but that's changed now.. I want to be close to you.. only you." Gabriella sighed, "Troy, I think you should go to U of A... If you got accepted you should go." he smirked, "Your only saying that cause I said it." she smiled shrugging, "maybe I did.. but Troy do it for me...If your able to be on the Lakers, and Me, I decided I want to be a Teacher.. we can make alot of money, and have a successful life.."

Troy kissed her nose, "I need you to trust me on this Brie...this is the right decision, I can feel it in my gut..." Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy, but-" he traced the side of her face, while letting her hair flow over his fingers, "Trust me please?" His eyes beckoned her, she bit her lip and sighed, resting her hands on his shoulder, "you are my husband..." He smiled, she pulled him for a kiss; so deep and so warm that it made his whole body flare with heat. Gabriella felt her toes curl and her core flare with a more intense heat.

They held each other's hands walking around campus, Troy kept looking around the whole school, "Pretty nice school." he smiled at her, she smiled, "I miss East High." he smiled, "of course you do.. it's home." she nodded, and sighed, "When do you go back?" he sighed, "I have to go home tonight." her eyes went wide, "tonight? by yourself, that's dangerous out there on your own." Troy smiled, "your worried about me?" she rolled her eyes, "Yes I am worried about my husband falling asleep at the steering wheel." he smiled kissing her forhead, "You have a good thing going here Brie..I'm sorry I almost ruined it for you." she just stared at him, "how's my dad?" Troy sighed, "We haven't heard from him.." Gabriella bit her lip, then the bell rang for students to go to their classes.

Gabriella sighed, "I hope to hear from him...he's my dad." Troy nodded, kissing her forehead, "I know babe, I'll keep an eye out for you." Gabriella stood on her tippy toes, kissing him gently on the lips, "I have to get to class...I really can't wait to see you again." Troy smiled, kissing her lips once more, "me niether, now get to class before I steal you away from here and have my way with you." She smirked, "Dirty mind Troy...dirty mind." He chuckled, "you love it." She winked, walking back to the school doors, sending him one last wave at the door as she walked in. Troy sighed, this was the best prom of his life and he'd never forget it.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Later, as he was driving on the road, he was thrumming his thumbs on the steering wheel. The music from his Ipod playing in his ears, the lights of his truck glaring on the road. He was 55 miles from home now, his eyes went from the road to two cars on the side of the road. His eyes narrowed when he saw one of the drivers, "No way..." he pulled up behind one of the cars and got out. "Mr Montez?" the two drivers looked up, and one of them definitely really was John Montez.

Troy couldn't stop the smile spreading over his face, "me and my family's been looking for-" "HEY!" the other guy said, he was burly, long hair that reminded Troy of tarzan and wild looking eyes; one was light and the other was very dark. "He's my client...steal him you die." Troy looked at him, then at John Montez, he looked like shit. "Client?" he whispered to himself in question, he shook his head, "Mr Montez, Your wife has been worried about you...my parents-" "I don't have a wife." he said, his words slurred, Troy widened his eyes, "of course you do...her names Maria-" Drunk John shook his head, "nope. No wife...no kid."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "Don't you dare say you have no kid!" John laughed drunkly, "Hey, why won't you stay out of my buisness." Troy glared at him, "You don't go near Gabriella, you hear me? she doesn't need to see you like this." John Montez chuckled, "I don't care about..her.. she's a waste of time." Troy's fists clenched, "Don't..Don't ever come near her..I dare you." he growled. John Montez, "I won't...I promise.." he turned to the guy who was beside him, "Drive." and they took off. Troy bit his lip, Gabriella didn't need to know about this. No she didn't.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

When Troy arrived home, his father stood there with crossed arms, "You wanna explain to me where you were!" Troy sighed, "I drove to stanford...to see Gabriella." Jack narrowed his eyes, "You should of told us!" Troy looked at him, "How? If I told you, you would of went crazy and took my keys away!" Jack sighed, coming closer to him, "We were just worried Troy, is all, How is Gabriella doing? Is she taking care of herself?"

"She's fine...but, there's a problem." Troy stated, stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels. Jack looked at him, "what is it? Is she hurt-" Troy shook his head, "No...where's mom?" Jack sighed, "She's with Lacie Danforth." Troy nodded, Jack continued, "What's going on? What's the problem?" Troy sighed, "can I tell you after I shower?" Jack sighed, "go ahead, but you're gonna tell me." Troy groaned, "yes oh paranoid one." Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, "just go shower dirtwad." Troy chuckled, walking upstairs to his shower. His dad and him always bickered like that. It was like Sharpay and Taylor going back and forth calling each other Bitch.

Troy slipped out of the shower, slipping some clean clothes on. Jack walked in. Troy looked at him, "uhh I could of been changing." Jack smirked, "Troy, I saw you come butt naked into this world..I'm your dad." Troy rolled his eyes, and sat down. Jack took his spinny chair from his computer desk and looked at him, "Now, what's going on?" Troy sighed, "I saw John Montez, on my way back from stanford." Jack's eyes went wide, "His not after Gabriella is he?" Troy shook his head, "No, he wants nothing to do with her, but he was drunk, and he was with another guy..." Jack looked at him, "Go on."

Troy took a deep breath, "I think John is back on drugs again.." Jack bit on his lip, "Does Gabi know?" Troy shook his head, "No, and I plan to keep it that way.." John looked at him, "Your Decisions Are your decisions, I'm not interfering anymore." Troy sighed, "I know dad, and thanks." Jack looked at him, "for what?" Troy smiled, "Everything.. being my dad and caring about me and Gabriella." Jack smiled, "I love her like my own daughter son, and I love you." Troy smiled, Jack smiled back, "Get some sleep, tomorrow is the big championship game, then you have graduation the day after." Troy sighed, and looked at the picture of Gabriella. he smiled, "I wish you were here so I can graduate with you."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat on the plane smiling heading back to Alberqurque. Troy doesn't know that she is coming back for his basketball game, and for graduation. As She entererd the airport, she saw sharpay and taylor, dropping her bags and rushing over to them. "You guys!" she screamed running towards them, "I missed you guys so much!" Sharpay smiled, "We missed you too gabs.." Taylor laughed, "We better go, Troy is gonna be so happy to see you." Sharpay, nodded, "Agreed, don't forget to take a picture of his reaction." Gabriella laughed, "ok."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy looked inside his locker, this was it. his last chance playing a basketball game at East High. being at East High. he was graduating and it was all ending. he never thought this day would come when he would be wearing his number 14 basketball Jersey for the last time. he sighed, closing his locker and leaning his head against the locker. Gabriella walked in, and smiled leaning her head against the door frame, "Hey, beat West High's butt tonight..I'll be watching." she smiled waiting for his reaction.

Troy felt a subconscious smile curve his lips, he turned quickly, "Brie!" he yelled; his voice echoing in the locker room; she giggled as she was swept up in his arms, "what are you doing here loca?" She giggled once more, "I could tell you...but then that'd mean you'd forfeit the game cause it's a long story." He chuckled, kissing squarely on the lips, she ran her hands through his hair and pulled away. "You have a game to win." He smirked, "reward if I do?" She pretended to think, then smirked suggestively at him, "I can think of a little..something." He chuckled, "I love you...sit in the front row." She nodded, "that's where you and daddy Jack will be right?" He smiled, nodding, "yeah...he'll be happy to see you to."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand leading her into the loud cheering croweded gym, and brought her over to Jack. "Look whose here." Jack smiled pulling Gabriella in for a hug, and kissing her head, "hey babygirl, what are you doing here?" she smiled, "Long story." she smiled, Jack nodded looking at Troy, "ok Troy, you ready?" Troy nodded, "yeah, just one second." Jack nodded leaving them alone. Troy turned to Gabriella, cupping her cheeks and kissing her passionately. Troy pulled away, "This game is for you." Gabriella smiled, "Get them wildcat.. leave a legacy behind...I want East High to remember my Troy Bolton winning the championships."

Troy smiled kissing her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The Coach groaned, "Bolton!" Troy pulled away looking at him, "We have a game, you two can do that on your own time!" Troy chuckled, looking at Gabriella, "Tonight, After Game, Picnic?" she nodded smiling and he kissed her one last time going onto the court. before the ball was up in the air, Troy brought his hands to his lips, and then throwing them up in the air like he was throwing a basketball towards Gabriella. Gabriella smiled at this, and the game begun.

The wildcats already pulled themselves into the lead, the knights grumbled everytime the ball went into their basket. Troy would smile at Gabriella everytime for at least a second then come back into the game. Gabriella cheered along with the rest of the crowd. But, her eyes were only focused on Troy.

The game went on for what seemed like at least two hours, Troy was tripled team. He couldn't get a shot off. Gabriella watched confusedly, but tried hard to understand the game. But sports have never been her forte. "Go TROY!" She cheered, louder than the other people in the stands, Troy smiled, dribbling the ball fast and furious. He was about to shoot it when a west high knight knocked him over and he hit his head on the floor.

Chad bends down and helps him up, "Hey, you ok man?" Troy nodded, looking over at Gabriella, she looked scared and worried. he smiled at her, she smiled back, and mouthed,_ 'You can do it, just know that I believe.' _he smiled at her and mouthed back,_ 'make me strong, time to turn it up, game on.' _then he got back into the game, he began dribbling it down court. a west high knight was blocking his jump-shot. he did the unthinkable, there was only 10 seconds left in the game, he shot from where he was, which was 75 feet away from the net. everyone watched the ball go through the air, and when the ball when through the hoop, and the buzz go off. everyone began cheering and lifting up Troy. they handed Troy the championship Trophy and he lifted it up in the air.

After the game, Troy and Gabriella sat outside her backyard deck, having a midnight picnic. Gabriella smiled, "This is nice." Troy nodded, "yeah, just having you back here." she smiled laying down on her side, and leaning on her elbow, and looking up at him, "I miss home..I miss my family, my friends.. and maybe you." Troy looked at her, "that better be a joke montez." she giggled nodding, "I'm kidding, your number one that I miss." she sighed, he looked at her, "what's wrong?" she sighed sitting up grabbing the plates and sliding the back door patio open and walking towards the kitchen. Troy followed her, "Brie, what's wrong?" she sighed biting her lip, "It's just..so much.. everything is happening to fast, I..stanford..graduation...us.."

Troy grabbed her hand in his, "Hey, as long we're together its cool right?" Gabriella smiled, squeezing his hand "yeah...together." Troy smiled, moving forward to kiss her lips but he felt a lightness in his head. "Ah..." she looked at him, "You okay?" she asked, frowning. He nodded, "Yeah...just-ah...okay, nodding, hurts." He gripped his head, Gabriella bit her lip, "maybe it was when you hit your head at the game?" Troy shook his head as lightly as he could, "No, I would've felt-" Gabriella interrupted him, "delayed reaction Troy...come on, sit down...I'll call your dad." Troy let her lead him to the couch, he leaned his head back against the couch. Gabriella sighed, "I don't know how serious it is..." he winced, "well put it this way Brie...my head hurts like fuck." Gabriella resisted the urge to laugh, she picked up her cellphone. "I'm calling daddy Jack."

Gabriella called Jack and he picked up, "Hello?" Gabriella bit on her tongue, "Daddy Jack, Troy.. his head is hurting, and I think it's cause of his hit on the floor at the game. Jack sighed, "do you all have any tylenol or advil?" Gabriella nodded, "yeah, we do." Jack smiled, "Just give him some of that, and just let him lay down and sleep there, if he still hurts, call me back and I'll take him to the hospital." Gabriella nodded hanging up, and looked at Troy, "I'm gonna get you so tylenol, and then your gonna lay down, if your head still hurts, let me know, I'll call your dad and he'll take you to the hospital." Troy groaned, "fine.. but only if you lay with me."

she smiled, "of course." she got him the medicine, and after he took it, they layed in her bed, and she looked at him, "Your head hurting still?" he shook his head, "No, I'm fine now.. the medicine is helping.." he kissed her forhead, "thank you." she smiled laying her head against his chest. he smiled, "You tired?" she nodded, shutting her eyes, "yes, very.. I didn't get any sleep on the plane.. I'm exhausted."

Troy yawned, holding Gabriella tight to him. "I think that a nap would do us both good." she smiled, nestling herself tight into his chest, and wrapping her arms around him. "I'll be here when you wake up." Troy chuckled sleepily, "you better..." they both fell into a heavy dreamless sleep in each others arms. It was an hour when Gabriella woke up and Troy was sitting on the edge of the bed, gripping his head and nearly pulling his hair out of his hands. Gabriella sat up, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Troy you okay?" He shook his head, but he winced, "the pain is back Brie...I think it's more than a normal head ache." Gabriella's eyes widened, "maybe when you hit the gym floor, you got a concussion..."

Troy sighed, "I..I need to go to the hospital." Gabriella nodded helping him up, "come on." she helped him up leading him out to the hallway and outside to the car in the passenger seat. she got into the car driving him to the hospital.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

As they checked him out, The doctor sighed, "Yes, It is indeed a concussion Troy." Troy bit his lip. Gabriella looked at the doctor, "Is it a serious concussion?" The doctor shook his head quickly, "No, No.. it's nothing serious, no surgery or anything, he'll be just fine.. he just needs to take the medicine I will be giving him." Gabriella looked at Troy sternly, "and I'll make sure he takes it." Troy smirked at her, then asked the doctor, "so, Can I leave tonight?" The doctor smiled, "yes, you will just need to check out up front." Troy nodded hopping off the hospital bed, and checking out.

As They walked into her house, she looked at him, "Your taking the medicine the doctor subscribed." she said holding out the bottle. Troy rolled his eyes, taking the bottle, looking at it, and smirked, giving it back to her. "I'm good." she crossed her arms, "Troy, come on." he walked passed her, "I don't like taking medicine!" she followed him, "That's not fair Troy, I always do what you tell me." Troy smiled turning to her, "I'm not taking it." he smirked walking on but then her words stopped him, "Fine, then I guess I'll pack my bags, and go back to stanford right now, and won't return and won't make love to you ever again." she smirked.

Troy frowned, "Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "don't even joke about that..." the smile on his face was a contradiction to the serious look in his eyes. Gabriella sighed, running her fingers through his hair, "please...for me, take your medicine?" Troy bit his lip, then he sighed in mock defeat. "Yeah, I'll take it..." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "thank you." she handed him the bottle and he looked at it with disgust and wrinkled his nose, "take it." she repeated, he looked at her, mimicking her voice, "take it."

"Troy I'm serious." "So am I." a long hearty silence. She crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm giving in...take those now." Troy smirked, "what do I get after?" Gabriella scoffed, "is sex all you think about 24/7?" he shook his head, "No..." she nodded, "good." He shrugged, "just 22/5."

Gabriella glared at him crossing her arms, "Troy please-" he smirked, "what do I get out of it?" she glared at him walking towards him trying to grab the bottle from his hand so he wouldn't hide it. he pulled it back behind him, "I don't think so Brie." she began jumping up and down reaching for the bottle, Troy just chuckled, "you know, you doing that is kind of a turn on for me." Gabriella stopped, "Troy, please..take the medicine for me." he smirked, "Brie, nothing is gonna make me take the medicine." she frowned biting her lip, "Nothing?" he shook his head smirking, "nothing." she smirked, "not even this." she wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her lips against his passionately, hard and heatedly, It felt amazing.

Okay, that's just unfair, Troy thought. He pulled away, but Gabriella only followed him and crushed her lips harder on his. He pulled away, putting his hand over her mouth lightly; her eyes were glittering. He cleared his throat, "Ah, nice kiss...but ahem, still wo-won't make me take this." She licked his hand, causing him to yank it away. She smirked, "then I guess i'm gonna have to make you take them." He looked at her, but she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and tightening her arms around his neck, so she could see into his eyes without standing on her tippy toes, "prepare for torture." he smirked, "what kind of torture will make me take this?" She smirked, beginning to rotate her pelvis over his groin, he groaned. Not fair.

He looked at her, "You are a temptress you know that?" She giggled, with out word, and continuing to grind her crotch against his, began kissing up and down his throat. Oh this was beyond torture as he felt his member harden and bulge in his pants. Her hands entangled themselves in his hair and then she sent of them down to tease his navel by drawing circles, damn it, this was BEYOND ANY PAINFUL TORTURE. "All right!" Troy said, his voice a hoarse whisper. She stopped and stared into his eyes, "All right what?" she was smirking, he gulped, "I'll take the damned medicine...before I have the both of us make love on this kitchen floor right now."

Gabriella laughed, "Take the medicine first." she gave him the bottle. Troy grabbed it rushing over to the cabinets to get a glass. Gabriella leaned against the counter giggling and smirking. he couldn't find the damn cups. "Where in the hell are the damn cups!" He was horny, and he was in a rush. Gabriella rolled her eyes, opening the cabinet behind her, she cleared her throat, "umm Troy." he turned around to look at her, she pointed above her, pointing to the glasses. he smirked walking over to her kissing her lips, then grabbing a glass and feeling it up with water, settling the pill along his throat, and gulping it down. he lifted her up by her sides onto the counter, "Now, let me have my way with you." Gabriella giggled, "Sorry Troy, for some odd reason, I'm just not in the mood."

Troy scowled, "no way..." she giggled, he wrapped her in his arms, "I'm gonna torture you like you did me..." she giggled again, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Well mister Bolton, you'll have to catch me." he cocked an eyebrow, "what?" at that time she pushed him away and ran towards the stairs, Troy had a delayed reaction before chasing her up the stairs and finding her hiding in her bra (black) and panties (also black) in the shower with the hot water running. She smirked, "Thought a hot, steamy shower would do you good..."

Troy chuckled undoing his belt, and slipping off his jeans quickly. Gabriella giggled, "Leave your boxers on." he looked at her as he slipped on his shirt throwing it on the floor. she smiled coming over to him placing her hands on his shoulders, and kissing his lips, she whispered in his ear, "I'll let you take my bra off." he smirked, slipping his hands behind her, and unclipping her bra. Troy pushed her up against the shower wall, the hot water falling on them. Gabriella smiled kissing his lips and holding his cheeks. Troy ran his hand up and down her leg. Gabriella grabbed his hand, holding it close to her. Troy pushed her up gently against the glass, kissing up and down along her neck. Gabriella moaned, "Troy.. mmm.." she smiled, "Troy Oh.." she moaned.

He chuckled, pressing her further into the wall-if such a thing was possible-as he roamed his hands all over her, his fingers landing on her erect nipples as he began to massage them. She moaned, lifting her legs around his waist as she pushed down his boxers to stick her hand in them to draw patterns on his taut ass. He moaned, kissing her skin harder and massaging her nipples deeper. She moaned in ecstacy as she dug her nails deep into his back. He nipped her neck.

After slipping out of the shower, she wrapped her arms around his neck attaching her lips to his, leading themselves back to her bedroom laying on the bed. Troy was about to enter. Gabriella moaned into the kiss, and pulled away, "T-Troy..C-Condom." Troy nodded going to her drawer and opening the package and slipping it on. he was back on her entering inside her. Gabriella moaned, "Oh.. Lord." she bit her lip gasping, scratching her nails down his back. Gabriella's insides crashed around his member, and soon Troy Collapsed over her. Gabriella giggled as he pulled her close to him, taking off his condom and throwing it into the garbage cane. Gabriella looked at him, sighing, "Brie..what's wrong?" she sighed, "I go back tomorrow."

Troy looked at her, stroking her hair, "So this was...a what? Goodbye sex?" She bit her lip, shaking her head, "no of course not! It's...I just wanted tonight to be special for us." Troy looked at her, "Brie, you should've told me." she sighed, tracing circles on his chest. "I know...I just...I hate the idea of leaving. I hate it." Troy propped himself up on his elbows, "What are you saying?" She bit her lip, pulling the covers to cover her breasts, "its just that, Graduation...I'm leaving the day after. I won't have a chance for a proper goodbye to you, my friends...I-I am seriously just...I hate leaving."

Troy looked at her, "I'm sorry you feel this way Brie.." she sighed looking at her hands. he sighed, "when do you leave tomorrow?" she bit her lip, "Right after Graduation." he sat up, "You mean your gonna miss the Graduation party." Gabriella sighed, "they only gave me a few days Troy." Troy sighed, "Brie..I..I don't.." she bit her lip, and he looked at her, "why don't I just go home?" she looked at him, "Troy." he looked away, pulling up his boxers, "I'll um see you at graduation tomorrow." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, please, don't be this way."

"Troy," she said, standing from the bed with the sheet still wrapped around her bare body. He pulled his shirt over his head, and left the bedroom to get his pants out of the bathroom. Gabriella followed him, "Troy please...just, can we talk about this-" he shook his head, "Brie, I don't want to...all right, maybe...maybe it's better this way." She swallowed, grasping his hand, "please we can talk about this-" "Why?" he asked, but he didn't give her a chance to answer, "so you can bat those big brown eyes of yours and just think that I'll turn to your servant and do your bidding? So you can break up with me? Leave me?" Gabriella sputtered, "Troy, no! I just wanted it to be special...all right? I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" he scoffed, "I love you all right, but...it's just not working now. Right now, if it was ever working at all..so I'm done here."

Gabriella began to have tears in her eyes, "Troy..please-" he looked at her, "bye Gabriella." Gabriella watch him leave her room. she shut the door behind him and sliding down the door to the floor. she began sobbing. she looked over, and something caught her eye. she crawled over to the garbage cane and looked at the condom...the tip was broken. her eyes went wide, "oh no..oh no, no, no.. I can't..I..I can't be.." she began crying on the bed. She will have to leave, she will leave tonight. she began packing her things up, and leaving her mom a note, she came outside, looking up at the house, she sighed slipping into her car and heading to the airport.


	15. Chapter 15

Troy woke up the next morning, rubbing his eyes. his dad coming in the room. "Hey Graduate Boy." Troy laughed, "Thanks dad." he sat up. Jack smiled, "So, is Gabriella gonna be there today?" Troy sighed running a hand through his hair, "Dad umm me and her, we uh..we decided to go our seperate ways." Jack looked at him, "what? why?" Troy stood up, "It just...things weren't working out.." Jack sighed, "I really hope you two work things out Troy...I know you still love her." Troy smiled sadly, "I do love her, always will.. but just..too much for me."

Gabriella and her roomate Brittany went to wal-mart and bought almost every single pregnancy test in the isle bringing them back to the dorm. Gabriella kept trying every single one and they kept turning out positive. "No, this has to be wrong!" Brittany looked at her, "Here let me try." Brittany tried it, and waited four minutes. "what the fuck is this?" Brittany said with a panic expression, Gabriella sighed, "Brit, read the label, minus sign is not pregnant." Brittany sighed of relief, "oh good..I was almost fucked there..oh shit that scared me.." Gabriella sighed, leaning back, "I am pregnant." Brittany looked at her, "Tell Troy." Gabriella shook her head, "No, I can only tell my mom.. only her."

Brittnay sighed, "you have to tell Troy, he deserves to know." Gabriella bit her lip, the last thing she wanted to do was drag Troy down. But Brittnay was right, Troy deserved to know. "Your right, Brit."her roommate smiled, "Great, now I'm late for my economics class. you my dear can call him." Gabriella nodded, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, holding the pregnancy test in her hand and staring at the little pink plus sign that seemed to scream at her. She sighed, digging her cellphone out of her pocket and dialing Troy's number, he didn't pick up. Of course she thought that it because he was at graduation. Then she called 4 days later, then a week later. Then a month. No answer. It wasn't long before she just gave up. Troy simply didn't want anything to do with her...well, Gabriella would have to learn how to be a single mom.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

**Four Years Later**

Gabriella was coming home to New Mexico after four years at Stanford and becoming at Physical Therapist. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Selena Cody Bolton. Selena looked just like Gabriella, her brunette hair and curls, her chocolate brown eyes and tan skin. but she had Troy's personality and love for basketball. Selena sat in the passenger seat brushing her doll's hair, and trying to turn on the radio, Gabriella shook her head, "Selena, No." Selena looked up at her, "But momma, I wanna listen to music." Gabriella smiled, "Were almost to grandma's." Selena smiled leaning back in her seat, looking at the beatiful place of Alberqurque New Mexico.

"Bolton passes the ball to Danforth and crosses court..." said the announcer, Troy always ignored that voice. The game was what he focused on. That is until this certain day came along, he wasn't sure if she remembered it, but he remembered it perfectly. And of course he hated to remember it. "oooh! What's with Bolton, he seems out of it tonight." It always distracted him from the game. He growled, grabbing the ball from an Oregon Trail Blazer, running towards the opposing basket and jumping in the air to shoot from half court, but then five trail blazers rammed him, causing him to hit the ground and land forcefully on his knee and his ankle twisting in a very unnatural position. "Bolton's down...he's down."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella slipped out of the car grabbing Selena's hand. Maria came towards them hugging them both. "Oh Gabriella, I missed you so much." Gabriella smiled, "I missed you too momma." Selena smiled at her grandma, "Hi Nana." Maria smiled hugging her only granddaughter. "Selena, you look so beautiful, looking just like your mother." Selena giggled, Maria laughed, "I made you some warm chocolate chip cookies, why won't you go inside." Selena smiled running inside, Maria looked at Gabriella, "how have you been?" Gabriella sighed, "better, I mean you know Selena is my life now, my life surrounds around her, but this single parent stuff..it's just so hard." Maria sighed, "why won't you tell Troy?" Gabriella shook her head, "I've tried...he wouldn't listen."

Gabriella decided, she was gonna take Selena over and introduce her to her other grandparents. Gabriella held selena's hand tightly. "Momma, where are we going?" Gabriella smiled, "were meeting your other grandparents baby." Gabriella knocked gently on the door, and Lucille opened it, and gasped, "Gabriella! Is that you!" Gabriella smiled, "Hi momma lucille, how are you?" they hugged, Lucille smiled, "I'm doing fantastic! you look so beautiful! Jack come here!" Jack came rushing in, "Gabi!" he hugged her, "what are you doing here?" Gabriella smiled, "Well I graduated from stanford, became a physical therapist, and now I'm living here with my daughter." Lucille raised an eyebrow, "Daughter." Gabriella sighed bring selena infront of her, "This is your guy's granddaughter..Selena."

The four year old hid behind her mother's leg, peering out while showing half her face. Jack chuckled, he remember Troy having that behaviour when they first took him to see Gabriella in the hospital. He bent down, "Hey...Selena, can I see you?" the little girl looked up at her mother for an answer, Gabriella nodded, Selena smiled shyly and stepped around her mother. Lucille gasped, "she looks just like you Gabriella..."-Lucille puckered her lips-"except..." Gabriella tiltered her head, "except what?" the older woman chuckled, kneeling beside her husband, "Jack, doesn't she have Troy's button nose?" Jack looked, chuckled, "Troy's button nose and freckles." Selena giggled, "I'm four!" Jack laughed, "Such a big girl." Lucille laughed, "practically a lady already." Gabriella giggled, looking at her watch, "I'll come buy later guys, but I have to see a building about opening my business there." "what business?" Jack asked, she smiled, "physical therapy."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

"Mr Bolton," the doctor said reading his clipboard, "I'm sorry but your ankle and your knee suffered fractures that do stop you from playing any further until they've healed." Troy sighed, shifting on the little doctor's bed. His best friend Chad sat in the chair across from him, "I have to play basketball, we're so close to the championshi-" "mr Bolton, you want to play on the court throwing touchdowns that's fine; but you have to wait for that ankle and knee to heal."

Troy sighed, looking at chad, then at the doctor, "Ok, so what am I suppose to do in the mean time?" The doctor sighed looking at the clipboard, "Your gonna have to seek physical therapy." Troy groaned, "for real?" Doctor sighed, "We have a doctor right now who is getting a spot in her office, would you like to go see her?" Troy sighed, "If it means I get my ankle healed faster, then I don't care." The doctor smiled, handing him the card, "here's the address of the building, ask for room 15" Troy nodded, "alright."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat in her office, she smiled spinning around in her office chair. this was so exciting for her. her first day on the job. Her boss came in, "Good Evening Miss Montez." she smiled at him, "Good Evening Mr Jones." he smiled, "you ready for your first patient today." she nodded, "born ready." Mr Jones nodded, "I'll bring him up." she nodded as he left, she looked on the counter of the picture of her and selena, she smiled, "Your the only reason I'm here babygirl." a voice then got her attention, "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton, I need therapy done on my ankle." he said walking in on crutches, Gabriella looked at him, her eyes went wide, "T-Troy?" "G-Gabi?" she looked at him, grabbing her clipboard, "umm have a seat."

Troy stumbled to a seat, his crutches falling to the ground but Gabriella helped prop him up before he could join on them on the floor. "Thanks..." he muttered, "uh..first time using crutches." Gabriella smiled politely, steadying him as she helped him sit down and picked up his crutches, leaning them against her desk. She felt Troy's eyes on her backside the whole time, "So...Troy, your ankle needs physical therapy?" He nodded, "why I'm here...otherwise I can't play." she bit her lip and nodded, reading over his file while he roamed his eyes over the office and settled them on the picture of Selena. He chuckled, picking it up, "Cute kid." she looked up from the file, "thanks...her name's Selena Cody.." He showed her his crooked smile, "Nice Name."

Gabriella nodded taking a seat at her desk opening his file. "so umm basically how did your ankle get in this condition?" Troy sighed, "Well a guy from the other team pushed me down, I hit my knee, and twisted my ankle on the floor.." Gabriella nodded, getting up, "shall we take a look?" he nodded. she stood up coming over to him and help him onto the bed. she grabbed his foot and began examining his ankle. he looked at her, he just wanted to talk to her. "so your a physical therapist now?" she nodded not looking up, "Yeah, after I graduated with honors from stanford, I wanted to be close to home." Troy nodded, remembering that picture of selena, "so.. umm..your remarried?" he asked, they actually never got a divorce.

she shook her head, "No..I didn't." he looked at her confused, "Then who is selena from?" Gabriella bit her lip, Troy looked at her, waiting for an answer. Gabriella sighed, "umm your ankle looks really sprang and swollen.. I will have you a special treatment for you 3 days a week for a month..then you should be able to play."

Troy nodded, "That's good." Gabriella continued to examine his ankle, "It's a little swollen here by your achilles heel." She wrote that down on the chart, "I suggest a cold pack then you switch with a hot pack five minutes after, keep that up for at least a week or so." Troy nodded again, "Hey that's great I'll do that, you didn't answer my question." she looked up, "question? What question?" He sighed, "Selena, whose her dad?" you, Gabriella thought. Instead she looked back down at his ankle, "how do you think your reflexes are?" "What?" Troy shook his head, "Brie-ouch!" she bent his foot back slightly, testing reflexes. She wrote on the chart, then looked up at him, "We can't start stretching until you've taken the swelling down.."

Troy looked at her, watching as she stood up, watching as she wrote down on the chart again. He sighed, "Are you avoiding my questions now?" She said nothing, biting her lip, she said, "I will see you next wednesday Tr-Mr. Bolton...make the appointment with the receptionist out front." He looked at her, grabbing the crutches as she handed them to him. "Brie what's go-" "See you next wednesday Mr. Bolton, bye!" she shut the door behind him.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

At The Welcome home party, Gabriella sat on the couch with Selena in her lap. Troy and his parents came over and were all talking and catching up. Troy kept his eyes on the little girl the whole time. he didn't know why, but he felt...a connection with her. "Momma.. Me wanna go to bed." Gabriella smiled, "ok baby." she carried her upstairs, and Maria looked at Jack and Lucille, It was time to tell Troy, rather Gabriella liked it or not. "Troy, honey we have something to tell you." Maria started. Troy looked at her, then to his parents. Jack took a deep breath, "Selena is your daughter."

He looked at his dad, his eyes serious for a minute then he turned to laughing, "Dad, she's not my daughter...the last time Gabriella and I had sex was when we were together." "Four years ago." Lucille pointed out, grabbing Troy's hand, "Sweety she is yours and...she is the sweetest." Troy looked at the three adults, "no...no! She can't be..I mean, we used protection for crying out-she can't be-" Jack held onto his son's shoulder's. "Troy, calm down...have you seen that little girl? She's...exactly like Gabriella and if you closely at her face-" "She has your nose and your freckles." Lucille interrupted. Troy looked at all three of them again, his heart constricting in his chest, "It's impossible." he shook his head, grabbing his crutches and going toward the down stairs bathroom.

He needed to think. Was it true? Was Selena his? Gabriella didn't say anything about it in the office earlier...then again, she evaded and avoided every question he asked her. He leaned back on the door, the crutches wobbling under his arms but he held them firmly so he didn't fall to the ground and yell the whole 'I've fallen and I can't get up' schpeel. He's not that old. "It can't be..." he muttered, looking at himself in the mirror. He saw a man who was tired, and had purple bags under his bloodshot eyes. He huffed out a breath, opening the door to go back to the party but accidentally bumped into Gabriella walking down the stairs with her arms full of a now over rambuncious four year old.

Gabriella looked at him, "uh..uh...sorry." she looked up toward the four year old, Selena, who was now dancing and jumping on the coffee table. Gabriella sighed, pushing herself off the ground, "Selena Cody, get down from there, you said you were tired!" Selena giggled, jumping off the table and running to Troy was pushing himself up on his elbows. Gabriella sighed, turning to help him up and then give him the crutches. "MOMMY! ME NOT TIRED ANYMORE! DANCE DANCE! PARTYYY!" she screamed, hanging on Troy's good leg. At that moment, she didn't mean to say it, her daughter's full name, but..some things just slip out. "Selena Cody Bolton!"-Troy's eyes went wide and his breath and blood frozen in his body-"stop it right now, and come up stairs with me so you can get to bed!"

Troy looked at her, "What?" Gabriella bit her lip, "n-nothing..come on selena." she grabbed her hand rushing up the stairs. Troy followed her, "Gabriella-" "Troy please let me get Selena to bed." Troy sighed but nodded, Gabriella lifted up a hyper selena in her arms taking her to bed.

Troy sat down on the couch waiting for her, and Gabriella walked down the stairs seeing him seat there. she took a deep breath coming towards him, "hey." she spoke. he looked at her, "Is she mine?" Gabriella sighed taking a seat beside him, nodding, "yes..she's yours." Troy became angry, "why in the hell did you not tell me about her!" Gabriella looked at him, "I Tried! I tried for months! years! you wouldn't answer my calls, you wouldn't write me back! I tried telling you! you wouldn't listen to me Troy!"

Jack, Lucille, and Maria cleared their throats, moving everyone out to the backyard and giving Troy and Gabriella some space to..talk. A long heavy silence dragged over them, Gabriella stood there with her arms over her chest. Troy pushed himself up on his crutches, "you could've emailed me! Or did you forget?" Gabriella looked at him, her anger rising, "would that have made a difference Troy? Would it?" his nostril's flared, "at least she'd have a father-" "why?" she yelled, making Troy back up a little, "so you could run out with your tail between your legs like you did me? No thanks Troy! I'm not letting you or anyone else hurt her, she's mine and she'll stay mine!" Troy looked at her, if he was expecting her to yell something at him, which he was, that wasn't it.

Talk about hitting -no, kicking, kicking below the belt. Another heavy silence dragged over them. Gabriella's chest rose and fell quickly, her face red and flustered with anger. Troy was coming down. "Brie-" she held up a hand, "don't call me that, Bolton. I'm your physical therapist...nothing more." She ripped the ring from her finger thatTroy gave her when they eloped at the floor, Troy watched it bounce and roll around. Amazed and shocked that she'd kept it.

Troy picked it up, "Gabriella..You..You kept it." she looked at him, "Yes I did, I still loved you, even though you left me..." he bit his lip. she began to have tears in her eyes, "you know what sucked the most? I had to raise her by myself! no help, just me and her!" Troy looked at her, "If you had told me-" "don't start that! I tried! you wouldn't listen! The night you left, I looked at the condom you used, it was broken.. what was I suppose to do? you weren't talking to me anyways-" "Yeah, but you could atleast let Maria tell me! she knew!" Gabriella bit her lip, "what difference would of it made Troy? would you actually still be there for selena? be her father? be a husband?"

Troy nodded, "Yes I would, cause that's what we wanted in the beginning Gabriella... remember, the first baby we were gonna have." she looked at him, "don't bring that up, please." he sighed, "Gabriella, I still love you..I..I never stopped...I never stopped thinking about you. I wake up every single morning, your picture is still in my room, I wake up looking at it wondering what your doing? how your doing? I didn't know if you moved on, but I didn't..I.. my life isn't anything without you.. not even lakers, if I had to, just to have you back with me, I would quit playing for the lakers." that's how much he loved her.

Gabriella looked away from him, "Troy, Just-" he crashed his lips onto hers, in a passionate fiery. Gabriella placed her hands on his shoulders as he pulled her close to him by her waist. they just stood there kissing each other. They pulled away, leaning their forheads against each other. Gabriella looked at him, "I..I can't do this Troy.. I can't be with you..I can't go back and act like nothing ever happened.. I'm not confusing Selena, and I'm am most definetly not letting you hurt her."

Troy sighed, "Brie.." she pulled away out of his arms, putting some distance between them. She shook her head, "I'm sorry Troy but...I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm an adult, a mother and...just your physical therapist." She walked up the stairs, stopping at the bottom and her voice quivering and shaking, but kept at normal volume, "I'll see you wednesday...Mr. Bolton." She walked up the stairs, going to her room; well, so it seemed, she actually went to Selena's room. She felt...safe with her daughter, like she was the one who needed protection. It was silly.

Downstairs, Troy just watched the stairs, hoping that she'd come back down again. After a few minutes, she didn't come back down, he looked at the ring in his hand. Still flabbergasted that she kept it after four years, but...he sighed, looking up at the back window and gesturing for his parents to come in with a nod. They did. "So," Jack said when they surrounded Troy, patting his shoulder, "how'd it go?" He looked at his father, shaking off his hand and hobbling to the door on his crutches. He just wanted to be alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Maria and Selena sat at the table as Gabriella left out the door to go to work. Maria looked at Selena, "Do you want more pancakes?" Selena shook her head, "No thank you Mamaw." Maria pat her her hair, "you wanna go see nana lucille and papaw jack?" Selena nodded happily, Maria took her hand and walked acrossed the street.

Truth is, Troy was gonna be there visiting his parents for awhile, and maybe he can get to know his daughter, without Gabriella knowing. Maria knocked on the door, and Jack opened it, "Hi Maria, Hi Selena." Selena walked in "Hi papaw!" Troy and his mother watched from the kitchen. as the walked forward, Troy looked at Selena, she was beautiful, just like Gabriella.

Selena leaped into Jack's arms and giggled as he started to tickle her sides. Troy smiled, she had a beautiful laugh...like her mother. Lucille watched her son, "Troy, why don't you go get to know her-" "No," he said softly, shaking his head. Lucille sighed, "She's your daugh-" He turned to her, "Mom, if Gabriella wanted me to be in her life then she wouldn't have given up trying to contact me." Lucille smacked her lips, "I remember, distinctly, that when your cellphone rang I asked you to answer it cause I didn't want to hear that rap crap, and you just hit ignore." he shrugged, "so?" she sighed, "it could be as much her fault and yours. Mostly yours." Troy opened his mouth to retort, but Lucille patted his shoulder and walked out of the kitchen, "Selly!" she called, Selena giggled, screaming and wriggling to get down.

Jack chuckled settling her down and watching as she ran to her other grandma, "LULU!" Selena yelled, Lucille chuckled, "I love it! Lulu...you gonna call me that instead of grandme?" Selena nodded vigorously, all the adults laughed, Selena peered over Lucille's shoulder and saw Troy in the kitchen. She pointed her tiny hand at him, reaching. Lucille set her down and she ran to him with her thumb in her mouth. Troy watched as she stood at his feet just watching him with intelligent brown eyes. "Uh..." Troy said, Selena pointed to the TV, then to him, "you fly on TV..." he looked at her confusedly, suddenly she wrapped her tiny arms around his leg. "Laker...me love laker."

Troy looked at her, unsure of what to do, but the little girl hugging his legs-or leg, his bad leg was propped up behind him, so he could hobble on the crutches. "Laker daddy." Troy's eyes widened, his mouth forming a tight O as if he was gonna say 'what' or 'how'. Selena looked up at him with a huge grin, "Mr Laker will you be my daddy?" "uh...uh..." he looked at his parents and Maria for any word of what to do, but they only smiled. He looked back at the small girl, "Uh...hey, where's your mommy?" Selena giggled, "at work! She heals people! I love her!"

Troy looked at her, then his parents, "umm why won't you go back to your grandma." Maria, Jack and Lucille all frowned. how could Troy treat his own daughter this way? they didn't raise him to be this way. Selena only looked at him, and nodded, "ok." and went to her mamaw Lucille. "Mamaw LuLu, Can I swim in the swimming pool?" Lucille smiled, "yes you can, would you like to go get dressed first." Selena nodded, "Yes, would you and mamaw Maria come with me." they both nodded going to get her bathing suit.

Jack looked at Troy, "I can't believe you! treating your own daughter this way! I didn't raise you like this!" Troy looked at him, "Look, If Gabriella wanted me a part of her life-" "will you hear youself! Gabriella told us she tried! tried calling, tried texting, tried writing! you wouldn't answer her! she tried to tell you that you were a father! and you just ignored her! so this is no way Gabriella's fault Troy! you just wanna blame her! your the one that's gonna be missing out on that little girl's life!" there was silence, then Jack spoke, "I don't know about you, but me and your mother are staying in selena's life, we don't care if you are or not.. but Selena needs a father, and if you can't be it, then I might as well be a father again, even though I would love to see you do your job."

Troy looked at him, "what job?" Jack looked at him, "Being a father.. being there for that little girl whenever she needs a father, a cut, a scrape, a bruise, a broken arm...and broken heart. cause if you don't start being in her life now. she won't want you in her life later on."

Troy bit his lip, "why wouldn't she? If I'm her father-" Jack looked at him, "are you? cause it seems like your doing such a fantastic job at it... when's the next show? A father spends time with their kids, not push them away!" there was complete silence, until Jack looked away, "I'm gonna go spend sometime with her.. if you want to, you know where to find her." and with that, and walked out of the room.

Troy sighed, he was doing what he thought Gabriella wanted. Not having a thing to do with Selena, but...then again, his father was right. He had to do his job and be a father. He watched them all in the pool, he couldn't help but laugh when Selena kicked water in Jack's face. Did Gabriella have to know that he was spending time with their daughter? He sighed, his dad was right, he had to be a father...biting his lip he hobbled to the guest room that was downstairs, he dug around in his suitcase and grabbed his bemuda shorts.

He wouldn't be able to swim but maybe he'd just lounge on that floating bed thing that his mom bought a few years back. When he was dressed for it, he hobbled out and out to the backyard. Selena was the first one to notice him, she climbed out of the pool and raced to him, grabbing his fingers and tugging him towards the pool. "Wet! Wet! Come get wet!" Troy actually chuckled, nodding, "sure."

Jack smiled, he was glad that Troy got some sense knocked into his head. As Troy was in the pool, Selena smiled at him, she had floaties on both her arms. Lucille looked at Maria and Jack and gave them a look that said 'let's give them some time to spend together.' and they got out of the pool and dried off. Selena looked at Troy, "Daddy! Daddy! Watch Me!" she swam to the the steps climbing up them, "1..2..3." she held her nose and jumped in the pool, and looked at him, "did you see daddy! did you see me! I don't need floaties!"

Troy felt that his heart was jumping out of his chest everytime she said 'daddy'. He actually..felt like his smile was permanent. "That was great, do you know how to back float?" He was hanging on the side of the pool since his crutches couldn't go inside and he couldn't find that damn floating bed thing. Selena giggled and shook her head, Troy chuckled, "well I'll teach you." She squealed, grabbing his out stretched fingers, "Daddy gonna teach me back floaty!" he laughed, he was falling in love with this little girl. "Okay," he said, slowly removing his hand from the wall of the pool, he wobbled, "if I fall in, I don't want to take you with me..." She giggled, "I won't let daddy fall." he chuckled, "good to know."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

It Was Wenesday Now and Troy walked into Gabriella's office. she was at her desk doing some paper work. he sighed limping over to the chair, she looked up at him, "Have a seat." she said looking away. he sighed sitting down and putting his crutches against the desk. she slipped out of her chair, searching for his folder. he looked on her desk, and saw all kinds of pictures of Selena. even a new one, that seemed to be a school picture. he smiled at it, he loved that little girl already. Gabriella sighed grabbing his folder, "Have you been doing what I said about the cold package on it, then the hot package?"

He snapped his eyes to her, "uh...heh heh." Gabriella looked at him through her lashes, sighed then marked in the folder. "I'll take that as a no...you knot Bolton, the swelling won't go down or get any better if you don't do what I say." Troy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, "you know how childish the last name thing is?" Gabriella made answer, instead she stood up from her desk and gestured to the little bed off to the side and then looked pointedly at Troy.

He held up his hands as if he was surrendering to a war. "I get it...to the bed." he grabbed the crutches and hobbled the short distance to the bed, and then Gabriella started her examination. She tsk'd, "The swelling seems to be worse this time." She marked in the folder, Troy looked at her, seeing how beautiful she was. "It's like you don't age." Gabriella ignored that comment, he sighed, "don't tell me you forgot to take a compliment-OW! DAMN IT!" she bent his ankle back, staring at him with a sweet smile, "I'm your physical therapist...no flirting." He smirked, "I'm not flirting unless you want me to-FUCK!" she bent it to the left, Troy bit his lip, "will you stop that?"

Gabriella smiled sweetly at him, "your reflexes are pretty bad Troy." she sighed crossing her arms. Troy looked at her, "does this mean I can't play anymore?" she sighed looking at her clipboard, "If you actually do what I say, you'll get better soon.. better to walk around, swim, and play." she went to her desk, and began writing some stuff down. Troy stepped off the bed, limping over to her with his crutches and sitting down.

he smiled, "so umm you wanna go out to eat tonight?" Gabriella glared at him, "Bolton, I'm your physical therapist-" "so doesn't mean you can't go out with your patient?" she nodded, "Exactly. I can't anyways, I have a dinner date with Mr Jones, and others." she kept reading his file, "and also, you shouldn't do much Activity until your ankle heals."

Troy nodded, biting his inner cheek, "Well, if you want to ...you can come to my house for a barbeque-" she slammed his folder down, "I'm your physical therapist Okay." Her voice was stern, Troy didn't shrink back, he actually smirked. She sighed, narrowing her eyes, "what?" He chuckled, "nothing...just...that whole get up your wearing, it's a turn on." Gabriella scoffed, "leave, make an appointment in two weeks and I'll see you then." He tilted his head, "not when you're on break?" She rolled her eyes, "you can leave out the door Bolton, or you can follow your crutches out the window."

Troy bit his lip, "I want to talk about things-" she narrowed her eyes, "I don't care Troy.. Go!" she yelled. Troy just sat there with his arms crossed, "I don't wanna talk about us.. about us getting back together." even though on the inside, he wanted that so bad. he right now wanted to take her over to that small doctor bed, throw her on there, and make sweet love to her like there's no tomorrow. Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "I don't wanna talk about anything with you, ok!" he smiled, "I wanna talk about Selena... a father for her." she glared at him, "No, I don't want you near her, don't come near her! Don't!" she threatened.

"She needs a father Gabriella." He wasn't really yelling, but his voice was raised. Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest, "oh and now your concerned for it? Well, why weren't you so concerned when I tried calling you...or texting...or writing...or-" "I get it all right!" Troy yelled, "I was stupid, you want me to shout it to everyone?" Gabriella staggered back, staring at him, before she could open her mouth to retort, he hobbled to the window and threw it open.

At first she thought he was going to jump, but apparently he was leaning out, and then he yelled, "HEY! ALBUQUERQUE! GUESS WHAT? I'M A FUCKING IDIOT!" Gabriella felt the heat rush to her cheeks, she rushed to the window pulling Troy away and shutting it then locking it.

"Are you insane?" She chided, Troy smirked sarcastically "I'm just screaming to the world what your afraid to say to my face." Gabriella looked at him, sputtering out her words, "I'm..I am not afraid of you!" He smirked, "then say it Gabriella." He was hobbling towards her, making her back up against the wall.

"Say it..say what you think I am." She hit the wall, Troy smirked, "you think I'm a coward who ran away, a jerk, a jackass a-" "FINE!" she yelled, shoving at him, "you are-are...are the A WORD! " He chuckled, "The 'A word' huh?" She crossed her arms, over her chest and nodded.

He laughed out loud, "Tell me Gabriella what is the A word?" She bit her lip, her chest rising and falling with anger and...heat. She looked away, Troy goaded her, "too afraid of me to say it to my face?" she snapped her head to him, "no." "then say it."

"I'm sorry that you're a fucking coward to run out on me 4 years ago! I'm sorry that you don't have enough bravado or sense enough to answer your phone"-smack, she hit his head with a clipboard-"when I tried telling you I was fucking pregnant! And I'm sorry that no one can help you cause your a FUCKING ASSHOLE!" she shoved him hard enough that he hit the wall behind him. A heavy silence sliced through them, Gabriella actually felt something leave her shoulders. Like a huge weight. "Better?" Troy asked, staggering on his crutches, Gabriella looked away; straightening her outfit and sitting in her desk. Turning towards the window.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

A Couple nights later, Troy is sitting on the porch just thinking about things. he wanted Gabriella back so bad. he would do anything. everytime he saw her, she was more and more beautiful then before. he still has the urge to kiss her and touch her everytime they are near each other. she still gives him the tingles and sparks like she did when they first began dating, first kissed, and first time making love.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he heard a car door slam and giggling, he looked over and saw Gabriella and a guy with brown hair get out the car, he heard their conversation cause well, he was across the street. "I had a real nice time tonight.. Jake." he chuckled, "Yeah it was nice, we should do it again sometime.." he waggled his eyebrows, she giggled and smiled, "Yeah, We should do it again Jake, but next time, we should go ride go-carts." he laughed, "Ok, well tonight was just a suprise..." she smiled and looked at him wrapping her arms around his neck, "Well I was suprised, I loved it.." he smiled at her, and cupped the side of her cheek, "I'm gonna kiss you Gabriella." she looked at him, and he crashed his lips onto hers.

Fire. Red. Boiling. His stomach felt like it was tied in a knot and then he was suckerpunched so hard the wind got knocked out of him. His eyes clouded and his lips sneered but when they pulled away and dude finally left, Troy offered a cordial smile and waved politely, Gabriella cleared her throat and turned to walk in her house. She was not expecting Troy to see that...wait? Why? They weren't...technically together anymore. She could date who she wanted. She was on the market. Troy stood up, leaning on his crutches and going back to his house.

He was about to go to the guest room when the phone rang, and his parents were out at the movies. Damn them. "Hello?" He answered, "HI!" Selena squealed, he chuckled, "hey...what's up? You know how to use a phone?" selena nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Mamaw Maria taught me how! MAMA CAME BACK FROM HER DATE!" another grim reminder that made Troy sick. He gripped the phone tight, "Hey munchkin, is there something you want?" She giggled, "I want to play tomorrow! While mommy and Jake go out again!"

Troy's stomach tightened with jealousy. "She's umm going back out again?" Selena nodded, "Yep! Mommy said that she and Jake are just friends." then her voice turned into a whisper, "But I think there more then that." Troy chuckled, "yeah baby, I do too.. umm what do you wanna do tomorrow?" she paused for a moment, thinking about what she would want to do with her daddy while he was still using crutches. "hmmm.. let me think...hmm... umm.. Watch The Lion King!" she squealed with a soft smile.

Troy laughed, "Okay, I think I have that movie..and the second one." Selena squealed, "YAY!" Gabriella had heard her, cause Troy heard her voice, "Sel, who are you talking to on the phone-and why are you on the phone?" Troy's eyes widened, but Selena was a bright kid. "I'm talking to friend from playschool..."

Troy wanted to laugh, "I'll see you tomorrow Lena." he said, using his nickname for her. Selena giggled, "See ya, I LOVE YOU!" his heart swelled in his chest, his eyes stung with small tears. He could see Gabriella standing next to Selena with her arms over her chest, wondering why'd she say 'I love you' to her friend from playschool. "I love you too Lena." They hung up, Troy leaned forward on his crutches, going to the refrigerator and pulling out a light budlight. His dad always has them in there, and when they were gone, Troy's been sneaking them since he was 16. Cause he liked the taste of them.

Gabriella went on her date the next night, and Troy and Selena spent most of the night together. Selena layed in Troy's arms looking up at the stars. "Look! A Lion! do you see it! do you see it Daddy!" she pointed out to the sky. he chuckled, "Yeah Lena, I see it... you have lion on the brain don't you?" she nodded giggling, "I love simba." she giggled laying her head on his chest. "Will you and Mommy get back together?" Troy smiled softly, "yeah baby, we will.. I know we will." he knew for sure he had to get Gabriella, one way or another. Selena looked up at him giggling, and gasped, and pointed up at the treehouse, "Is that yours?" she asked.

Troy smiled, "Yeah...me and grandpa built it." Selena smiled, jumping from the hammock and running to the ladder and climbing up like a monkey. Troy laughed, when she she reached the top she grabbed the rope edge, "I'M A PRINCESS IN A TOWER!" Troy laughed, getting up from the hammock, standing just below her. "And princess Selena, are you in need of rescuing?" She giggled, "are you a knight?" Troy smiled, "Yeah, I'm your knight." She giggled then her expression turned serious, "DRAGON! BIG AND BLUE!" Troy turned around, his eyes widened as he picked up a big stick from the ground, "en garde Dragon! Don't come near the princess!" Selena giggled, watching as her daddy battled the dragon.

"Get him! Save me save me!" One plunge through the dragon's chest and Troy threw the stick down, he turned to her and smiled as he started climbing the ladder, Selena went to the opening in the bottom of the tree house floor and watched him. "Daddy, I wouldn't climb up here if I were you." He looked at her, "and why not fair princess?" she giggled, "cause there's a bunch of face eating trolls behind you grabbing your ankles." Troy's eyes widened, "Oh crud, can they climb?" she pretended to think, then she shook her head with a smile. Troy smiled, "then I'll come up. Give me your hand fair lady." She giggled again, reaching out her hand to take his, he pretended that he was struggling to climb-actually he was, cause his ankle was still a little swollen.

"Sir knight, the trolls are eating your foot!" He gasped, swearing in his head, "good foot or bad foot?" she giggled, "I'll ask them, she peered over his shoulder, "TROLLS! IS THE KNIGHTS FOOT GOOD OR BAD?" Troy chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully, "not exactly what I meant fair princess,but..."-he pretended to kick something, using his bad foot, he winced when he heard the crack of the bone, but he ignored it. "I'm coming to rescue you." She giggled, helping pull him up and slide him inside. He grabbed her waist and held her to him. "I GOT THE PRINCESS!" he yelled, she giggled, squealing loudly as Troy began to tickle her like mad.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella came home from her date walking inside, "Momma, Selena?" she said coming in. Her mother walked in, "Hey, how was the date?" Gabriella looked at her, and ignoring her question. "Wheres Selena?" she crossed her arms. Maria sighed, "Gabriella don't be mad-" Gabriella looked at her, "why would I-" then she narrowed her eyes, "Troy." and she walked out of the door and walked across the street and into the backyard. she saw Troy and Selena on the hammock, and Selena is asleep in Troy's arms.

Troy looked up to see an angry Gabriella. "Brie..I-" she came over to him lifting a sleeping Selena from his arms. Troy stood up, "I was gonna bring her-" Gabriella glared at him, "Save it! I don't know what my mother was thinking! but I forbid you to come near this baby again! I forbid it!"

Troy looked at her, "Wha-Brie!" grabbing his crutches and staggering, he hated these things right now. "Wait up!" Was she always so fast? Selena was a heavy sleeper, something that she got from Troy. But the heavy sleeper stirred, and when Gabriella was on the sidewalk, Selena woke all the way up when she saw that she wasn't with Troy. "Daddy?" she whispered, watching him hop along. She gasped, reaching her arms out and wiggle in her mother's arms, causing Gabriella to slow to a stop. "Daddy! Daddy!" she yelled, Gabriella switched shoulders, "Selena come on we're going home." She screamed, "NO! DADDY!" Troy heard his daughter, struggling to hobble faster, he really hated these damn things. "I WANT DADDY!"

Gabriella looked at Troy behind them, "what Troy!" he looked at her, then at selena, then back at her, "You need to let her make her own decisions." Gabriella looked at him, putting selena down and holding her hand tightly. "Momma, kiss daddy." Gabriella sighed, "Troy, It's none of your buisness what decisions I make with her-" he nodded, "Yeah it is, She's my daughter to Gabriella! and that's not fair that you make decisions like these for her! Selena has her own mind! your just be selfish and you are acting more like a four year old then she is!"

Gabriella glared at him, "Oh, so now I'm being selfish!" she was angry now, "Who was the one who wasen't gonna let me go to Stanford Troy! who was the one that wanted to keep me here all to themselves and not go away! and Who was the one who left me cause they couldn't handle being away from me! who was it Troy! Tell me? It wasen't me! It wasen't!" Troy looked at her, "Gabriella, I screwed up I know, I screwed up our relationship, and even our friendship.. but your not letting me be a dad to selena-" "Selena doesn't need you!" Selena had tears in her eyes, "mommy, I want him." Gabriella didn't hear her, she just grabbed selena's hand and went across the street, Selena turned to look back at him, and frowned waving goodbye.

He sighed, watching as Gabriella pulled Selena along to the front door of her house, Selena of course never looked away as she waved; her little face torn by tears, her lips trembling. "Da-dad...daddy..." she whimpered. Troy didn't know why, but his arm seemed to stretch out on it's own and reach out to her even when Gabriella and her disappeared through the door. He sighed, feeling his chest tighten and his throat thicken. He felt more alone than he had four years ago.

"Get to bed right now young lady." Gabriella said when they were inside, Selena crossed her little arms over her chest and looked down at the floor with out saying any other words but, "I want my daddy." Gabriella sighed frustratedly, "Selena, you don't need your father...now get to your roo-" "I hate you." She whispered, her mother heard; stopping in her monologue. "What did you just say to me young lady?" Selena looked up, her lips still quivering, "I want my daddy. I hate you."

Gabriella got angry. Troy made her hate her. "Selena Cody Bolton! go to your room right now! you are grounded for the first time!" she yelled. Selena began crying running up the stairs and slamming her door.

Gabriella ran back outside running across the street. Troy was still standing there. "Hey!" he turned around, and he got a slap in the face. he touched his cheek looking over at a pissed off Gabriella. "I don't know what you did Bolton to make her hate me!" Troy looked at her, "I didn't do anything!" she scoffed, "Yes you did! she just told me she hated me!" Troy sighed, "There just words Brie-" she glared at him, "just stay away from me! stay away from me, and selena! don't come near us or try to contact us! at all! If you come near selena again I'll call the police!"

Troy looked at her, grabbing her wrist before she can get away. Gabriella turned back with fury in her eyes, "let go of my arm!" "No!" Troy yelled, "we have a lot to work out! And we're gonna work it out!" She tugged on it, twisting and pulling, "let go!" "no Brie, we're gonna talk!" She twisted her arm again, "You don't own me Troy Bolton! I'm not your wife anymore! I hate you!" Troy looked at her, feeling like she had just ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped it into the ground, danced a mexican hat dance and then spat on it right in front of his eyes. He took his grip off her wrist, for a while, none moved. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words were stuttered, "I-I...I guess, I'll just go back to LA then...find a new physical therapist or just quit basketball all together."

Gabriella looked at him, her chest rising and falling with anger. She was unable to find words to talk at all, before he turned around completely, he dug in his pocket and grabbed her palm. "I know..uh, I know your more than mad, but it's not Selena's fault, and as for her saying those...I'm sure they aren't true...I want her to have the ring I gave you." he placed it in her palm and turned around, hobbling slowly to the house, Gabriella just stood there like a dumbstruck-yet angry-idiot.

Gabriella walked back inside her house very pissed off. "Momma!" she shouted. Maria came in like a shy scared child, "Hi Honey." Gabriella crossed her arms walking passed her, "I can't believe you let Troy see her!" Maria sighed following her, "Gabriella, Troy's her father, you need to understand that-" Gabriella scoffed, "where has he been all this time!"

Maria stumbled back, "I know, he was wrong in the beginning to not answer you, but Gabriella, his here now, and he wants to be Selena's father.. he loves Selena, and you need to do what's best for Selena, and what selena wants. selena loves him. and wants her in his life. and if you don't want him in your life, that's fine too, but don't stop him from seeing Selena... It's not just you anymore."

Gabriella sighed, "Momma, I..I know.. but It's just so hard." Maria hugged her, "Do you still love him?" Gabriella looked down at her hands, "So much momma, but.. he.. he hurt me so bad." Maria nodded, "I know sweetheart, but when you left, he was heartbroken, he would eat or sleep for weeks." Gabriella looked at her, "Really?" Maria nodded, "Go talk to him...be with him."

Troy sat there on his bed packing his things to go back home in LA There was a knock on his doorframe, he looked up to see Gabriella. "Brie? what are you doing here?" she sighed walking closer to him, biting her lip, "I've been thinking, Selena does need a father." Troy smiled, "That's good to hear Brie..." she sighed, "and another thing is, I still love you.. and I want to be with you.. but it's just so hard to accept the pain you've caused me." Troy frowned coming closer to her, "I know Brie.. I know I hurt you, and you know you hurt me." she sighed looking up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and capturing his lips with hers in a passionate heated kiss. they landed on the bed with Troy ontop of her, just getting lost in their own world.

Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, and pulled away looking up at him, breathing heavily. he looked at her, "Brie.. is this okay?" she bit her lip, "yes...I love you Troy...and..I missed you so much." she kissed his lips once more, she looked over at his bed, "your going back to LA?"

He sighed, sitting back up, "Brie...yeah, I am." she sat up next to him, "but-" "I already have the plane tickets. I'm sorry." he picked up his crutches that had fallen to the ground when Gabriella had attacked him with that kiss. She sighed, "Look, Troy-" he shook his head, standing up and leaning on his crutches, "no it's fine...you made yourself pretty clear earlier Brie all right? I'm leaving...it's done." she looked at him, standing up as she watched him go to his dresser and pull out a pair of blue plaid boxers and bring them to his suitcase.

"Troy pl-" He shook his head, lifting his head to stare into her eyes, "you clear...all right, for once I'm listening to you," he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently, pulling back after at least 3 minutes. Three minutes that lasted for an eternity. He leaned his forehead on hers, "I will always love you Brie...I just have to...give you your space right now."

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy..I.." he crashed his lips onto hers, wrapping his arms around her, "don't forget about me, okay?" Troy said. she nodded, "I won't.. at all..never did." Troy smiled sadly, kissing her one last time. when he tried to pull away, she held onto him tighter, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Gabriella kept kissing him, she didn't want him to leave, no she didn't. she wanted him to stay with her, in the place they grew up in. Troy pulled away, "Brie..I..I have to go-" she shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Please don't go...please...please.." Troy sighed, "Brie..I-" she kept crying, "Please Troy..don't..don't leave me again..please.." she cried.

He kissed her again, "you should be kissed, every second...every minute." She whimpered, trying to hold him close, "I'm sorry all right..I'm sorry how I-" he shushed her, "you don't need to apologize all right? Just go to Selena...and-and tell her-" Troy was interrupted by Gabriella's phone going off, "you should answer that." He pulled away, going back to pack his suitcase. Gabriella sighed, pulling her cellphone from her pocket. "Hello...mom, calm down, what are you saying?" Troy lifted his head, catching the urgent tone in Gabriella's tone as she talked to her mother. "Mom, what? What do you mean she's-where is she?" Troy felt his blood run cold, he dropped a pair of underwear in his suitcase. He watched Gabriella, "Have you notified the police?"

Maria rambled quickly, "I-I...I don't know what happened, I just-" Gabriella sighed, "mom please calm down, did you notify the police?" Maria shook her head, even though Gabriella couldn't see, Gabriella didn't need to see it though. Panic flooded through her, "mom..okay, I'm gonna let you go, I'll keep calling you." She clicked 'end call', Troy was looking at her, "whats wrong?" She looked at him as if he had grown another set of eyes on his face and antennae. "Selena's gone Troy...my mom doesn't know where she is...I don't know...oh my G- it's my fault."

Troy's heart began pouding, and he pulled her into a hug, "come on let's find her." Gabriella looked at him, "I.I thought you were leaving-" he kissed her lips, "Selena is more important..come on." she looked at him, "how are we suppose to find her with you on crutches." Troy sighed, "We'll manage, come on."


	17. Chapter 17

Selena sat on the bench outside the park. It was kind of cold, but that didn't bother selena. she wanted to be away. "Hey sweetie." Selena looked up to see a woman. "Hi." Ivy smiled, "are you lost?" Selena shook her head, "No, I..I just wanna be alone.." Ivy smiled, taking a seat next to her, "well honey, you shouldn't be out her by yourself." Selena smiled sweetly, "I'll be fine..." Ivy looked at her, "well do you mind if I seat with you." Selena looked at her, "your cool." Ivy smiled, "I'm Ivy...I'm your grandmother." selena's eyes went wide, getting up from the bench, "no your not! your not my mamaw!" Ivy stood up coming closer to her. "don't be afraid-" Selena shook her head, "leave me alone!" she took off in the other direction.

Ivy stood up from the bench, "You shouldn't run that way at night! It's dangerous!" Selena didn't hear her, she kept running. Running as fast as her little legs could carry her. Her heart beat fast in her chest, her hair was matted with sweat from running. She just wanted to be away from the fighting and away from that woman who was so not her mamaw. Twigs crunched under her feet, she kicked rocks out of the way. She came to a rocky edge, but she didn't stop cause she didn't see where she was going. She slipped and she fell, grabbing the nearest wich just happened to be an overhanging tree root.

Troy and Gabriella were driving in the car and looking around for her. "Do you see her anywhere?" Troy asked. Gabriella was about to say no, until something caught her eyes. Selena was hanging off a tree branch. "Stop The Car!" Troy stopped on the gas pedal. Gabriella flew the car door open and rushed over to the tree. "Selena!" Selena looked up, "mommy! help me! please!" Gabriella began panicing, "I'm coming hold on!" then the tree branch fell and she fell into the river. Gabriella screamed. "Selena!" Selena began screaming, "Mommy! Daddy! help!" Gabriella began pancing, "SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP MY BABY!"

Troy hobbled with his crutches, seeing Selena dangling on the tree branch; his heart picked up, "Selena!" the little girl screamed, "DADDY! Save me!" it was like that princess game in the tree house. He looked for something, Gabriella was paying attention to Selena and the branch. The branch moved an inch, Selena screamed, Gabriella screamed. Troy gave Gabriella his crutches, "Troy...what are you-" "I'm going up there." he said, limping (albeit painfully because he wasn't listenin to Gabriella about his ankle and the swelling) to the nearest climbing edge where he could reach her. Gabriella looked at him as if he was crazy, "are you insane? Your ankle is swollen! You can't even bend it!" He looked at her from over his shoulder, "My ankle is not important at this time Gabriella"

Selena screamed-"I rest my case." he turned to start climbing, he winced at the tug of his ankle, but he stomached it. He had to get to Selena. "I'm coming Selena!" he yelled, she screamed, "Daddy!" the branch moved again, "AH!" Troy tried to move quicker, but his ankle still slowed him.

"Selena just hang on okay, daddy's coming!" Gabriella yelled, Selena tightened her grip on the branch. "I'm scared..." Gabriella looked at Troy, he was almost there, but she was also concerned for that ankle, if he did get through this...with the extent of that ankle being worked like that, he may never play basketball again. Troy grabbed at a jutted out rock, pulling himself up, he felt a stabbing pain in his ankle but he tried to ignore it. But this was a bad pain. "Ah..." he groaned silently, he looked over at Selena, "Just hang tight Princess...your knights coming." he called over to her, _God please don't let anything happen to her. _

Selena gripped on tightly onto the branch, "Daddy! I'm scared!" he reached closer holding onto the tree. "I'm almost there Selena! hold on just a little bit longer!" Selena nodded, her tiny hand was slipping. when her hand was about to slip off the branch, Troy grabbed it, she began screaming hanging off the branch. "Daddy's here..Daddy's got you." she looked up at him whimpering, "I'm sorry I ran away! I'll never do it again! please get me down!" she closed her eyes shut. Troy pulled her up, "Come here baby, hold onto daddy's neck. Selena held onto Troy's neck as he carefully began climbing back down with his swollen ankle.

When Troy got to the bottom, he landed on his back with selena ontop of him, Gabriella rushed over, "Selena!" "Mommy!" she went to her and Gabriella held onto her tightly, "Don't ever do that again! you scared me to death!" Selena sighed, "I'm sorry mommy." Gabriella hugged her, and held her hand bending down to Troy. "Troy, are you okay?" he sighed, "I'm fine." Gabriella smiled, "You...You saved her, even with a broken ankle.. you still went up there risking your basketball career to save her."

Troy looked at her, he was still on his back, "Hey...my daughter is...more important that my basketball career." Gabriella smiled, and Troy smiled back, he hadn't seen it in a long time. Gabriella reached out a hand to help him up, he took it but when he was on his feet, he fell back to ground. "What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, Troy lifted his head, lifting up his pant leg. His widened when he saw his ankle, and a bone jutting from his skin and his his ankle so twisted that his foot was bent almost clear backwards. "Damn..." he muttered. Selena didn't hear it, "is daddy ok?" Gabriella bit her lip, setting Selena down next to Troy, "I'm going to go get your parents, my mom...and call 911 emergency. Selena you stay with daddy okay?" Troy's heart swelled in his chest.

Selena nodded, grabbing Troy's fingers and squeezing tightly, "he won't leave my sight mommy." Troy chuckled, watching as Gabriella walked quickly to the car, but quickly turned back and knelt by Troy's head and kissed his lips deep and passionate. Selena giggled, "Mommy's lips are hugging daddy's." They pulled apart, smirking at the intelligent four year old. Gabriella turned to Troy, "I'm trusting you Troy..."

Troy smiled, and Gabriella pecked his lips rushing to call 911. Selena looked at her daddy, "are you and my mommy together?" Troy smiled, playing with her curls, "I hope so sweetheart." she smiled hugging him tightly, "I love you daddy..don't leave ever.." Troy sighed kissing her forhead, "I love you babygirl." she smiled warmly kissing him on the cheek, "Do you feel better?" Troy chuckled, "A little baby."

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

After Troy was in the hospital for two days, he got his ankle better, and he was off the crutches. Gabriella and him weren't really official yet. They sat in her office still getting some therapy for his ankle, she looked at him, "Your ankle seems to be doing better." she examined it. Troy smiled, "Yeah, cause I've been doing what you told me.. your good at this Gabriella." Gabriella smiled, looking at him, and writing down on his file, "so umm do you go back to LA soon?" Troy sighed standing up, "yeah, pretty soon, The Lakers need me." Gabriella nodded sighing, "I hope you do well Troy... and I'm glad this didn't ruin your basketball career."

Awkward silence, "uh..." Gabriella looked at him, he cleared his throat and sniffled his nose-something he's always done when he has something to say. She waited, "Uh...Brie,"-hesitant, like he wasn't sure if he should be calling her that-"i want you and Selena to come with me." Her heart fluttered in her chest, "Wha..what?" Troy scratched the back of his neck; nervous tick. "Yeah, I mean...we don't have to live together, or if we do live together, we don't have to share the same room, my place is plenty big enough; huge backyard." his voice faded, another silence. "so uh...what do you think?" she smirked, then laughed, "I think it's the craziest thing you've ever said in your life-" "Yeah I know." she laughed again, "-and you've said crazy stuff in your life-"

he nodded, thinking that she'll say no. "-but.." he looked at her, a slight hope burning in his eyes, "but?" she nodded, setting the file down on her desk, "Selena needs a father...and it'll be hard when I'm here and you're well, in LA." He kind of liked where this was going. "And..." she sighed, "it's crazy." "yeah.." "not really much of a plan to act on." he shrugged, limping a little towards her, "yeah..but that's the best part." she smiled, leaning on her desk. "I don't know if we'll share a room or not..." "If?" she giggled, Troy missed that sound. "If." "So..." she shook her head, but her smile grew bigger, she repeated the words that she told him when he saved Selena, "I'm trusting you Troy." He smiled, closing the gap; leaving their faces less than an inch apart. "that a yes?" she pretended to think, "Depends." He raised an eyebrow, "on what?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him a little closer, so their noses were touching."Is this a marriage proposale?" she whispered.

Troy smiled, "Well, It depends." she giggled, "on what?" he wrapped his arm around her waist, "If you would be happy about it or not?" she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him passionately, and pulling away leaning her forhead against his, "I would love it." he smiled, "Then, Gabriella..Marry Me.. again.. make me the happiest Man alive." she rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes Troy, I'll marry you...again..and this time." she leaned towards him, "let's make it special.. have the people we love there, and have our daughter as our flower girl."

Troy smiled, leaning his forehead on hers so their lips were only inches-less than mere inches apart. "Let's...just, have a wedding the way we were supposed to have one." Gabriella smiled, rubbing noses in an eskimo kiss, "I'm sorry how I treated you before...it was out-" Troy crashed his lips on hers, pulling away. "It's not your fault...and it's in the past." She smiled, "your so easy to forget what's behind us." He chuckled, "cause the past is better off forgetting and not worth remembering." She pulled away with a skeptical look on his face, "All right, Mr. Fortune Cookie..." He laughed, "I got it from a Dr. Phil book." She nodded but there was still skeptisism in her eyes.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Things were packed up, and ready to go to LA Gabriella hugged her mother, and so did selena holding her teddy bear close to her, and running to Troy. "Daddy." he smiled, "Yes princess?" she smiled, "Does LA have a swimming pool." he laughed kissing her forhead, "Well babygirl, Daddy has a pool, a hot tub, and a game room at his house, and a full basketball court." Selena gasped, "Really? can I do it all?" he chuckled, "Of course, you and your mommy are gonna be living with me." Selena smiled, running to her mommy, "Mommy! Mommy! daddy has a pool, a hot tub, and a game room." she smirked walking towards Troy, "Really now Troy?" he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist, "Hey, I'm rich Brie, aren't you happy for me?" she giggled, and nodded, "Yes, I better see a pair of new shoes."

Troy smiled wrapping his arms around her, kissing her on the lips, "I'll get you anything you want." she smiled, and Selena was already climbing into the backseat. "Let's go!" she giggled. Troy smiled kissing Gabriella's lips, "come on brie, we have a long way to California." Gabriella nodded slipping into the passenger's seat, looking at her childhood home, where her and Troy grew up. he looked at her, "You Ready?" she sighed nodding, "Ready to go to LA? yes.. ready to start our life together..kind of terrifying...never thought I'd be leaving home." she looked out the window, and sighed biting her lip, she was gonna miss home.

Troy grabbed her hand, starting the ignition and pulling out of the drive way. The adults waved as they watched the car drive down the road away from them, it was like a stereotypical ending in a movie. The car fading into the sunset just as the screen went black and the credits started to roll across the screen. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand back, Selena was clapping in the backseat. Troy smiled, "Nervous?" Gabriella turned to him, "Nervous bout what?" "Starting over again practically." She shrugged, "It's worth it. Your worth it." He smiled huger, bringing the back of her hand to his lips as he turned onto the highway. Gabriella smiled, looking at Selena in the rearview mirror, "Sel, what are you doing?" The little girl shrugged, "I'm waiting for you and daddy to hug lips."

Gabriella laughed holding Troy's hand and connecting her lips to his. she smiled pulling away. Selena clapped happily. Troy smiled and continued driving all the way to LA.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

About hours later, Gabriella carried a sleeping Selena in her arms walking into Troy's big Condo. Gabriella looked around amazed. "Wow, you have a nice place." he smirked walking over to her, and kissing her lips, "Correction, WE have a nice place." Gabriella smiled, and looked down at the sleeping selena in her arms, "Where should me and Selena sleep?" she asked.

Troy bit his lip, "I have a guest room right across the hall from my room, but...that's about it." Gabriella raised an eyebrow, Troy's next words were rushed out of his mouth, Gabriella almost didn't understand them. "Of course we don't have to share a room, I can sleep on the couch-oof!" Gabriella shoved at him, planting her lips firmly on his. Shorter than five minutes, she pulled away, "what was that for?" Troy asked, she giggled, "A nice way of telling you to shut up." He chuckled.

Gabriella layed Selena on the guest room bed kissing her on the forhead, and turning to go out the door and turing around to watch her sleep for a second, she smiled shutting off the lights and Troy stood infront of her. he brought his hand to her cheek, "you know, I'm really glad your here." Gabriella smiled, "I am too Troy... and I'm sorry about-" he pressed his lips against hers, "Oh baby, don't be sorry, leave it all in the past, cause were right here, right now, in the moment, it's all that matters." Gabriella smiled nodding, and she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

The kiss became more heated and rapidly, their lips brushing against eachother with small pecks. soon leading themselves into Troy's bedroom. Troy pushed Gabriella against the bed gently, his lips traveling down to her neck, and mumbling, "I missed you so much." Gabriella moaned as she ran her hand across his back. Troy smiled lifting his shirt up over his head, and propping Gabriella upper against the headboard, Gabriella smiled, "Put her hands on me Troy.. I want to feel you."

He kissed her lips with more heat, his hands resting on her breasts as his fingers teased the skin where her chest was exposed. He was grateful that she was wearing a tanktop. She ran her hands through his hair, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Troy..." she lulled her head back, giving his mouth space to roam and devour her throat in kisses. She arched her back, moving her hands down his shoulders and down the front of his shirt, slipping her hands underneath and teasing his belly button. He shivered, "Brie..." she giggled, rolling over so she was straddling him.

She pecked his lips and traveled the kisses down his neck and (after she literally ripped the shirt off) down his stomach. He fisted the sheets and shut his eyes tight when she was teasing the happy trail where his hair disappeared beneath the hem of his jeans.

"Brie..." Troy moaned as she giggled, taking the kisses back up to his lips as she undid his jeans and slid them down his hips with his boxers. He was about to turn over, when she stopped him. "nuh uh," she said, shoving back down to the bed with her hand. He raised an eye brow at her, she bent down and kissed his ear, whispering, "I'm not done with you yet..." he chuckled, but his chuckle vanished into gasps as she kissed down his stomach again, dipping her tongue in his navel before continuing down and wrapping her lips around the tip of his little friend.

Troy bit his lip, "Oh Brie.. this is..this is crazy...mmm" He moaned. Gabriella smiled bring her kisses back up to his lips, "I only did that cause I know I'm yours forever, and that your mine forever." he smiled getting ontop of her, "and you...are so right.. your mine brie.. nothing is gonna take you away from me.. nothing." he kissed her lips tenderly. she slid her hands behind his back scratching her nails down his back as his hard member thrust inside of her. Gabriella moaned, "Oh..Oh Troy baby.. oh that feels good...faster Troy..faster now.." he smiled pumping in faster and faster. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair. he collapsed beside her, and she pulled him ontop of her. they were both looking into each other's eyes, trying to catch their breaths, "are you ok?" she asked.

Troy smiled, kissing her lips chastly, "I am great Brie, I have my girl back, and along with her a beautiful wonderful daughter." Gabriella smiled, "It feels so good being back in your arms again.. I have no idea how I lasted without you for so long.." she ran her fingers through his hair, "I love you.. don't forget that..ever."

He smiled, pecking her lips gently, running his fingers through her hair. His words were like praises to her, "You should be kissed every minute, every second...of everyday." She giggled, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him deeply. It was like their own world. "Monsters going to get me!" they lifted their heads at the sound of Selena's voice, Gabriella giggled, pecking his nose. "I'm coming Sel-" "NO I want daddy!" She giggled, Troy chuckled, pulling himself away, "I'll be back very soon Babe."

Gabriella sat up smiling, "Alright, go check on your daughter." Troy smiled, he was proud to be called a father and have a daughter. he slipped on his boxers and jeans and walked into the guest room were Selena sat up with her bugs bunny rabbit in her arms. "Daddy?" she had tears in her eyes, "Hey baby, what's wrong?" he played with her brown curls. she sniffled, "The Monsters were going to get me.. I was scared." he smiled, "where are the monsters." she pointed to the closet across the room. Troy smiled kissing her forhead, and going to open the closet to find nothing in there. "See baby, nothing to be scared of." she nodded, "alright, I love you daddy..goodnight."

Troy kissed her forehead goodnight, moving some hairs out of her face as she lay on the pillow and holding the blanket up to her chin. "I love you baby girl." She breathed lightly as a tiny snore came from her lips. He smiled, leaving the room and walking back to his room, an crawling back in bed with Gabriella. "What'd she want?" she asked, wrapping Troy in her arms, he chuckled holding her close as if she'd disappear or fly away. "Monsters in the closet." She giggled, "and you checked." Troy nodded with a smile on his face, "nothing like battling monsters for the princess." Gabriella looked at him, "your spoiling her Bolton." He chuckled, "It's the father's job isn't it?"

Gabriella smiled, "I guess so.. but you know once you start, it won't end." Troy chuckled, "Brie, It's okay, I'll buy her anything she needs or wants. I'll pay for her college fund-" Gabriella smirked, "what if she doesn't go to college?" Troy smirked back, "Trust me, my daughter is going to college." Gabriella giggled, and he smiled, "and I'll buy you anything you want.. cause I need to provide for my family Gabriella." she smiled loving the word family roll off his tongue. "family." she smiled, he leaned his forhead on hers, "family."


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriella woke up early around 6 a clock in the morning. she stood in the bathroom with a big back shirt on that showed half her left shoulder, with some light pink jeans with ecko red footwear on. she was curling up her hair a bit, and applying some make-up.

Troy smirked behind her, "Take that crap off your face." she smiled, turning around to face him, "Troy-" he kissed her lips, "Your Beautiful just the way you are, don't hide it with make-up." she smiled with a light blush, he smiled, "You look great this morning." she smiled rolling her eyes, "Is Selena up?" he shook his head, "No she is still sleeping like a baby."

Gabriella rolled her eyes walking passed him and digged through her purse, "You know she gets that from you, sleeps all day, and stays awake all night." she grabbed her eyelash curler and attached it to her eyelashes, and then grabbed the mascara and applied it, and grabbed her lip gloss applying it to her soft lips.

Troy sighed, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his chest, "ever been to Japanese Gardens?" She giggled, "that would include me going to Japan-" Troy laughed, kissing her cheek and whispering against her skin, "mon cherie Gabriella, you are so wrong..." she giggled, "you speak french now?" he laughed, "From what I learned on movies with subtitles." She giggled, playfully hitting him in the chest, "Ow...come on. You and Selena will love it."

Gabriella sighed, "I don't know.. 4 year olds and japanese food.. I don't think that's a good blend." Troy chuckled, "I think it is." she smiled, "You also think your getting sex tonight but your wrong." she whispered. Troy pretended to be hurt, "oww brie, that hurt right here." he pointed to his heart. Gabriella giggled pecking his lips. then they heard, "oooooohhhh" They turned to see Selena smiling holding her bunny rabbit's arm. Troy scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Selena.. hey." Selena smiled waving, "Daddy, will you take me to disney land, you'll be the best daddy in the world." Gabriella smiled, "Sweetie, don't keep asking daddy to take you places, It's not right." she said.

Troy chuckled, "Brie, don't say that.. she doesn't have to ask me to take her anywhere." Troy bent down to Selena's level. "Selena, you go get dressed in something you feel comfortable in, cause I'm taking you all to Disney land." Selena began screaming jumping up and down and running to her room. Troy stood up and looked at Gabriella, "what?" he said. she rolled her eyes, "Troy, It's amazing that were together, but you don't have to do this, take us to expensive places and buy us expensive things."

He smiled, wrapping her in his arms, "Hey, I want to. Not a need...just a want." Gabriella looked up at him, for awhile that's how they communicated, by eyes. She giggled, "well, I've never been to Disneyland." He faked a gasp, "what have you been missing?" She playfully slapped his chest, "stop it...no sex." He pouted, "your killing me here Brie. Killing me."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

After a long day at Disney Land, Troy and Gabriella and Selena went for a walk on the beach. Selena was running ahead loving the feel of the breeze. Troy smiled at her, "she loves it here." Gabriella smiled, "I'm glad she does." Troy looked at her, "Brie, be honest with me, are you happy here?" she sighed, "I am happy ..with you, with selena, the beach, disney land." she smiled, "But I miss home, I can't go talk to my mom anytime I need to." "We can still visit Brie-" she shook her head, "It's not the same." then all of a sudden, everything began to spin, "woah." Gabriella held her head, "Brie..what's a matter?" she just looked at him, trying to catch her breath, she couldn't breath, and she collapsed into his arms.

Troy felt his heart race, "Selena!" He yelled, the four year old came running to him, sensing the urgency in his tone. Her eyes went wide when she saw her mother in his arms with her eyes closed; somehow, she knew that she wasn't exactly sleeping. "Mommy sick!" she yelled, Troy carried her bridal style, "Selena come on, we're taking her to the hospital...get to the car." The four year old ran fast. Another trait she got from her father, Troy held Gabriella tight to his chest, "everythings going to be fin Brie...fine. Just fine."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella woke up in the hospital, turns out, Gabriella suffered from a panic/ashma Attack. Troy was sitting in the chair next to her, rubbing her hand, "Baby, are you okay? I was so scared." she sighed, "I'm sorry, I think I was just worried, and I had a panic attack, and along with it ashma." He hugged her gently, pecking her lips, "Well I'm glad your okay." he smiled softly, "are you hungry, or thirsty." Gabriella shook her head, "I'm fine..where selena?" Troy smiled, "I took her to her new Preschool." Gabriella smiled, "I hope she likes it, being a new kid in the middle of the year is hard..I know it." Troy smiled, "She'll be fine if she's anything like you." Gabriella smiled taking his hand, and kissing his lips, "so what have you been doing while I've been asleep?" she asked.

Troy sighed, "Sitting up worrying about you." she smiled, "You didn't have to worry, It wasen't serious-" he kissed her forhead, "It was to me, if something were to happen to you, I would have no idea what I would do.. I'm lost without you.. I'm not me without you." she smiled, "Well I'm fine Troy." he smiled, "Do you still want to get married?" she nodded, "Of Course." "Hey, why won't you and Selena come to the laker game friday night with me, I wanna show off my finace, and daughter." Gabriella smiled, "that depends, is all the hot laker guys on your team going to be there?" she giggled.

He chuckled, "should I be worried?" She giggled, shaking her head and grasping his hand, "no...I just am worried about you and the oh-so sexy laker girls." He chuckled, raising his hands in surrender, "Brie, the guys have tried...their attempts were failed." Gabriella giggled again. "Well I'd love to go."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy smiled, "you'll sit in the front row right?" She smiled, "We will." He leant over, kissing her lips softly. "I love you...oh and Chad's on the team." Her eyes went wide, "Chad?" Troy nodded, "He married to Taylor?" He shook his head, "Brie, he married the dramatic icequeen of East High." Gabriella's eyes went even wider, "Sharpay?"

Troy nodded and the game began, as Troy walked onto the court, a guy around the same age as him was looking at the stunning brunette Troy kissed. as Troy came over to him, he asked him, "Hey, whose that girl?" Troy looked over to where was looking and smiled, "She's my fiance, Gabriella." The guy nodded, she was beautiful, Gorgous to be exact, he had to have her, The game started but he kept his mind and sometimes his eyes were away from the game and were focused on Gabriella. Troy had everything already, The good looks, Captain of The Lakers, girls chasing after him, and now this beatiful angel? No, this would not work for Bradley Thomas, he wanted this girl and he hadn't even met her yet.

"Thomas!" The coach screamed,"getcha head in the game!" he shook his thoughts, stealing the ball from an Ashland Tomcat point guard. Troy ran cross court waving his arms, "Brad I'm open!" he yelled, Bradley sent him a glare, green jealousy churning his stomach and fueling his energy. Troy looked at him strangely, "Brad, open!" Bradley shook his head and turned away from Troy, running towards the opposing basket and shooting. He missed. The crowd groaned loudly that it echoed through out staples center. "Time out!" Coach yelled, "guys get in here!" the lakers went to the sidelines, Troy grabbed Bradley by the shoulder, "dude I was open, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Gabriella and Selena sat in their seat waiting patiently. Gabriella's left leg was over her right. Selena held her snacks with her. "Mommy, Me want more nachos." Gabriella laughed, "baby, Daddy really wants us to watch the game." Selena smiled, "okay mommy, for daddy." Gabriella smiled kissing her forhead. Troy walked over to her and kissed her lips, "Hey." she smiled, Troy looked at her, "Game is not going well." Gabriella nodded, "What happened?" Troy sighed, "One of my members wouldn't pass me the ball, and I was wide open.. " Gabriella played with his hair, "You'll get them, I know you will." Troy smiled, and she said, "Your my number one laker, remember that." he laughed.

Bradley watched from a distance, he his stomach twisting in knots. he wanted that girl, he would get that girl, he would just have to get pass Troy. Selena looked at Troy, "Daddy, Me want more nachos.." she giggled.

Troy chuckled, "you can have some...all right?" Selena squealed, grabbing Gabriella's hand. "Can mommy come with me?" Troy rolled his eyes, "well...I wasn't gonna send you by yourself was i?" "BOLTON!" the coach yelled, Troy sighed, "I gotta go...see you." Gabriella smiled, "Yeah, I'm gonna get this monster here some more Nachos." Troy chuckled, kissing her lips softly. Bradley watched from a distance; his stomach churning in tight knots that he felt physically ill. But he swallowed it and went out to the court again, he was positioned by Troy and Chad. Troy knocked his stomach, "Dude, Brad, get me the ball when I'm open." Bradley rolled his eyes, "whatever Bolton, I will."

The Game began, The Whistled blew, and the ball went up into the air. The Lakers had the ball, and kept scoring and scoring. The game was getting more and more better then before. Everybody was cheering, and Gabriella had came back with Selena getting back to their seats. their little girl was just happy that she got her nachos. Gabriella took a sip of her soda smiling at Troy as he played, sweat dripping off him, he smiled at her and winked.

Bradley saw this and was pissed. The Game was almost over, only 50 more seconds left. the seconds were going down fast. one laker passed it to Troy, Troy was about to make the shot till he was stricken down to the ground, getting the ball taken from him, and was shot through the basket before the buzzer went off. That one person was Bradley.

The Lakers had one, but not the right way. their captain did not lead them to victory. people were already scattering out, but Gabriella grabbed selena's hand going to Troy, "Troy, you okay?" he grabbed her and kissed her passionately, and cupped her cheeks, "I am so sorry, I..I almost had it." she smiled, "that's okay, I'm still proud of you wildcat.. " he smiled, "wildcat?" she nodded, "even though your a big time laker now, I'll always remember you as my number one wildcat."

Troy chuckled, kissing her hand, "hey I need to shower..I'll see you later in a few K?" Gabriella nodded, "Well I'll be here with Selena." He smiled, "wait up for me?" she smiled, kissing his lips, "always my wildcat." He chuckled, kissing her lips chastely before pulling away. "See you." he turned toward the locker room. Gabriella sat on the front row bleachers with Selena, but then she felt the 'call of nature' and told Selena to not move as she went to go pee.

Selena kicked her legs on the bleachers, humming Black Sabbath's IronMan. For some reason, she was obsessed with that song. "Hey." she looked up at the tall man standing over her. He was a giant like from Jack and the Beanstalk. He smiled, kneeling in front of her, "what's your name cutie." She bit her lip, softly saying, "mommy and daddy say I'm supposed to talk to strangers." The giant chuckled, "and right they are, but I'm a friend of your daddy's...you can talk to me-Hey, I'm Bradley."

Selena looked at him, biting her lower lip, "Selena Cody Bolton." Bradley smiled. by this time, Gabriella had made her way back to them. "Come on Selena, we have to go meet up-" she saw Bradley, and he looked at her. he thought she was beatiful. and once he got passed Troy and Selena he was gonna have her. "Hey, I'm Bradley, I'm Troy's friend." Gabriella nodded, "Gabriella." she took Selena's hand, "not meaning to be rude, but I have to go and wait for Troy." Bradley nodded, "Yeah, umm nice meeting you." she nodded taking selena's hand and going to wait on Troy.

When she waited outside the locker room, Troy came out drying his hair with a towel. she smiled, "Wow, still sexy when you do that." she giggled. he chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her lips, "Hey, You ready to go home?" she nodded, and kissed his cheeks, and leaned towards his ear and whispered. "Yes.. and for being such a great father and great boyfriend/Fiance, and doing such a great job tonight, how does a nice soothing bath together sound to you after we put selena to sleep?" she smirked smiling at him.

"Well what's included in this bath?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "We'll cross that bridge when we arrive at it." Troy chuckled, looking at Selena, who was tired but staring over Gabriella's shoulder waving. "Hey Munchkin." He said, Selena turned to him, he smiled, "who're you waving at?" Selena smiled turning around and pointing to Bradley who was leaning up against the wall, Troy frowned, "Brad." he said, his tone clipped, Bradley shrugged off the wall, "Hey I just want to apologize for...not being very nice on the court tonight." Troy nodded, "well thanks...learn from your mistakes next time." Gabriella didn't like this Bradley. Selena giggled, "Daddy, uncle Brad says that he's your fwiend." they looked at the four year old, "uncle Brad?" Troy asked with raised brows.

Selena smiled, "He's your friend." Troy sighed, "babygirl." he lifted her up and she smiled, "Let's take you home and get you to bed." she smiled laying her head on his shoulder. Troy turned to him, "See you in the morning for practice." Bradley nodded, Gabriella looked at him suspiciously, he smiled at her. Gabriella looked away and Troy wrapped his arm around her waist. as they got in the car, Gabriella couldn't help that she felt like she was being watched? was she? and if was by who? Troy looked at her with concern, she stood there for 3 mintues not getting in the car, "Brie.. what's a matter?" she looked at him, "I feel..I feel like I'm being watched Troy." Troy sighed, "It's a crazy night brie, let's just get home." Gabriella nodded slipping into the passenger seat, and heading home.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

That night, Troy and Gabriella sat in the bath tub feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries. Gabriella's hair was up in a bun, and she smiled at Troy as he fed her a strawberry. she licked the chocolate off her lips and kissing his. she smiled, "So, what time do you head out in the morning?" he sighed, "around 6." she sighed, "so I'm here by myself." he laughed, "only for a few hours, I get home around 10." she nodded, "That's good." she layed against him, an he wrapped his arm around her, she layed her head on his shoulder. "Troy, I'm not trying to judge but there's something about that Bradley guy that I don't like.. is he safe?" she asked looking into his eyes. Troy looked down at her, "Brie.. I..I honestly can say I don't know.." she looked at him, "I don't think he needs to be around Selena.. I'm sorry Troy, I'm trying to protect her.. I don't want her hurt." she sighed.

"Hey," he said, turning her head with his finger so he could see into her eyes. "I want to protect her too...and I agree with you." Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips, "and this 'uncle brad' stuff...no no, he's not in this family." Troy smiled, "your angry...that's kind of a turn on." She smirked, crawling through the water and straddling his legs. "How's this?" He groaned, "it's torture." She giggled, bending her head down to kiss his throat and move his kisses down to his shoulder; her hands drawing circles in the water on his torso while her hips circled around on his little friend.

Gabriella giggled, and he kissed her lips, "I love you Brie." she smiled softly, "I love you too." she rested her hands on his shoulders and smiled, "I was thinking." he smiled, "hmm." he began kissing down her shoulders, "I want another baby." she got his full attention. "what?" she smiled, "I want to have another baby." he smiled, "With me of course, right?" she nodded giggling, "Of course, I want to have another baby with you.. this time, we can raise it together." he smiled, "When do you want to get started?" he smirked, "Right now." she whispered in his ear.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The Next Morning, Troy showed up into the Laker's home gym. The only ones there were Chad and Bradley. he looked at Chad, "hey Chad." Chad smiled, "hey Bro, what's up?" Troy sighed taking off his shirt slipping on his practice jersey. "Ready to practice." chad laughed, Bradley sat there looking at them, he could tell on the smile on troy's face that he and Gabriella had sex last night. it made him angry. Chad smiled, "I'm gonna call shar." Troy nodded, "alright." as Chad left, Bradley looked at Troy, "hey." Troy looked at him, "hey." he walked over to the basketballs, then Bradley said, "How's Gabriella?" he asked.

Troy sighed again, that idiotic smile on his face, "She's great man." Bradley nodded, watching Troy turn back to his locker and pull his jersey over his head. Troy turned back slowly, "Can I help you with something?" Bradley looked at him, "huh? What? No, just eh...wondering how Bella's doing." He narrowed his eyes, "Bella?" the other guy nodded, "Yeah...Bella, you know name is Gabriella, so I just thought-" Troy turned fully around, "Brad, she has a nickname...it's Brie, and only I call her that." Bradley nodded, feeling the green monster clawing at his insides. "Yeah well...she's pretty." Troy sighed, "yeah.." "beautiful even." Troy looked at him, "Yeah she's that too." Bradley shrugged, "Sexy." Troy didn't know where he was going but he was sure he didn't like it. "Okay, what's with you?"

Bradley looked at him, "Nothing just...uh...let's practice." he pushed passed Troy and left the locker room and Troy by himself to think. That boy was definitely up to something. And Troy didn't like that he was nosy when it came to Gabriella.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat on the couch talking on the phone with Troy's mother. "No Lucille, his being a nice guy to me." she giggled, "his the sweetest." Lucille laughed, "he better keep it that way." she smiled, Troy walked through the door smiling at her, "hey." she looked up at him, "hey." she pecked his lips, "Hey, it's your son, I gotta go.. love you bye." she hung up the house phone and sat up looking at him, "how was practice?" Troy was over on the table unpacking his duffle bag. "it was good.. I think the next game, I'm gonna do great." Gabriella smiled, "I got a call from that building about physical therapy." she came over to him wrapping her arms around him.

"and what did they say." she smiled big, "I'm in Troy! they hired me!" he smiled, "Congradulations Brie! That's amazing!" she giggled, "I know, and I have my own office sitll." Troy smiled, taking her hands with his, "that's great Brie.. really great." Gabriella noticed something wrong. "Troy..what's wrong? did something happen at practice?"

Troy sighed, "Nothing just..." his voice trailed off, Gabriella brought him to the couch, sitting on his lap, "Troy, what's wrong?" he looked at her, wrapping her tight in his arms. "Brad...he just, seemed strange. He kept asking about you today." Gabriella bit her lip, panic flooding through her, "Troy...I told you, he scares me." He sighed again, cupping her cheek, "I think I'd feel better if you and Selena watched the game on T.V...that okay? For safety?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy, I was going to suggest the same thing." He smiled, kissing her lips, "then we're on the same page then." She nodded, "Oh and uh no wild crazy after parties with those scantily clad laker girls."

Troy chuckled, leaning on the couch so she was underneath him. "Oh trust me baby Brie, your the only after party I need." Gabriella giggled, running her fingers through his hair. "Want to try to make that second baby?" Troy smirked, kissing her lips passionately. Gabriella felt her toes curls.


	19. Chapter 19

When Gabriella sat in her office, going through her files. she has been at her new job for about a week now and she loved it. she loved the people and everything. then one of her friends came in, "Hi Gabi." she smiled, "hey Rachel, whose my new patient today?" Rachel sighed, giving her the file, "his name is Bradley Thomas, and he won't seek treatments from anyone else but you." Gabriella gulped, she was scared now, he knew where she worked now. "Umm how serious is his injury?" Rachel looked at her, "His knee is out of place, he really needs treatment." Gabriella sighed, "Bring him in." Rachel nodded letting bradley in, "she will see you now." Bradley limped in on crutches, Rachel shut the door. Gabriella looked at him, smiling, "Umm Bradley, have a seat, and We'll get started."

Bradley stumbled as he sat on the little bed, Gabriella gulped sitting on the rolling stool in front of him with his chart. "So..uh what happened to your knee?" He sighed, running his hands through his hair, "well uh...just a rough practice. Bolton kind of roughed me up." Lie. Gabriella bit her inner cheek, closing his file and beginning to examine his knee. Puzzling. "Uh..well I don't see any swelling." She snapped on two rubber gloves and started probing his knee. Bradley faked wincing to keep up the act, "it hurts like fuck." he muttered,

Gabriella sighed, "well I don't see any signs of trauma ...nor do I see any reason that you'd need any-" he growled, standing up from the tiny bed and pushing her against the wall with his hand ensnared around her throat, "look allright, I came here to get one thing. And one thing only. You...so give me what I want and I'll leave." Gabriella gulped, "let go of me...let go of me." Bradley shook his head, his lips curling in an evil smirk, "Bolton don't deserve you." he crashed his lips on hers forcfully, she turned her head away, his lips sliding onto her cheek but he only moved them sloppily down her neck. "Stop it!" she shoved at him, making him stumble and hit the sharp corner of her desk; he swore, grabbing her shoulders before she could run out the door and threw her on the bed. Crawling on top of her, "just give me what I want and I'll leave beautiful."

Troy walked in the building, a small bundle of roses in his hand; thorns clipped off, because Gabriella hated thorns. He stopped at the receptionist desk, "Rachel." He said, the red head looked up and smiled, "Mr Bolton-" "ah!" Troy said, she giggled, "Troy, Gabi is i nher office with a patient, but she should be finishing up, go on in." Troy smiled, and winked, "hey thanks." he walked to Gabriella's office, and as he was about to open it, he heard screams coming from inside. Gabriella tried to push Bradley off of her but he kept pushing himself on her. "No, no...give me what I-" the door squeaked open, "what the fuck is this?"

Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, her shirt was half ripped, and she was breathing heavy trying to get him off of her. Bradley looked at Troy gulping nervously. "Troy, this isn't what it looks like-" "Get the fuck off of her!" Troy came over pulling Gabriella up, and putting her behind him, and standing infront of her protetctively. "You shouldn't of fucking touched her!" he sent a suckerpunch towards Bradley sending him to the ground. Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy-" he pulled her close, "You leave now! and don't fucking bother her again!" Bradley looked at him, then at Gabriella. "I..I-" "Leave!" Troy shouted as Bradley staggered up and ran. he turned to Gabriella, "Brie-" she shook her head, "Troy, I..please I had no idea,I was just trying to do my job, I would never cheat."

"Sh," Troy said, rubbing the side of her face with his hand, "it's fine..I know I know." She was trembling, "He was faking." Troy shushed her, "I understand it's okay." he rubbed her arms soothingly, Gabriella shivered, "I-I...I don't want him near me Troy." He sighed, leaning his forehead on hers, "Brie, it's fine...your safe. I'm here." Gabriella nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her protectively and comfortingly. She broke down right there, her tears smudging into his jacket, he rubbed her back. "Sh...sh..." he whispered.

Troy pulled away from her, "You ready to go to lunch?" she shook her head, "I..I want to go home." Troy nodded kissing her forhead, "we'll go home, okay? grab you bag and we'll go." she nodded quickly grabbing her bag and grabbing his hand, and leaving out the door with him.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella layed on Troy's shoulder, he held her close to him, "Brie, your okay here..I'm here. no one is gonna hurt you." she sighed, "I just...I don't want to see him Troy-" Troy kissed her on the lips. "Brie, his not gonna come near you..." she bit her lip, "I..I'm scared Troy...so..so scared." he sighed, "Brie..I want you and selena to stay here while I go to the game." Gabriella nodded, "I think that would be safer."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The next morning, Troy slammed the car door. Last night wasn't exactly calm or relaxing. Gabriella slept about 2 hours through the night, she'd wake up screaming to get Bradley away from her. He hadn't heard her scream like that since she had returned from being kidnapped; when he was the jackass he was. He walked into the gym where he saw the other Lakers chuckling, then they saw him and they all started looking at him weirdly,

"what?" he asked, Corbin, a guy that could pass for Chad but he had slight acne across his face slapped a hand on his shoulder, "Bradley told us what you let him do with your girl-" Troy scowled, "Let him?" that bastard! Shoving passed the team he walked into the locker room, seeing Bradley changing into the practice clothes. Troy fisted his hands, and squaring himin the jaw when he was close to him. "What the hell?" Bradley yelled, "Bolton what the fuck was-" Troy grabbed him by the front of the shirt, sliding him up the lockers, "you know what that was for you fucker! Stay away from Gabriella, and Selena...and go out there and tell everyone the truth!"

He smirked, "And what would the truth be Bolton?" Troy growled, slamming Bradley's head into the lockers; neither noticing the team walking into the locker room with the coach behind them. "That you almost raped my fiance, that your a fucking coward who almost wet himself when I caught you and that you are spineless when it comes to confrontation!"

Bradley looked at him, chewing on his inner cheek, "I don't have to tell anybody the truth!" Troy growled, pushing harder against the lockers, "You Fucker! what did you tell everyone!" he shouted. Bradley smirked, "That you let me sleep with Gabriella." Troy narrowed his eyes, "You Fucker! you know that isn't true! you tried to rape her!" Bradley smiled, "that's not what people know." Troy growled, "Your gonna tell people the truth! and your gonna leave her alone!" Bradley smirked, "Yeah, I'll tell people the truth and leave her alone, when Gabriella gets up from bed to fix me a sandwhich."

Troy growled, that got to him. "You mother fucker!" he tried to launch at him, but the rest of the lakers came in. Chad held onto Troy's arms holding him back, "Troy! Troy! calm down, his not worth it!" Troy looked at him, "his not, but Gabriella is!" he looked at Bradley, "you stay away from her!" Bradley smiled, "yeah okay." he looked at the other players, "If you ask Gabriella, she'll give you a free blow job... no charge." he smirked.

Troy, despite being held back by Chad, launched himself at Bradley; knocking him to the ground. "You fucking bastard!" Bradley blocked his face, or attempted to at least, but Troy managed to turn his face blue and purple. "Troy!" Chad yelled, the other Lakers seemed to this was high school again as they started chanting 'fight! Fight! Fight!'. Chad tried to pull Troy from Bradley, but that only resulted in his getting elbowed in the gut. "What the fuck is going on here!" Everyone but Troy and Bradley turned to see a ver angry, very red faced, very bug-eyed coach.

Silence. Just...silence. "Well?" The coaches angry voice echoed, nearly everyone winced. Nearly everyone. He looked at Chad who was rubbing his gut, "Danforth what happened here?" Chad looked at him, "Uh...Bradley causing trouble." The coach narrowed his eyes, looking at the two lakers that were on the floor. "Thomas! Bolton! My office now!"

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat outside on the back deck. Selena was swimming in the big pool out back. Selena came up from under water rubbing her face. "Mommy, did you see me?" Gabriella smiled softly, "Yeah baby I did." she smiled, "you almost done, and ready to get out?" Selena shook her head, "Me not done having fun mommy." Gabriella sighed but nodded leaning back in the lounge chair. her mind drifting off to somewhere else. why does this bradley guy want her so bad for?

she heard a car door slam, and it was Troy coming home early, and he looked pissed off. Gabriella stood up, taking a deep breath walking to meet him halfway. "Hey, y-your home early?" he sighed, mumbling, "Practice was canceled." Gabriella bit her lip, something happened. "Troy." she followed him, Selena smiled, "Daddy, look me me a mermaid!" Troy smiled, "yeah baby, you look beautiful." he walked inside. Gabriella looked at Selena telling her to stay inside the pool and walking behind Troy. "Troy..is..is everything okay?" he was against the counter, opening a cane of coke, and taking a sip. resting his hands on the edge of the counter.

Gabriella sighed coming closer to him, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing them gently, "It's okay." she whispered, she rubbed his shoudlers.

Troy gripped the edge of the counter top with his hands. Gabriella's lips were traveling around his shoulders. she wanted to know what happened. "What happened?" she asked. he sighed gripping tighter and tighter, still not answering her. she sighed, kissing his shoulder and pulling away, "I uh I'm sorry.. for whatever I did." she whispered the last part and went back to the door and opening, "Selena, what do you want for dinner?" she asked, Selena looked up from the pool with a smile on her face, "Hamburgers." Gabriella smiled, "Okay." she turned to Troy who was still in the same position, "Umm do you want hamburgers for dinner?"

Troy sighed, gripping the counter tighter. Still unanswering. Gabriella bit her lip, slowly making her way toward him. "Troy, what's wrong? Please talk to me-" he turned so quickly, she resisted the urge to jump backward. "I got suspended from the team Brie...all right, suspended from the team because of what that bastard Bradley Thomas said about you today!' Gabriella bit her lip, "What'd he-" Troy rolled his eyes, grabbing his coke can and walking to the downstairs bathroom. Gabriella followed him, but he shut and locked the door before she could get in there. "Troy, talk to me please." Troy sighed, leaning against the bathroom counter staring at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit...that was an honest thought. "Troy!" he leaned his head in his hands, ripping at his hair.

"Go away..." he whispered, "Go away..." Gabriella kept knocking on the door. Troy seethed, biting his lip and pulled his hair tighter. He wanted to be alone right now. "Go away, damn it!" he kicked the door. Gabriella jumped back, a lump rising in his throat. Whatever Bradley had said, Troy wasn't recovering from it quickly. She sighed, "I love you Troy..I'll make dinner." She left the bathroom door; Troy leaned his head on the bathroom counter, but the anger from the fight with Bradley still boiled with in him. So he lifted his head, saw the mirror and..._Crash! _Shards of different sizes littered the floor around his feet and two cut his hand.

After Gabriella made dinner, she sighed, she was going to have to do the unthinkable, she was going to have to go talk to the coach and Bradley. she needed to make things better, she made things worst for Troy. after making dinner, she sat Selena's hamburger and fries on the table, "thank you mommy." Selena began eating her hamburger. Gabriella slipped on her jacket, "Baby, Mommy is going to be right back I have to take care of some things." Selena had hamburger all over her face, "Okay mommy." Gabriella wiped her face kissing her forhead, "If daddy comes up and ask for me, tell him I went and took care of everything." Selena nodded and Gabriella headed out the door and to the gym.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

As Gabriella made her way into the gym, and going into the Coach's office. she knocked on the door, The Coach looked up and smiled, "Oh umm Gabriella." she smiled, "Coach Riley, I need to speak with you." Coach Riley nodded, "Have a seat Sweetie." she smiled nodding and taking a seat, "I came here to talk about Troy, why did you suspend him from the team?" Coach Riley sighed, "He beat up another laker-" "Bradley?" Coach nodded, Gabriella sighed, "Coach, Bradley has been harrassing me." Coach Riley's eyes went wide, "what?" she sighed, "He faked a injury and probably has been stalking me, he tried to rape me at my office." Coach Riley looked at her, "I'm sorry, I had no idea." she nodded, "So if this had anything to do with Troy's suspension, I'd say you let him back, he was protecting me."

Coach Riley nodded, "Yes Gabriella, I"ll see that his back here." she nodded, getting up and walking towards the locker room. one last thing, take care of Bradley.

She walked towards the lockers walking to find Bradley. she found him at his locker, "Bradley." she spoke sternly. he smirked turing around, "Gabriella, come back for more?" she walked closer to him, "You Fucking coward!" he looked at her, she continued, "you low life creep! how dare you do this to Troy! your teammate." Bradley chuckled, "and?" she glared at him, "Don't you dare come near me, Troy or my daughter.. I don't want you, Selena don't want you, and Troy doesn't want you as a friend, so it's best that you pack your locker up and leave LA.-" before Gabriella could finish her sentence, she got a punch in the face.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy walked upstairs to find Selena on the couch watching TV. "Hey Selena, wheres mommy?" he sat down next to her, she shrugged, "I don't know.." Troy looked at her, "Is she upstairs?" Selena shook her head, "she left." he sighed, "why?" she looked at him, "She told me to tell you she went to take care of everything for you, and she would be back."

Troy looked at his daughter, his hand was wrapped in toilet paper. Selena looked at it, "Daddy, what's wrong with your hand?" Troy chuckled, "nothing baby girl, just finishing eating okay?" She nodded, Troy got out his cell phone and called Gabriella, but it went sraight to voice mail. That wasn't normal. She always answered on the first ring when he called.

**With Gabriella. **

Gabriella gripped her jaw, Bradley grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the lockers, "Now," he whispered into her ear, "I like you..Bolton, he has a lot and he needs to learn to share." Gabriella gulped, trying to pull away, but Bradley moved his hand to her throat, "you teach your precious daughter to share right?" She didn't even nod. Bradley growled, but smirked, "I know how to share..." he sweetly traced a finger down Gabriella's jaw and over her lips.

She suddenly felt very ill. "Like I said in your office, just...give me what I want." Gabriella looked at him, he smiled, "it can be done the hard way too, if you don't cooperate." She spat in his face. Bradley reeled back, rubbing the spit out of his face, Gabriella took that as an opportunity to run, but Bradley caught her and pulled her by her hair to the showers. "I want to enjoy this." He tossed her in, turning on the hot water and ripping off her clothes as he began to sloppily kiss her neck. She used her finger nails to fight.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy kept calling and calling. no answer. damn he thought. he needed to know she was alright. he looked at Selena, he bit his lip. he couldn't risk losing her too. "Selena, your going to stay with uncle chad for a little bit, alright?" she nodded, and he grabbed her hand and went to the car.

**TGTGTGTG**

Bradley pushed Gabriella up against the wall. running his lips down her neck. "Oh Brie.. you feel so good." her eyes went wide, he called her Brie.. no, no, he can't that's Troy's nickname. she kicked him in the stomach and sent three suckerpunches towards him. "Leave me alone!" she ran out of the locker room, and out to her car. Bradley was right behind her, and she started up the car and drove as fast as she could. she looked at her phone, and saw Troy had called her. she sighed texting him back, _Troy I'm fine, I'm on my way home now, don't worry. _and she continued driving all the way back home. she needed to be home.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy had gotten her text message after dropping off Selena. he went straight back to the house to meet up with her. as soon as he pulled up, he saw Gabriella going inside the house. Gabriella quickly ran inside going to her make up bag. she grabbed some of the foundation, and began covering up her black eye the best she could. she didn't want Troy to freak.

Troy ran inside the house, "Gabriella! Brie!" he yelled. she came to him, "Troy..I'm fine." he looked at her cupping her cheeks, and kissing her lips, "I was so worried about you." he looked at her, he looked at her eye, "Brie.. what's wrong with your eye? who did that to you." she sighed, grabbing his hand, "It doesn't matter anymore, I'm okay, your okay, I got your job back for you.. and don't be mad but I told Bradley off."

Troy's eyes widened, "What-" Gabriella sighed, "I just wanted to help-" "Did he do this to you?" Amongst other things, but Gabriella wasn't going to tell him that. He's already frantic enough as it is. Gabriella bit her lip, turning her head away. Troy bit his inner cheek, his sore hand (that he punched the mirror with) curled into a tight fist, making his hand hurt again. "I'm gonna kill him." He said it so calmly, that's how Gabriella knew he was mad. "I'm not mad." she clamped her mouth shut, damn it; saying her thoughts out loud.

"Troy please..I-" "I'm going to kill him Brie...remember James Benson?" Gabriella gulped, nodding, "you told me that you-" "what if Bradley were to meet the same fate?" Gabriella placed her hands on his shoulders, "Troy please...I don't want Selena to visit her daddy in jail please?" Troy scowled at her, "Gabriella, I don't fucking give a shit! He needs to-I just can't stand by and let him hurt you!"

Gabriella sighed, "Troy, please, I'm okay, your okay.. everything is okay.." he looked at her, shaking his head, "there is no way that this is alright Brie.. look what he did to you!" he cupped her cheek. Gabriella gulped, he was freaking out about this, she wouldn't dare tell him the other thing that happened. He pulled her close to him in a long-tight hug. they looked into eachother's eyes and pressed their lips against each other kissing passionately. Gabriella pulled away, "Troy, please..I'm..I'm okay, please.. please I.. I don't want to lose you.. please.." she had tears in her eyes, "Brie-" she shook her head, "I'm pregnant Troy."

His eyes widened, "wh-Brie are you serious?" Gabriella smiled, "Yeah, well I find out for sure tomorrow, but...I kind of always knew." Troy chuckled wrapping her in his arms. She giggled, "I want you at the appointment with me...they do an ultrasound." Troy smiled hugely, "not much to see now is there?" Gabriella laughed, kissing his nose, "well, it's still a magical sight to see."

Troy kissed her lips, leaning his forhead against hers, "I'm still not letting him off the hook." Gabriella sighed, "Troy, please-" "Brie, come on, you know yourself this isn't right." she sighed. he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, "oww." she winched. he looked at her, there is no way he held her that tight. "Brie, what's a mater?" Gabriella's eyes went wide, she felt the big bruise on her back. she shook her head, "N-Nothing.. I just.. I felt weird for a minute." Troy looked at her, "take the hoodie off." he crossed his arms, her eyes went wide, "why, it's cold." Troy shook his head, "It's 70 degrees in the house, take the hoodie off Brie, and give it to me." Gabriella hesitated but slipped off the hoodie that showed her ripped clothing.

Troy's eyes didn't even widened, instead they narrowed. He was going to more than kill Bradley. he was going to castrate him while he could still feel it and then stab in the major pressure points to ensure maximum pain. "Brie...you are to stay away from him-" she interrupted him, "Troy please, I had everything under contr-" "this is under control?" He yelled, Gabriella jumped back a little bit. "Brie, in case you hadn't noticed, you have a bruise on your back, a black eye...and-and he tried to rape you! Yeah, that's perfetly under control!" Gabriella jumped back, "Troy-" he pinched the bridge of his nose; backing up, Gabriella finally noticed his hand. "Troy...your hand-" he pulled it away, "Just...leave me alone right now, please?"

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy-" he snapped at her, "I just wanna be alone Gabriella!" she flinched at his yell, but she backed up, "I'm..I'm sorry..I was just trying to help." he was breath heavy, turning around to not face her. "Just go Gabriella." he spoke camly. she crossed her arms, "No..I'm..I'm not leaving.. don't be like this towards me." he sighed, "Leave me alone!" she sighed, "You know what, maybe I shouldn't of ever came here to live with you.. maybe I should pack my things and with selena and go back home!" she yelled.

Troy looked at her, "Don't...don't you dare talk like that-" Gabriella put a finger in his face, wagging it, "No Troy, don't you shut me out just because I was trying to help! That's all I was doing!" Troy looked at her, "stop it, don't yell at-" Gabriella scoffed, "oh so now your telling me what to do? This is just like when we were kids!" She turned on her heel, marching upstairs. Troy followed her, "What do you mean, like when we were kids; our relationship was gr-" "WE WERE KIDS TROY!" She yelled, turning around quickly, that her hair whipped him in the face. "know nothing kids who thought getting married was the great first solution! We didn't know anything! We were stupid and..and...and-" "and what?" Troy felt his chest constrict, but he didn't know why.

She tightened her fists and her eyes blazed with hot tears, "you were a mistake Troy, we were a mistake!" Silence. Troy opened his mouth to speak, but only closed it again. Gabriella turned her head away, Troy reached out a hand to reassure her but she backed away, "don't touch me all right...just, stay away from me. Me and-me and Selena will leave first thing in the morning all right?"

Troy couldn't block the lump in his throat, "Br-...come on, we can-" Gabriella shook her head, "Troy...I think talking won't work. It never really has with it." She turned and walked the rest of the way up to the bedroom, Troy stood at the top of the stairs, "So that's it then? You're just gonna run like a coward and hide this baby from me too?" Gabriella stopped in her tracks just as she was opening the door, she turned furiously, but her voice didn't sound mad. It sounded...betrayed? "I guess life repeats itself..."

Troy looked at her, "Don't turn this around on me Gabriella! you hid her from me!" Gabriella turned back and walked towards him. "Oh, it's my fault? your the one that ran off that night! I told you I was leaving, at least I didn't leave without telling you-" "You did though! and returned 4 years later." she scoffed, throwing her arms in the air, "what was I suppose to do Troy? you wouldn't answer my calls, text messages, letters-" "you could of told your mom and tell me.. that would of been a big help!" "Oh and you would still be the father! look at us Troy, what we had is in the past! we grew apart from each other.. we want different things.. I need to move on, and so do you.. I need a new relationship Troy, one that hasen't been abused."

Troy felt the anger swell in his chest, his jaw ticked and clenched. He looked away for a split second before looking back at her, "Fine." he growled, Gabriella suppressed the urge to take a step back against the wall. "You want to leave? Then leave...but don't expect me to let you back in when you want to come back..." Gabriella bit her lip, resisting the urge to have the tears in her eyes spill over. She didn't say anything, she looked at her ring finger, the engagement Troy had bought a few weeks earlier felt like a weight now.

She looked back at him, "I guess I don't need this anymore." she slid it off her finger and placed it on the side table that was just out side the door. Troy didn't say anything, he watched her walk into the room and shut the door. He sighed, leaning up against the stairmast. He felt the swell in his stomach thicken and he growled loudly, punching a hole in the wall so hard that his hand started to bleed. He swore softly, but other than that...nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriella had her things packed. she was actually leaving. she was gonna start a new life, with the new baby and selena. she needed to leave Troy in the past. things were..just not working out. she zipped up her last bag and rolled it into the car. Selena sat on the porch in her daddy's lap. "Daddy, will I ever see you again?" Troy smiled sadly, kissing her cheek, "I love you baby girl..and I promise, I'm gonna find some way for me and you to spend time together.. I'm never letting go of you." she smiled softly, hugging him. Gabriella came over, "come on Selena.. we have a plane to catch." Selena looked up at her father, "Daddy, can I come stay with you next weekened?"

Troy looked at her then at Gabriella, "If it's fine with your mom?" Selena looked up at her mom, Gabriella sighed, "Yes.. you can stay with daddy next weekend." Selena smiled hugging her father, "Bye daddy." he held her close, "I love you." he whispered, she pulled away blowing him a kiss and running to the car. they stood there in silence. Gabriella looked at him, "I.. this is it." he nodded, "umm.. take care of yourself...I'll always love you Gabriella." she nodded, "I love you too Troy.."

Troy nodded, he didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life; he didn't know if he should kiss her on the cheek...the lips? Or a hug? What harm could a hug do? Gabriella cleared her throat, holding out her hand ina goodbye hand shake. "Goodbye." Troy stared at it, so this is what it comes to now? A handshake instead of a hug? Empty meaningless words that just depressed Troy further? Troy sighed, "I...yeah"-he grasped her hand, resisting the urge to pull her in for a hug-"g'bye." Gabriella nodded, grabbing Selena's hand and walking to the taxi that she had called to take them to the airport.

Troy watched the taxi drive. he sighed. he missed her already. he wanted her back. and he wanted her now. he looked at the picture on his wall, and it was him and Gabriella. No, he wasen't letting her go this time. no. he jumped into his car and drove to the airport.

Troy watched the taxi drive. he sighed. he missed her already. he wanted her back. and he wanted her now. he looked at the picture on his wall, and it was him and Gabriella. No, he wasen't letting her go this time. no. he jumped into his car and drove to the aiport.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella held selena's hand, waiting inline to go through the terminal. "mommy can I have window seat?" Gabriella laughed, "sure sweetie." before Gabriella could pass her tickets to the lady she heard a scream. "Brie! Wait!" her eyes went wide, and she turned around. Troy ran towards her picking her up and kissing her passionately. Gabriella pulled away, "Troy..No..stop.. please." he cupped her cheeks, "I..I can't let you go again.. you mean so much to me." she shook her head, "I'm leaving Troy, and that's that-" he stopped her, "No, wait.. please.. at least listen to what I have to say." she sighed, and nodded. he grabbed her hand, sitting her in the airport chair.

He took a deep breath, taking out a piece of paper, and began reading and spoke, "I wanna remind you of May 15th. It was the day you came back into my life.. I never seen anything so perfect. I was so wrong to disrespect you, and treat you like crap.. I used to think I'd have to have you or I'd die, and I still do.." tears began to fall from his eyes. he wiped them away. Gabriella just looked at him. "then you whispered that you loved me.. and I knew from that moment on that nothing could ever be that bad.. because I had you.." Gabriella began to have tears in her eyes. he sniffled, "Then I..uhh.. didn't want to let you go.. I wanted you here with me, and uhh I lost you anyway.."

Gabriella stared at him, "and I never thought that you would give me a beautiful babygirl that we made together.." he sniffled some more and continued. "and I never thought you would be doing this today.. leaving me cause I hurt you.." he took a deep breath, licking his lips, and looking at her straight in the eyes. his eyes full with tears. "But I guess...If I love you...I should let you move on." he licked his lips once more, smiling sadly at her.

Gabriella was speechless, and then the lady spoke, "Flight to Alberquerque New Mexico, takes off in two minutes." Gabriella looked back at Troy, he looked at her. she sighed, "I love you Troy." and grabbed selena's hand. she gave the lady her tickets, before walking through the doors, she took one last look at Troy and sighed, "I love you wildcat." she whispered.

Troy watched her leave the terminal, boarding the plane with Selena looking back at him with a sad look. "Bye daddy!" she yelled, Troy felt his chest tighten, his eyes watered but he didn't remove the tears as they fell slightly. "I love you!" He smiled sadly, waving slowly with his fingers, his lips trembling and moving slightly to form the words 'I love you' but they wouldn't leave his throat. His voice was gone. Soon they were gone, out of his life again...and this time, he wasn't sure if he'd see them again.

"Sir," he turned slightly, seeing an airport employee, "you're blocking boarders...you need to move." Troy sniffled quietly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. As he moved away from the line, he saw a small group of paparazzi. The last thing he wanted was a picture of him in the tabloids looking miserable and like shit. Even though that's how he felt and he knew he looked like it. "Troy!" "Bolton!" they called, he made no effort to speak. Not that he could any way. "What's wrong?" "Why so sad?" no response as he walked to his car.

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

Next few weeks...they weren't all that bad. Gabriella had moved into a small apartment with Selena, she was seeing a therapist named Carlos; she was reccommended that she see a therapist when she was in her office practically in tears and incessantly mumbling about Troy. Troy this, Troy that. "So, Gabriella," Carlos began, he was a short man with brown hair that had gray speckles throughout and his halfmoon spectacles hung off the bridge of his nose. "How're you feeling today?" Gabriella sighed, tapping her fingers anxiously against her knee.

"Well, it's been good, Selena's still not adjusting well to her school-she keeps saying she wants Troy, and she's still ignoring me..." Carlos sighed, "Gabriella, we are talking about you...how are you?" she sighed again, "I'm fine." a much shorter response. Her therapist sighed, setting down his glasses and rubbing his face, "Gabriella, I'm gonna write down a prescription for some anti-depressants, I want you to take them whenever necessary." Gabriella nodded, gulping hesitantly. She hated the idea of pills, but it's what the doctor wanted, so there was nothing she could do but listen and obey.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

The Next Month Gabriella was out again, in a new relationship with a guy named Jason. Selena was with her mom, and her and Jason were holding hands, and smiling. they were out and about shopping. Jason looked at her, "Hey, do you wanna go into that store?" Gabriella nodded, they were about to go in until paparazzi came flashing camera's in their faces. "Gabriella! Gabriella! are you cheating on our laker captain?" Gabriella buried herself into Jason, "No, I'm not with him anymore, please.. leave us alone." they wouldn't listen, they just kept taking pictures.

After shopping inside the store, Jason opened the door for Gabriella and held her close to him walking to the car and opening the passenger seat for gabriella and shuting it for her and walking on the other side. "Jason, how do you feel about dating the Laker's ex-fiance." Jason sighed, looking at them "Can you please get rid of the cameras, were really not comfortable, we would really appreciate it." he got into the car and they drove off.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy sat in his house, going onto his computer. he was gonna see what the paparazzi were doing to Gabriella. he clicked on the pictures that showed Her and Jason holding hands and walking into stores, dinners. then there are some of them together on a beach, snuggling close together, and even kissing romantically at dinner dates. that hurt troy so bad. then he clicked on the paparazzi video. they wouldn't leave gabriella alone. "Gabriella, are you and Troy going to get back together?" she sighed, Jason opened the car door for her, and let her get in.

He shut it, making his way to the other side, "Jason, Jason, have you and Gabi slept together?" he looked at them, "Look, that's none of your buisness, Gabriella isn't going to tell you anything, so leave her alone, I've been trying to be nice and It seems like nice isn't what you want, but that's all your getting." he opened the door slamming shut and putting on his seatbelt. Gabriella leaned over and pecked his lips. he looked at her, "do you wanna get some pizza tonight?" she nodded and they drove off. of course Troy couldn't hear their conversation.

**TGTGTGTG**

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said, taking a small bite of her pizza. Jason swallowed his bite and took a sip of his coke, "hey what are you sorry for?" his tone was gentle. He was a nice guy, she liked him. "The paparazzi...I wasn't expecting it when I came home with Selena when I..." her voice drifted off, her mind going to that day in the airport. She'd never seen Troy really cry, except when they were kids. Jason scooted closer, dropping his pizza and wrapping his arms around her, "it's fine...you wanna talk about it." Gabriella bit her lip, looking up at him, "It...I will, I just have go to the bathroom first." Jason nodded, "okay...I'll be here." he kissed her forehead gently. Gabriella stood up, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door and opening the medicine cabinet above the mirror.

She took two anti depressants, closing her eyes as if to see if she'll see Troy's crying face behind her eye lids. Still there. She took two more pills, shut her eyes...a little fuzzy, but tearful Troy was still there. Mocking her. Begging her. Wanting her. She gulped, opening her eyes and taking four pills. No vision of tearful, mocking, begging, wanting Troy. Just...blackness. She smiled, feeling happiness envelope her. She put away her the pill bottle and walked out of the bathroom, sitting on Jason's lap-straddling his waist. He looked at her, "you okay?" She smiled giddily, "Yeah...fine-great actually." she leaned in, kissing his lips, and tugging her fingers through his hair.

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning forward into the kiss, but...something wasn't right. He pulled away slightly, "Gab...Gabriella, stop." She sighed, taking the kisses down to his neck, damn those pills work fast at taking the depression away. "I don't want to stop...I want to feel better. I want you." She whispered against his skin, trailing her fingers down from his hair to his chest where that first button was. Jason stiffened, grabbing her wrists, "Gabriella...stop, you have a daughter all right? And...and you have a baby on the way? Remember?" Gabriella giggled, at the moment she didn't care. She pulled away, staring into his eyes, he noticed how her eyes were kind of foggy.

Dazed looking. "Gabriella, are you sure you're okay?" she giggled again, leaning in and kissing his lips sweetly, he pulled away. "Maybe you should rest huh?" Gabriella sighed, "I want to feel better...you make me feel better." her voice sounded dazed. Jason sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Bella, you should rest, I'll call you in the morning okay? See how your feeling-" she kissed him hard, not letting go of him when he tried to pull away.

Jason pulled her off of him, "Gabs, this..this is crazy..your not being yourself." she giggled, "Jas..please..make love to me." Jason shook his head, and carried her to her bedroom laying her down on the bed. "get some sleep, okay?" she smiled and closed her eyes, "there my eyes are shut." Jason sighed kissing her forhead and leaving. he looked into the bathroom, and saw the pills empty bottle. his eyes went wide. he grabbed Gabriella's phone to find Troy's number and call him, he needed to know that Gabriella and his baby's life was in danger.

finally when Troy's voice came through the phone, "hello?" Jason took a deep breath, "Hi, um you don't know me, and I love watching your games, your an amazing player, but umm I'm worried about Gabriella.. she's been taking anti depressant pills and I think she had took the whole bottle, and I checked the bathroom to find the whole bottle empty, no pills at all... I'm afraid she is gonna overdose and hurt herself and the baby.." he told him worriedly.

Troy gripped the phone tight in his hand, "what do you mean she's taking pills? The baby? How are they?" Jason sighed, "I managed to get her to sleep..." his voice trailed off, Troy grew more worried, "Hello? Hello!" Jason ran into the bedroom, kneeling by Gabriella's head. "Gabs," he shook her shoulder, her head lulled to the left and her breath came out in laboured puffs. "Shit." he whispered, Troy was more than worried now. "What is it?" Jason gripped the phone tighter, "uh...Mr. Bolton, I suggest hop a plane here, I'm taking her to the hospital."

Troy gripped the phone tighter, already beginning to move, "Tell me what's wrong...whatever your name is!" Jason chuckled, "It's Jason, and uh...I don't think she's breathing correctly." Troy gripped the phone even tighter that his knuckles turned white. "I'll be there...by tonight, I'll be there."

Jason waited patiently, tapping his foot on the floor. The doctor came out, "Jason-" he stood up, "H-How is she?" he asked. The doctor sighed, "she almost overdose, very good thing you got here in time, she could of died." Jason sighed, "Is she going to be okay?" The doctor nodded, "She is, just keep her away from the pills.. she's gonna kill herself." Jason nodded, "Thank you." then Troy came in, Jason looked at him, he noticed him cause he was the captain of the lakers. "Hey uh Troy." he walked up to him, "I'm jason." he held his hand out to him to shake.

Troy looked at it, shaking it quickly. "Hey." he looked around nervously, "where is she?" Jason sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "uh...she's in the room now." Troy nodded, "did the doctor say anything about the baby?" Jason shook his head, then let it hang, "I didn't ask...I'm concerned for her; her therapist is the one that gave her the pills." Troy bit his lip, "I want to see her...where's Selena?" "With her mom...she's always with her when me and Gabriella go out."

Troy gulped, "Umm yeah.. um can I see her..alone.." he said. Jason sighed, and nodded, "sure, umm just let me know when your done." Troy nodded, walking inside the open doors, and going into her room knocking slightly on the door. "come in." a voice said. he walked inside, closing the door behind him, "Hey.. uh Brie." she looked up at him, "Troy..w-what are you doing here?" he came closer, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I..I came to see you..I was worried about you." she bit her bottom lip, looking at him, "wheres Jason? I need to see him."

Troy scratched the back of his neck, "he's the one who called me...I wasn't expecting it." Gabriella sniffled, a small whiff of alcohol going into her sinuses. "You've been drinking-" Troy shook his head, sitting down in a chair next to her bed, "not a lot...just to take the edge off." "Edge off what?" Troy smiled sadly, looking at the linolium floor. "Things...things that have happened, that I've screwed up. Lost." Gabriella gulped, playing with her hands, "I need to see Jason." Troy nodded, "I just wanted to make sure your okay." Gabriella bit her lip, not saying anything, and continued to stare at her fingers as she twisted them together. Troy sighed, "I'll uh...go get him then."

Gabriella nodded, Troy sighed slipping from the chair. his heart breaking in two. he hated that Gabriella wanted Jason then him. her best friend and lover. he walked towards Jason, "Hey umm she wants to see you." Jason looked up, "Is she okay?" he asked worried standing up. Troy sighed, "she's fine.." Jason looked at him, "It was nice meeting you, I am a real big fan of the lakers." Troy smiled sadly, "uh yeah thanks.. I'm sorry about all the paparazzi-" Jason chuckled hollowly, "hey don't worry about it." Troy bit his lip, "Take care of her for me.. don't screw up, she's probably the best thing that's happened to you. she was me." there was silence for a while, "take care of her.. and if you hurt her, I will hurt you." Jason nodded, "I won't.. I promise. I'm crazy about her, and selena."

Damn it. Troy thought, a reason not to hurt him or hate him. "Yeah ...well, your lucky." Jason nodded, walking into Gabriella's room. Troy walked to the waiting room, sitting in the chair and leant his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. He hated the idea of crying in public, but...the paparazzi seen him like that, so what else besides his dignity could be lost? He's lost more than that already. He sniffled, "I'm sorry ..Brie, I'm sorry...I fucked up." his voice was raspy as the tears ran out of his eyes and splashed on the tile floor. "I really fucked up."

Jason walked inside her room, and sat down beside her, "Hey, how you feel?" she smiled, "Better." he kissed her forhead, "That's good, I was worried." she looked at him, and sighed, "why did you call Troy?" Jason sighed, "I was worried, and I thought he had a right to know-" she shook her head, "No, his not in my life anymore Jason, I don't need him and I don't love him." Jason sighed, "Yes you do." she looked at him, "what?" he nodded, "You love him, I know you love him Gabriella, if you didn't, it would be this hard to let him go." Gabriella stood silent. he sighed, "Gabi-" she shook her head, "No, I have you now.. I don't need him, I don't love him Jason, I..I love you." she lied.

Jason tugged on his ear, "Gabi, will you listen to yourself...look, when my wife died-we were young, 18, she had breast cancer, and that's why we married young...I thought I wouldn't get over her...it's still hard Ella, but I move on. I mourn her, but still move on." Gabriella shook her head, throwing the covers off of herself, stepping onto the floor. "Where are you going?" Gabriella looked at him, "To take my pills, I need them." Jason grabbed her shoulders, "No you don't-those..those are just an excuse for you." She shook her head, "They make me feel better!" She pushed him away, going into the bathroom and locking the door; sliding her back down until she was sitting with her knees to her chest tightly.

"Gab...Gabriella!" Jason knocked on the door, she only rocked back and forth, hitting the back of the door with her head. "Go..go away, I don't want to see anyone! I don't need anyone!"


	21. Chapter 21

The Next Month, After Gabriella got out of the hospital. Troy and the lakers won the game. and were celebrating at the bar. Jason wanted to bring Gabriella cause they deserved to see each other. Jason had his arm wrapped around her waist. Troy was sipping on a beer as they walked towards them. "Hey Troy." Gabriella smiled sweetly. he smiled sadly, "Hey.. thanks for coming Brie." he looked at jason, "and jason." Jason nodded, his phone vibrated and he looked at his text, "Oh Gabs, I gotta go, family emergency, You wanna catch a ride back home with me or with Troy?" Gabriella looked at him, then at Troy. she smiled, "I'll stay here with Troy." Jason smiled and left.

Gabriella walked towards the bar and grabbed a beer bottle. she looked at him, "Cheers." she giggled, he chuckled, and they chugged down on their beer bottles. soon the music was going fast, Troy and Gabriella were both chugging down their beer. Gabriella giggled at him, and ran her fingers through his hair, "Hey, let's dance." she grabbed his hand leading him to the dance floor. the song _let me see your hips swing _playing in the background. they were drunk, very very drunk, not sure what they were doing, they were dirty dancing, and kissing from here and there_. "shake your ass, move it like a gypsy, stop now, back it up, now let me see your hips swing, now to the floor, let me see your hips swing."_ Gabriella whispered in his ear, "let's go to your place." yep she was out of it.

It was a mix of heated tongue battles and hot and heavy panting, even in the car, Gabriella couldn't keep her hands away from him. "hmm, you got sexier." He chuckled, drunkenly, yeah they were both out of it. Gabriella kissed his neck as he tried to stay focused on the road and not swerve; guessing by the obscene honking of other drivers he wasn't doing such a hot job. "I want to suck you.." she moved her lips down, undoing the zipper on his jeans, and whipping the head of his cock out as she attached her lips to it. Troy groaned, almost driving into a shrub as he pulled into the street that was his block and then to his driveway.

They walked up quickly to his house, opening the front door. Troy shut the door behind him, wrapping his arms around her, and pushing her up against the wall. kissing her heat and passionately. Gabriella moaned, "Troy..so.. freaking hot.." she moaned, "Mmm..so good." she kissed his drunk lips, singing against his lips, "Your love is my drug, what you got boy." Troy chuckled, lifting her shirt over her head throwing it on the floor. Troy pushed her onto the bed, both of them already naked, and his hands connected with hers, "mmm Brie.. so good..so beautiful.. so perfect." he moaned. Gabriella giggled, going to his belt and unhooking it, she smirked, "I don't think you'll be needing this mister Bolton." she giggled, thrusting her lips onto his, "mmm oh.. Troy." she moaned into the kiss.

He ripped her shirt off, they giggled aimlessly about the sound and then how it fell to the floor. Gabriella was weraing a red lace bra, Troy picked her up, holding her against the wall and wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing her with a deep passion. She dug her nails into his back under his shirt, "Troy..mm...sexy, hot..." she pulled away, "couch." Troy nodded, carrying her (albeit drunkenly, and occasionally stumbling) to the couch. It wasn't long till they were both naked on the leather surface, "MMM, Troy..." he was massaging her breasts while he used his wicked tongue for more...sinful areas.

There was something ...right, about drunken sex. Troy or Gabriella couldn't put their finger on it, but ..there was something right. Oh yes, the fact that there was a chance they might not remember how they came to sleep together was always a definite possibility. Always lead to fight. But for now, their hazy, alcohol fuzzed minds clouded together as Troy used his wicked and sinful tongue on her and Gabriella rolled over and started to have her way with him. "I can be sinful...more than you can.." she slurred, and giggled. Troy chuckled, feeling elation as she started to rub her hips over his cock and kiss down his neck to his chest and navel; how she bend herself like that was beyond him.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The next morning, Troy woke up and Gabriella was under his arms...naked. and so was he. his eyes went wide, he rubbed his eyes. he had no idea what happened last night, his head was spinning, and he had a major headache. Gabriella stirred in her sleep, and her eyes fluttered open to find herself in Troy's room. she sat up looking around then down at herself, she was naked. in Troy's bed. she turned around, and she screamed falling out of the bed.

Troy looked at her, "Brie." she sat up covering herself. "w-what are you doing here? what am i doing here? oh god!" she ran her hand through her hair, "this isn't good.. this isn't good at all." troy looked at her, "Gabriella, I'm sorry-" she shook her head, grabbing her clothes, "Look, this was fun, but umm I have to go, please, forget about thisand don't mention it to anyone, I can't lose Jason.." she began gathering up her clothes, and stepping into her underwear.

Troy blinked, "Brie, I can't.." she looked at him, "Troy, Please.. you have too. please!" he shook his head, "I can't forget about this Brie, we slept together, we made love, drunk or not drunk, we still love each other.. I can see it in your eyes." she shook her head, biting her lip, "Please, I have to go-" he crashed his lips against hers. she pulled away, "Please, don't make this hard, please. I was.. I had no idea what I was doing last night, okay.. I had to much to drink, It was a mistake, a big big mistake.. and it won't ever happen again, so please, forget about it."

Troy pulled on the pair of boxers that was on the floor then the jeans. Damn it, that was it. Gabriella sighed, turning away and gathering her purse and her coat on her arm, but as soon as she reached the door, Troy grabbed her purse handle, "Please...let's just talk." Gabriella shook her head, "No, I-I can't sorry...I have an appointment." He pulled again, "no, we have to talk about this now." "there's nothing to talk about Troy." she pulled her purse towards her, but Troy move his arm, instead he pulled even harder; perhaps a little bit too hard considering a bunch of pills (white and circular) fell out and went evverywhere.

"Brie, what the-" Gabriella panicked, going quickly to the ground and scooping up as much of the pills as she could. "You didn't see this..please you didn't see this Troy knelt down in front of her, lifting her chin so he could stare into her eyes. "What is all this? What is it exactly that I didn't see?" Gabriella gulped, "N-nothing...just leave me-" "Clearly we have something to talk about, Gabriella!" she shook her head loose, standing up with the handful of pills that she gathered, "there just...my therapist gave me a new prescription." she turned but Troy caught her, "what happened Brie, we used to tell each other everything...are you-I think you have a problem." She shook her head, "NO!" she yelled, turning around quickly, "I don't have a problem!" "Then why do you have pills?" She puffed out her chest, "THEY MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" Tears poured from her eyes, she yanked her arm away, backing up. "They...they make me fee-feel better..."

Troy looked at her, "Brie." She sniffled, backing up, "I-I...I have to go...le-leave me alone." He made a step to her, "You need help-" "NO!" she yelled, people were looking, especially the damned paparazzi. "I don't need help! NO ONE! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" Troy grabbed her shoulders, "Hey...people are looking, get back in the house, we can talk about this." Gabriella shook her head, "Jason..." "I'll call him, we all need to talk anyway...Brie, please.." she shook her head, "I don't need help."

Paparazzi were coming close over with their cameras. Troy lifted her up over his shoulders bringing her back in and shutting the door. "PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled. he landed her on her feet, "Listen, you need help, and I am gonna give it to you-" she slapped him, "No, let me go! I don't need you! I don't love you!" she screamed. he sighed, "yeah, then why is it so hard for you to let go of me.. you love me, I can see it in your eyes." she looked at him, tears forming back up, "I..I." she began sobbing. he sighed, pulling her close, "Come here Brie." she cried into his chest, "shhh.." he whispered.

she looked up at him, "Please.. I..I have to go.." Troy sighed, "Brie.. I love you." she sighed, "what was the one thing you said at the airport?" he just looked at her, "If you love me, you should let me move on.." He sighed, stroking her hair, "Your right, I did say that..." she blinked away tears, but they formed up again, "but it's not exactly working if you haven't moved on." She looked at him, "I love Jason-" "No." Troy said quickly, "no you don't...you want to make yourself think you do..." Gabriella bit her lip, Troy continued, "am I wrong?" She turned her head away, feeling the weight of the pills in her purse.

Her eyes snapped up to the opened bathroom door. She pulled away from him, walking quickly to the bathroom, and shutting the door behind her; Troy followed her and was trying to open it (she locked it, go figure). "Brie, open up...Brie!" she sniffled, looking in the mirror. She hated how she looked, with that dopey little frown and those lines on her forehead from so much worrying and the red eyes from crying. She was sick of, she dug through her purse and pulled out the pills she picked up from the ground. She popped 6. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders, "BRIE!" Troy yelled, "open the door please...I'l Jason and we can all talk."

Gabriella giggled, looking towards the door, then at the mirror, "Yay!" she yelled, "THREESOME!" those pills worked wonders didn't they. She took 4 more. Double checking her purse, she still had 10.

Troy sighed, "Gabriella come out here-" the door opened, revealing a giddy Gabriella. "Hey handsome..." she said dreamily, Troy raised an eyebrow. "Brie, ..are you-" she bounced up and down, kissing his cheek as she ran out to the pool and jumped on the diving board. Beginning to sexy dance. "I'M GREAT!" she yelled, Troy looked at the bushes, great! More damned paparazzi! He growled, walking over to the diving board, and picking Gabriella up over her shoulder. She giggled like mad, "KINKY!" Troy growled, looking at the paparazzi, "Get out of here! All of you! Just give me a fucking break!" Gabriella slipped her hand inside his jeans and started playing grab ass.

Troy jumped, "Brie stop it..." he said to her once he was inside and had put her on the couch. "Now, sit there and I'll call Jason. We really need to talk." She giggled, grabbing the phone from his hands and putting it in her bra, "CHASE ME!"

Troy sighed, "Brie, come on, this isn't funny-" she giggled jumping up and down, "Troy! Troy! Troy! let's go play the game we played last night." she waggled her eyebrows. Troy shook his head, "Brie, please.. please don't do this.." she giggled running up the stairs. Troy groaned, "BRIE!" he yelled chasing after her, "BRIE!" she giggled as he wrapped her arms around her, "Come here now!" he said grabbing her and carrying her bridal style. she giggled at him, "Kinky aren't we Bolton?" he sighed sitting her on the bed. she rested her hands on his shoulders. "Let's play bump bump." she giggled.

Troy pulled out of her hands, "Brie, come on this isn't funny-" she slid herself on his lap and started kissing his neck, "feel better...feel better..." he groaned, as much as his body wanted to. He grabbed her by the waist and took her off of him, and very quickly dug around in her bra and grabbed her phone. She giggled, "Kinky! Fun!" Troy rolled his eyes, holding her by the waist, so she didn't run away again, as he searched through Gabriella's contacts and called Jason

. "Hey?" answered Jason's voice, Troy sighed out in relief. "Thank God!" he yelled, Gabriella giggled, swirling in his arms and rubbing her breasts against his bare chest."Jason, we need to talk, you me and Gabriella, come to my place..now." Gabriella grabbed the phone from Troy, "JASON! COME OVER! ME YOU AND TROY WILL PLAY BUMP BUMP!"

Jason eyes went wide "I'm on my way.. see you soon." he hung up. Troy held her underneath him. she giggled, cupping his cheeks, "You have the sexiest face." she giggled kissing him passionately. Troy pulled away, "Brie, please, this isn't you.. please.." she looked at him giggling, "Let's play bump bump, and when Jason gets here, he can join in." she giggled crazy, and jumped towards him crushing her lips against his. Troy was about to pull away, but melted into the kiss. It felt so good to have her back in his arms, back on his lips. he didn't want to let go, he wanted this to last. Gabriella giggled between the kiss. "Touch Me Troy. let's play bump bump." she wrapped her arms around him, giving him butterfly kisses up and down his neck, and back to his lips.

He should pull away, yes that's why he should do. "No..Brie.." he said between each kiss she was giving him. "No..Brie..stop it." he pulled away, going to the far side of the room; ad tripping over the fallen bed sheet. She giggled, "games?" she asked, "I can play games" Troy shook his head, "No..no.." she crouched on the ground, "I'm a hungry lioness and your a baby gazelle-rawr!" she ran at him, he sprang to his feet and started running, she was laughing and trying to catch him.

Gabriella pushed him onto the bed getting ontop of him, "don't you love me Troy?" Troy sighed, "I love you so much Brie, but not like this, please, this isn't you." her giggling settled down, and her eyes became serious. she got off of him, standing up and backing up against the wall. Troy sat up on the bed, "Brie-" she shook her head, "I'm sorry.. I..I don't know." the door flew open, and she ran towards the hallway to see who was there, it was jason. "Jason!" she ran towards him, flinging her arms around his neck, with Troy behind her, and she crashed her lips onto his, and he held her close.

Jason looked at her, cupping her cheek with his hand, "Gabriella-" she shook her head, "I wanna go home, I wanna go home." he looked at her, and at Troy. something happened between them, you could feel the tension in the room. Jason bit his bottom lip looking at Troy, "Troy.. did something happen between you two last night?"

Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Yeah...something did, but let's focus on Gabriella right K? She's using again..." Jason's eyes widened, "She is-" Troy nodded, "They were in her purse. Why she's acting like this." Gabriella sniffled, burying her face in Jason's neck and beginning to kiss it, "Bump bump..." she mumbled Jason looked at Troy, the blue eyed Adonis nodded, "Yeah...she wants to 'play'." Jason rolled his eyes, "Let's just calm her down...and we can talk. About...what happened last night, what we're gonna do with her..." Troy nodded, helping Jason carry Gabriella to the couch, she giggled lightly, but tiredly. "Troy and Jason...my two loves." Like that, she went limp, unconscious with her breath coming out of her mouth in little puffs.

Jason looked at Troy, "So...what happened last night?" Troy sighed, sitting next to Gabriella's feet, "She uh...and I...well we had too much to drink." "Oh God." Jason said, "Okay, I get it, your Selena's father and all, but..getting Gabriella drunk-" "Hey," Troy said, his eyes narrowing, "watch it punk, I didn't get her drunk." Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, I know Gabriella, and she's not a drinker-" "then you don't know her that well or at all! cause she's a drinker when it's a party. And last night was a party!" Jason shoved Troy backward, "Yeah a party in your fucking bed! You took advantage of he-" Troy grabbed him by the throat, tossing him backward, "I'd never do that! I love her too much to hurt her! You obviously don't care if your letting her take these stupid pills again!"

Jason shoved back at him, "don't you question how I feel about her!" the paparazzi didn't leave, if anything they moved closer to see what was happening inside and were having a field day taking pictures of the fight. Troy puffed out his chest, "Don't." he yelled, "Don't go lying to yourself that you love her! You don't know what love is!" Jason smirked, shoving him hard into the wall, and grabbing his throat, whispering threateningly in his ear, "At least I didn't leave her when she was pregnant in the first place."

Troy glared at him, "I didn't leave her!" Jason scoffed, "Oh sorry, I meant make her leave!" Troy's fist clenched, his eyes fixing a glare. "Don't.." he spoke sternly, "Don't fucking start this.. I fucked up...I want her back..let me have her back." Jason chuckled, "That's not for you to decide, you blew it, you fucked up, she's with me now, and she's happy, don't make her misrable cause you want to be happy!" Troy glared at him, "She's happy with me! I can make her happy, I always have! I've known her her whole life! you've only know her over a couple months! so don't fucking tell me she can't be happy with me!" Jason scoffed, "Well, she doesn't want you anymore, and Selena doesn't need you, she has me as her father now!"

Troy grabbed Jason's shoulders, pulling his face so close that you'd swear Troy was going to murder him by mouth. "Don't you bring my daughter into this...she's isn't yours..your nothing. You always will be..." he shoved Jason so hard away that he hit the wall and his head hit it with a sickening crack, and he fell to the ground. When he didn't move, Troy's jaw dropped. Shit. It was like James Benson all over again...he bit his lip, going to see if he was okay; that he wasn't...but there was that voice in his head. _Leave him. He deserved it. She's yours now. _

He stuffed that voice deep down, wanting to block it out as he walked over to Jason's body. There was blood trickling from his head, mixing with his hair. "Shit...shit...shit..." Troy muttered, he heard a camera click, he looked up to see a paparazzi. "GO THE FUCK AWAY!" he yelled, standing up and closing the curtains; all of them; as he rushed back to Jason, checking for a pulse. He found none. "Shit..no, Jason.." he muttered, lifting his head, seeing his eyes were closed, and his mouth had blood on the corners. "Jason...wake up, wake up..come on..." he looked at Gabriella, grabbing her hand, "I'm sorry Brie, I'm sorry."

Troy went over to Gabriella shaking her gently, "Please Brie, forgive me..I just..I missed you so much, and Jason, I know his gonna take care of you." she just layed there with her eyes closed, he took a deep breath, tears falling from his eyes, "your right, If I love you, I should let you move on.. but the thing is, I can't move on.. I..I'm still and always will be inlove with you..I fucked up everything Brie.. and I'm sorry..and maybe Jason is right, selena is better off without me.. but I love her so much.. and I wish none of this would of ever happened." Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand, giving him a sign that everything was going to be okay.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Selena bounced up and down on the couch, Maria sighed, "Sel, come on honey...get down-" "no!" Selena giggled, "bouncy! Bouncy!" Maria sighed, it was her fault; if she hadn't left the licorice down Selena wouldn't be hyper. "Selena...come on-" "NO!" she yelled, "Daddy! I want daddy!" Maria sighed, "I'll call him, you want to talk to him?" Selena shook her head, "nope." "then what do you want?" "Play. I want to go over to his house." Maria nodded, "well let's call first-" "YAY!"

Maria grabbed the hyper four year old by the hand, and then pulled her cellphone, dialing Troy's number. "Hello?" his voice sounded thick, like he'd been crying. "Troy? You all right?" silence. "Troy?" "Uh...yeah, I'm fine.."

Maria sighed, "Well um Selena, she wants to see you." Troy sighed, he brought both Jason and Gabriella to the Hospital. "umm yeah is it alright If I can come get her and spend time with her?" Maria smiled, "Of course Troy, come over and stop by." Troy nodded, "Thank you." he hung up his phone, stuffing it into his back pocket and leaving out the front door of the hospital. as he made his way to his car and getting in, he drove to Maria's house picking up Selena, and taking her to get some ice cream.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

As they sat there eating some ice cream, selena sat close to Troy's side, "Daddy, how long will it be till you and mommy are together?" he sighed wrapping his arm around her, "babygirl, I wanted to ask you.. do you think I'm a good father?" Selena let her tongue get numb into the vaniella creamy substance. she nodded, "Yes.. I love you." he smiled sadly, "do you like jason?" she nodded, "his nice daddy, and he really cares about mommy and me, he makes mommy happy.. but I love you more.."

Troy smiled sadly, "I love you too sweetheart." Selena smiled, "where's mommy?" Troy sighed, dumping his half finished ice cream in the garbage next to them. "She uh...She's not feeling well, and uh...Jason is..." Selena tilted her head, letting her vanilla ice cream drip on to her hand, "he sick to?" Troy looked at her, "uh...God I hope not."

Selena smiled coming closer to him, and laying her head on his shoulder as she licked her ice-cream cone. he looked down at her, biting his bottom lip. this was hard for him. he can't let go of Gabriella, and he can't let go of his daughter. Selena smiled at him with her big brown eyes, "Daddy feel sick?" she asked. he smiled, "No honey I'm..I'm fine." she smiled, "Daddy love me?" she asked standing up on her seat. he laughed wrapping his arms around her, and let her butt seat on his arm like a branch. "yes.." he played with her curls. "Yes, Daddy loves his baby girl so much." she smiled at him, and down at her ice-cream cone, and letting her cone go to his mouth for him to take a lick.

Troy smiled, chuckling slightly as he took a tiny bit of ice-cream. But Selena smudged it on his face, giggling, "Ice cream monster!" Troy chuckled, "yes, very funny..now, give me a kiss." "no!" she squealed, jumping from the bench and running around in a circle while Troy chased after her. "The ice cream monster is going to get you baby girl!" Selena squealed in delight, "No! My knight will be here!" Troy chuckled, "and whose your knight?" he asked, picking her up by the waist. Selena giggled, "Daddy is! Jason monster!" Troy chuckled, "you can count on me to protect you baby girl-" "Pwincess!" she yelled, Troy chuckled, "Princess. Daddy will protect you."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy walked inside the hospital, walking into Gabriella's room. he sighed, she was awake. he walked in slowly, "Hey..Brie." she looked at him, "Troy, what are you doing here." he sighed taking a seat beside her, "Did you hear anything I said to you when you were passed out?" she shook her head, "No, I didn't..sorry." he sighed, holding her hand, and squeezing it, "I'm sorry..I'm sorry about everything.. I fucked up big time brie.. and I know I said if I love you, i should let you move on, but it's kind of hard when i can't let you go.. i still and always will love you.. I just.. " he sighed. Gabriella sighed, "Troy, I still love you too, but I'm with Jason now.. you have to understand that... you can leave me and Selena behind while you play for the lakers, start a new family, let's go our seperate ways.. this isn't high school anymore, we just can't pick up from where we left off and pretend nothing happened.. we have to forget about our past, I'm now with Jason, and he loves me and Selena both.. you can move on too.. start a new family with a little girl just like selena... i know she's your real daughter, but It's so hard to see you and not be with you.. I'm sorry.."

Troy shook his head, "No, That's not Fair Brie! she's my daughter too! and I want to see her, I'm already to close to her to have her taken away from me, don't do that to me and her." Gabriella sighed, "I'm sorry but I can't bare not being with you-" he cupped her cheeks, "can't you see that you can be with me! your just afraid of getting hurt again, But I promise and vow to never hurt you again, and make it up to you." Gabriella looked at him, and at his lips, then at him again, "Your going to kiss me now aren't you?"

Troy smirked, "You know me too well..." he pressed his lips on to hers. His fingers running themselves through her hair, she couldn't help but melt into the kiss and dig her nails into his back over his shirt. Troy let his hands have their own mind as they roamed down to her breasts and cupped them gently. He pulled away leaning his forehead on hers, "Come back to me...please.." Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy..I..." he kissed her lips gently, moving his kisses to her neck, "you should be"-kiss-"kissed"-kiss-"every minute...every second.." Gabriella sighed running her fingers through her hair. She...she was a fool to say that she didn't miss this. Miss him. "Troy...I...I...oh, just kiss me right now!"

Troy crashed his lips onto hers kissing her passionately, rolling ontop of her, and straddling her. his lips made their way down to her neck, and he mumbled against her skin, "come back to me." she nodded, running her hands through his hair, "Oh yes Troy.. I will..I love you.." she moaned. he looked her in the eyes, "Your more beautiful then the last time." she smiled kissing his lips passionately, their tongues battling. "I love you." she cupped his cheeks, he looked at her, "I love you too..so damn much.."

Gabriella moaned as his lips made their way to her breasts. "Oh Troy.. Oh.. baby, why did I ever leave you? I was stupid...oh baby I was stupid.." she pulled away, and looked him in the eyes, "I was so damn stupid to leave you.."

Troy chuckled, kissing her all over. His lips feeling like magic as they seemed to glide over her skin, "Troy...mmm," she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Troy...no, no teasing-" he laughed, taking his lips back up to hers and pulled her into a sitting position so he could undo the back of her hospital gown. She moaned lightly at the sensation of his fingers tickling her back with featherlight touches. She looked up at him, "Is this punishment?" He chuckled, pecking her lips and sliding the gown off of her. "Big time."

A giggle escaped her mouth, as she pulled him down on her, "Then have it your way." Troy chuckled, kissing her lips and trailing them along her jaw, "I plan to." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist, and her hands went to his belt buckle.

Undoing his belt, and throwing it on the cold hospital floor, pulling down his jeans and grabbing him by the neck and kissing his lips fully. Troy moaned, pulling away, "Hey, I'm the one who is suppose to be giving the punishment." she giggled, "Then stop being so slow." he smirked, winking at her, and jumping ontop of her, attaching his lips to the tip of her breast and began sucking there. Gabriella moaned, "Oh Troy..Oh.." she ran her fingers through his hair, "Oh Baby, I love you.." she moaned. Troy smirked, taking his teeth and bit on the edges of her panties, sliding them down with his teeth.

Gabriella moaned as his tongue plunged inside her folds. "Oh Troy.. Stop..Oh that feels good baby." he smirked up at her with his lips and eyes as his tongue rotated into her folds. Gabriella pulled him towards her, "Troy! I want it now! take me now!"

He chuckled, taking his lips and crashing them back on hers, thrusting his cock hard into her. So hard that she jumped on the mattress, "TROY!" she yelled, how no one was able to hear them was beyond either of them. But, they didn't care. He groaned loudly, biting his lip as she rotated her hips sensually against his groin; the heat danced inside him and burned with a fury inside her. She dug his nails so far into his back that he began to bleed.

Gabriella's hands were wrapped around his shoulders as they looked into each other's eyes. sweat dripping off their bodies. he breathed, "are you okay?" she nodded, "I am just fine.." he smiled kissing her lips gently and pulling her close, "I am so happy to have you back... have you back in my arms." she smiled, "I am too.." then she sighed, looking up at him, "what am I gonna do about Jason. I..I don't want to break his heart.."

He stroked her hair, damp with sweat much like his own, "you're just gonna have to let him down easy." Gabriella bit her lip, leaning into his chest, "I...I don't know how." Troy smiled small, "Hey...you want me to do it...?" Gabriella looked up at him through his lashes, as she grabbed his hand that was cupping her cheek; "together?" Troy nodded, pecking her lips sweetly, "that's a great idea..." Gabriella nodded, "I'm...I'm sorry...that-for what I said...about me not needing help." Troy looked at her, "The pills?" she nodded, "I want to stop, but...I feel like if I do...I won't be happy."

Troy smiled, stroking her cheek, and kissing her lips, "Well, you'll be happy again, I'm gonna do whatever is possible to make you happy again.. I want you happy." she smiled, "I love you Troy." he smiled, "I love you too.. so much." she smiled kissing his lips, he looked at her, "Are you gonna come back to LA with me when you get out of here?" she nodded, "Yes, I love you, and I wanna go home with you." he smiled kissing her lips, "Baby, I love you, and I can't wait for the baby to come." she smiled, "Me too.." she sighed, "How do you think Jason will handle the break-up?"

Gabriella smiled, "Neither can I..." she pecked his nose, running her fingers through his hair. "What are you sorry for?" Troy looked at her, "what?" she propped herself up on her elbow, "Well..before, you were saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again, it sounded...like more than just 'fucking up'." Troy sighed, turning his head away, Gabriella caught his chin and turned his head toward her again, "Don't shut me out...please, talk to me.." Troy chuckled, bitterly. "It's...it's just...nothing." Gabriella giggled, "you're a worse liar than me."

Troy chuckled, leaning over her, "Well, I learned from you..." she giggled, grabbing both sides of his face. "But seriously, tell me what's wrong..." Troy bit his lip, looking at her through his lashes, "Brie, it's...I don't know how to say it..." Gabriella sighed, "How about the beginning?"

Troy took a deep breath, "well.. ummm me and Jason had an arguement and well it ended up.." she layed there looking up at him. he sighed, this was hard. "I pushed him against the wall and...and.. well, he passed out..and his here in the hospital." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "w-what?" he sighed, "Brie, I am so so so sorry, please..please don't be mad at me, I just got you back..please, I am so sorry, I feel real bad about it too." she looked at him, "so you hurt him because you wanted me back?" he shook his head, "God No Brie..No way-" she looked at him, "Then what was the argument about Troy!"

"You!" Troy said, raising his voice, but not yelling. Gabriella looked at him, "What?" Troy nodded, looking away from her. "Yeah...the fight was about you...and, he said some-something that just made me so mad, and...I lost it." Gabriella gulped, moving Troy's face so she could look into his eyes. "Troy, what did you do?" he gulped, "remember...what I told you...about James Benson?" Gabriella shivered, "Yeah...you beat him to de-Oh Troy no..." he choked on a sob, "It was an accident, I don't even know if he is dead or not...I just, brought him here...Brie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear to God."

Gabriella was almost in tears, "You.. You lied to me Troy-" he shook his head, and grabbed her shoulders gently, "No, No, No, baby..I didn't.. I.." she shook her head, pulling away from him. Troy sighed, he fucked up again. how was that possible? he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "baby..I'm sorry." she began sobbing into her hands, and he pulled her into a tight hug. he rubbed her shoulder, "I never meant to hurt you like this." she sniffled, "You weren't suppose to hurt me at all." she cried.

Troy sighed, reaching out to at least hold her. But, Gabriella scooted away, "Troy...I just want to be alone right now, please?" "No..." Troy breathed, grabbing her wrists, "I'm not losing you again, leaving you alone is exactly how I let you out of my life-I'm not making that same mistake..." Gabriella sniffled, trying to pull her hands away, but Troy kept a hold on them.

"Let go of me." "No." Troy said, pulling her so close to him that their faces were centimeters apart from each other. Gabriella looked down at their hands, then up at Troy's face through his lashes, "You said you wouldn't hurt me..." he sighed, bringing her hands up to his lips, "I won't...I'm done hurting you." She bit her lip, "Then why do you keep hurting me now?"

Troy looked at her, cupping her cheek, "cause I don't want to lose you...I'd fight for you, I'd die for you." Gabriella sniffled, subconsciously leaning into his touch. "Troy...I love you." He smiled, "I love you; always have." he leaned forward, lifting her head to see into her eyes and touching his lips gently to hers.


	22. Chapter 22

Couple days past, and Gabriella was able to get out of the hospital and so was Jason. when she walked on the front porch with Troy, she knocked on Jason's door. Jason opened it smiling, pulling her into a hug, and kissing her forhead. "Hey, you feel any better?" Gabriella smile sadly, "We need to talk Jason." Jason's eyes moved from her, To Troy, then back to her. "Umm sure..come in." her and Troy both walked in, and Jason crossed his arms, "what's a matter gabs?" she sighed, looking at Troy, then at Jason, "Jason..I.. I wanna be back with Troy." Jason looked at her, "Gabs, are you crazy." she bit her lip, Troy narrowed his eyes, Jason should be happy for her.

"Jason, I love him, you don't understand, he was my first true love!" Jason crossed his arms, "Doesn't matter Gabriella, he hurt you..what makes you think his not gonna hurt you again." Gabriella bit her lip, "I trust him Jason.. " Jason ran his hand down his face, and looking at Troy, then at Gabriella. he grabbed her shoulders bringing her close to him, looking into her eyes, "Gabriella, I..please I don't want to lose you, I'll do anything..please don't break up with me." he begged, "I..pleae I don't want to have heartbreak no more, you mean so much to me, I would never hurt you like he did, I'll never lay a hand on you, and I'll never take advantage of you like he did."

Gabriella looked at him, "Take advant-what?" She pulled herself out of Jason's arms. "No...he never took-what are you talking about?" Jason sighed, "That party? After the game? You were drinking weren't you?" Gabriella nodded, unconsciously, she found herself backing up towards Troy. "We-we both were...so what?" "There you go!" Jason yelled, "what if he planned it that way? He wanted you drunk!" Troy pushed himself against Jason, putting the dude against the wall, "Get this ass hole, I would never do that!"

Jason spat in his face, "says you..." he looked at Gabriella, "Gabs, please...listen to the facts...he's...he's stalking you; why would he want you to get drunk with him that night?" Troy pushed him against the wall again, "Watch your mouth you son of a bitch!" Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm, "Troy come on..stop it.." Jason smirked, "does he even listento you? How does he treat Selena?" Troy's fist connected with his jaw, knocking him on his ass and in the same fluid movement, he was on top of him. "Leave my daughter out of this! Leave Gabriella out of this! If you want this to be between us...IT WILL BE!"

"Troy stop it!" Gabriella yelled, but he was flushed with rage, and his mind seemed to shut off as his fists continued to punch and connect with Jason's face. He was struggling, but Troy was stronger. What was it that he did for a job again? Oh yeah...Jason was a lab technician...not very sporty. "TROY!" Gabriella yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling at him, he yanked it away from her, "Stop it! Both of you! Stop it!"

Gabriella pulled Troy away from Jason. "Troy, let's just go please." Troy wrapped his arm around her, "let's go pick up selena and head back to LA." Gabriella nodded, and looked at Jason, "I'm sorry Jason, this is just how it has to be, I love him." she grabbed Troy's hand and leaving.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

As they were back in LA for a week, Gabriella got a boquet of roses sent to her, with some new shoes. gifts kept coming and coming and coming. Troy walked into the living room, "More stuff?" she sighed "Yeah... Troy, did I make the right decision." he wrapped his arms around her, "You made the right choice.." she sighed looking at the note, it was from Jason, she read it aloud. "I love you forever, your the best that's ever happened to me. and I got a little something for selena too." she opened the box to find some barbie dolls. Gabriella sighed, "His bribing us back." she threw the dolls back in the box, and plopping on the couch.

Troy sighed, "want me to take care of it?" Gabriella looked at him, "Troy...you know that...I had a problem with pills"-she was weening herself off of them, Troy was helping as was Selena-"but I think you have a problem with your temper..." Troy looked at her, "Yeah, I've always had a bad temper..especially when someone tries to steal what's mine away from me." Gabriella knew he was talking about her. She smiled, grabbing his hand, "That's sweet...but I think you need to get a better handle on it..." Troy sighed, "well the day Jason drops dead is when I'll get a handle on it." Gabriella bit her lip, "that's not funny. I'm not being funny." "Neither am I...when he drops dead, I'll control my temper."

Gabriella sighed sitting up on her knees, "Troy, just leave it.." he wrapped his arms around her, "No, his trying to win you back Brie.. I can give you so much more than he can." she kissed his lips, 'No one can buy my love Troy, and if you try, It's gonna make me run away." he sighed, "Your right, I shouldn't be doing what his doing." she smiled kissing his lips, "I'm so happy were back together." He smiled cupping her cheek, and kissing her lips passionately. "Me too." Gabriella smiled, "Hey, I'm gonna go pick up a pizza." she stood up, grabbing her purse, and kissing his lips, "and when I get back.." she smirked, "who knows, anything can happen in the bedroom."

Selena ran inside from the pool, "Daddy! Daddy!" she jumped into his arms, and he spinned her around, kissing her all over her face. she began giggling. he smiled, "Hey baby girl, get tired of the pool?" she giggled, "No, Daddy, Can I go to the park until dinner's ready by myself...please.." Troy sighed, "I don't know baby, LA is dangerous and you could get hurt." she whimpered, "Please, I'm a big girl, please.." she gave him the puppy dog look.

Troy sighed, it was hard to say 'no' to that face. "eh...okay, but I'm gonna watch you from the window, okay?" Selena nodded quickly, Troy kissed her face, "hey, you can't go to the park in your swim suit can you?" She shook her head, Troy laughed and sent her upstairs to change her clothes. When she came down, she had on faded blue jeans that were size and then a purple shirt that had on a picture of big bird saying 'ABC! 123!' she had Troy's game ball in her arms. Troy chuckled, "and where are you going with that ball?" Selena giggled, "Park!" Troy chuckled, picking her up, "you like basketball huh?" Selena nodded, "it's my favorite!" He laughed again, she was more like him than he knew.

Troy smiled kissing her on the forhead, "Have fun.. be back soon though, okay?" Selena nodded, "Okay daddy, I love you." he smiled, "I love you too so much." selena smiled and ran to the park with his ball. Troy smiled, he loved that little girl more than life it's self. he loved her just as much as he loved Gabriella. he watched her play at the park with other kids her age. he smiled at this, she was in good hands. he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, when he got out, he would go get her.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Jason pulled up to The Small Los Angeles park, he saw selena playing with a basketball. he smiled slipping out of his car, and walking over to her, "Hey Selena." she smiled, "Hi Jason..wanna play ball." he chuckled, "Tell ya what.. why won't you come with me, and I'll get you some ice cream?" she gasped, "Ice Cream!" he nodded. she sighed, "But I have to tell my daddy-" Jason smiled, "I already told him, what do you say?" she smiled nodding taking his hand, and they got into his car.

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

The shower felt good. Troy sighed contently, slipping on a pair of boxers then his basketball shorts over that then a black tank top with a grey hoodie that he had since highschool; it said '#1 wildcat' across the chest. He put on his sneakers and walked down to the park to get Selena. But, she wasn't there when he was there. "Okay...okay..." he told himself, beginning to look all over the whole park. "Now is not the time to panic...do not panic." thirty minutes of searching later, and Gabriella would be home in five (damned LA traffic). "Start panicking."

He ran all over the park, "SELENA!" he yelled, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he could feel it's beating in his ears. "SELENA! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Gabriella will be home in...great that's her car pulling up the drive way. Why'd they have to live across from a park? Oh yeah, Troy's an idiot! Why'd he have to fall for that puppy dog frown? HE'S AN IDIOT!

Gabriella pulled up to the drive-way, carrying inside the pizza. Troy ran across the street from the park and grabbed her by the waist, "Here, I'll take the pizza in." he pecked her lips, gabriella followed him, 'Wait here.. hey umm why won't you go out for awhile and go shopping.' gabriella raised an eyebrow, "Troy, are you okay?" he nodded quickly, "I'm fine, go ahead, heres my credit card." he gave it to her. Gabriella looked at him, "Well first i need to see Selena-" she tried to walk passed him but he stopped her, "No.." he froze as she looked at him, then he spoke, "I mean, she's probably in the pool, don't want to interupt her.' Gabriella sighed, "Troy, what's going on...really?"

Troy felt his heart speed up even faster, "Uhm...not-nothing's wrong? Brie, what makes you think something's wrong?" Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest, "cause you suck at lying and your lips are twitching." Troy resisted the urge to cover his mouth, he stuffed his hands in his pockets instead. "Uh...we-well...just go shopping, buy Selena something, and uh...oh and some briquettes-I feel like a cook out tomorrow." Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "Troy...tell me what's going on." She didn't yell or raise her voice. Quite the opposite, it was like she was asking him to tell her, not command or demand. Troy bit his lip, "just...a surprise, and you're going to ruin it if you continue to ask questions, so uh...just go shopping and go crazy with my credit card. It's unlimited."

Gabriella sighed, slipping back into the car, and pulling out of the drive-way. as she was gone, Troy ran inside the garage, and got into the car, and drove to find selena.

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

Jason was happy, since he had selena, he was gonna show how much Troy wasen't responsible enough to be a father. then she would be crawling back to him and Troy won't ever get her back again. first job, is to call Gabriella. He dialed Gabriella's number, and she picked up after three rings, "Hello?" Jason smirked, "Gabriella, this is important.. I was on my way to LA to visit with my brother... and on my way there I picked up something you might find interesting." Gabriella sighed, slipping into the front seat of the car, "what was it?" he smirked, "I found selena at the park by herself, without Troy."

Gabriella gasped, and she narrowed her eyes, that's why Troy wanted her out of the house. "Is she okay? is she hurt?" jason smiled, "She's fine gabs, I'll bring her tomorrow-" "No, I'm coming to Alberquerque to get her, It seems like Troy isn't ready to be a father yet if he lets her out by herself...I'll see you soon." she hung up, Jason grew a smirk, he had Gabriella back, she wasen't going anywhere. his planned was successful.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy pulled up into the drive-way to find Gabriella's car inside. "shit.." he muttered, he jumped out of his car walking inside. he went into the bedroom to find her packing. "Brie..what are you-" she slapped him across the face, tears running down her cheeks, "You lied to me! you hurt me again!" Troy looked at her, "Brie-" "I got a call from Jason.. he found Selena at the park by herself without her father!" she continued packing. Troy narrowed his eyes, Jason planned this.

"Brie, let me explain-" she shook her head, "No, I don't want one.. you almost got our daughter hurt, she could of gotten kidnapped or raped.. you don't have what it takes to be a father Troy.. and when you do, is when I'll let Selena see you, but for now, I'm going back to Jason.. his more of a father then you are!"

Troy gulped, "Brie...please, It..It didn't happen like that-" she crossed her arms, "Really now? here, let me figure out what happened." she walked around him, "Selena asked you if she can go to the park, and you said yes, and then you didn't watch her, and when you looked over at the park, she was gone? am I right?" Troy sighed, "Yes.. but-" she sighed, "I rest my case.." "Brie..don't..don't do this..I love you..." she sighed, "I love you too.. but I need someone who can take care of Selena with me.. and when your off letting her going out by herself... your making it hard for me to believe your the person for it.. Selena is almost 5 Troy.. she needs a father."

"I am her father damn it!" Troy yelled, grabbing her by her shoulders and pressing her against the wall, "I am her father, and I'd rather die than have you or Jason take her away from me!" Gabriella looked at him, biting her lip. "Troy...let go of-" "NO!" Troy yelled, tears stung his eyes, and he was unaware of them falling down his face. "You won't leave again, I won't let you...I'll find Selena!" Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Troy covered her mouth with a hand and opened the closet door. "I'm sorry...but I have to do this." He put Gabriella in the closet, locking it from the outside. She hit the door. "

Troy! Let me out! Let me out!" Troy leaned against the door, feeling a huge weight on his shoulders, "I'm sorry..." he mumbled, "but I have to do this...I can't lose you again." he pulled away from the door, and walked out the door, locking the front door and getting into his car as he drove out of the driveway. Gabriella had said something about Jason finding Selena...well, Jason lived in Albuquerque, so...if Troy drove like he just came from hell itself, he'd cut the three hour drive down to an hour and a half at most.

Troy was already close to Alberquerque. he had been driving for two hours, and he drove fast. he couldn't let Gabriella leave him, and he certainly could let Gabriella take selena away from him. he was her father, and nothing.. not even jason could change that.

**TGTGTGTGTGTG **

Selena played in the floor with her toys, "Jason, me hungry." he chuckled as he fixed warm macaroni and cheese, "Dinner is ready Selena... you ready to eat?" she nodded, dropping her toys and grabbing her doll and sitting at the table. "Sit here shirley temple.. and have Maca Cheese with me." Jason chuckled, pouring her a bowl, and she blew on the noodles with each bite she took. there was a knock on the door. Jason looked towards the door walking to it, "i'll get it." he opened it, his eyes went wide trying to slam the door shut, but Troy's foot caught the door, pushing it open.

"Troy.. what are you doing here? where's gabriella?" Troy's eyes were narrowed and full of hatered. "Give me Selena.." he growled, Selena looked at to see who was at the door, "Daddy!" She gasped running towards him with her doll, he lifted her up into his arms, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Guess what, I helped Jason make Maca Cheese... are you proud of me!" she squealed grasping his neck tightly.

Troy held her tightly, kissing her cheek multiple times. "I missed you so much, do not run off with anyone again, just come home." Selena looked at her father, "Daddy? Jason said that he told you-" Troy glared at the guy, "You said that?" his tone was threateningly, Jason crossed his arms over his thick chest, "Yeah...I did." Troy set Selena down, "Princess, go to the car...and wait for me okay? Lock the doors." Selena nodded, "Okay daddy...I love you." she walked out of the house, leaving Troy and Jason to a stare down. "You had no right to take her...it was kidnapping-" Jason chuckled, "I'm keeping her safe; you let her out alone..." "I'm her father! You're nothing!" Jason's face turned grim, "don't you dare call me that-" "Why? It's true, what are you to her?" Jason got in his face, "watch your mouth, you don't know who your dealing with; I am a cop."

Troy chuckled, "No, I know exactly who I'm dealing with. I've dealt with people like you all my life,"-Jason glared-"you think a gun, a badge and name make you something cause you carry them." Jason grimaced, "watch your fat mouth." Troy glared, walking up to him, "I'm done talking to you..for the last time, I'm done talking to you-done dealing with you...giving you warnings." Before Jason could speak, Troy's fist connected with his jaw; the sickening crack sounding deafening in his ears. "For the last time, leave me...Gabriella...and Selena alone."

He walked out the door, slipping into his car where Selena was in the front seat. "Daddy! Daddy! Can I have Macaroni and Cheese when we get home?" he chuckled, kissing her forhead, "We have a while till we get home, so in the morning..I promise.." Selena nodded giggling, and leaning back in her seat. they had a few hours getting home, and of course, Troy remembers he has Gabriella in the closet, so he had to get there quickly.

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

Three hours past, and Troy was tucking Selena in and kissing her forhead. he walked into the bedroom, and heard Gabriella still pounding on the door. he opened the door. she jumped out trying to escape but he grabbed her by the waist. she began hitting him, "LET ME GO!" he pulled her close to him, "Never." he held her close, "If I let you go, you'll runaway...I don't want to lose you or selena." Gabriella turned around to face him.

"Please...leave me alone, I want to leave." he held his grip on her tighter, crashing his lips onto hers. he leaned his forhead against hers, "As soon as you leave, I'll die.." she looked at him, seeing all the seriousness in his eyes. he cupped her cheek, "tell me brie...what can I do to make you stay.. I'll do anything." Gabriella shook her head, "I want to leave Troy..please let me g-" before she could finish her sentence, Troy cupped her cheeks, crashing his lips against hers. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist carrying her to the bed and getting ontop of her.

Soon clothes were on the floor, and Troy was ontop of her under the covers, finishing up their love making. Troy was breathing heavy, sweat dripping off of him. Gabriella ran her fingers through his damp hair, trying to catch her breath, "Troy..this...this was amazing.." she kissed his lips.

Troy grabbed her waist, still holding her tightly to himself. She wriggled, "Troy...please, I know that this was amazing, but...me and Selena; I just don't-" "You can't leave Brie." he whispered into her ear, Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, do you really think Selena is safe here? With you?" Troy looked at her, kissing her temple, "I'm her father...and-and I'm your husband." Gabriella shook her head, "Troy we haven't been...not officially." He shook his head, getting up from the bed and wrapping a bathrobe around his waist; leaning over to her side of the bed. Gabriella looked at him, "Troy what are you doing?" he picked her up bridal style. "Troy?" "I can't lose you...you can't leave. I have to keep you from leaving." Gabriella looked at him, grabbing his face to look at her, "Troy? What do you mean by that?" he walked to the walk-in closet, he set her in the corner. "Troy-" he kissed her lips, leaning her against the wall as he reached for the belt of his bathrobe and tied it (while still kissing her) to her ankle. "Troy...what-what are you-" he pulled away, leaning his forehead on hers, "I told you...I can't lose you."

Gabriella looked at him, watching tie the robe tie to a suitcase that is never empty. "Troy...what are you doing? Stop it, let me go-" He snapped his eyes to her, "No." she backed up against the wall, he grabbed her wrist, kissing her fingers and her palm. "I just..I can't lose you, and if you keep talking about leaving...then you'll be put in here...I'm sorry. But you can't leave and you can't take Selena away from me." Gabriella swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, "you can't keep me in here Troy! It's inhumane!" he grabbed her face, bringing it inches away from his, "I can! I will! Your mine! Selena is mine!"

Gabriella gulped, he kissed her lips, "I'll be back in the morning." He got up and left the closet, locking it from the outside. he sighed putting on some clothes, and sitting on the bed, he was gonnna sleep well knowing Gabriella wasen't leaving. Gabriella began sobbing silently. she hated this, she hated what Troy had become. he became crazy now. she didn't want to leave him, cause she loved him, but the other part of her, was fighting for an escape for her and selena. she crawled into the corner, and cried herself to sleep.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy woke up the next morning, going over to the closet and unlocking it. he looked down at the sleeping Gabriella. he smiled bending down and shaking her. "Brie..wake up.." she looked at him, he smiled, "Any thoughts of leaving me?" he asked stroking her hair. she bit her lip, shaking her head. he smiled, "good..I can't lose you, and you won't leave.. remember that." she nodded, "I love you Troy." he smiled kissing her lips passionately, and pulling away, "I love you too.." he stroked her cheek. Gabriella gulped nervously, she was scared that he was gonna end up hurting her, or hurting selena or the little life growing inside her. Gabriella let out a breath, "I..I'm gonna get ready for work..okay?" she stood up.

Troy nodded, standing up and kissing her forehead, "Okay, I'll get dressed and take you...and Selena starts school today- I have her registered already." Gabriella gulped, nodding her head shakily, "Yeah-yeah...that's great." Troy smiled, grabbing her wrists and kissing her lips softly. "Troy?" she whispered, "mm?" "you uh...for me to get ready for work, you need to untie my ankle." He chuckled, looking at her, "yeah that'd help wouldn't it?" Gabriella nodded, watching as Troy bent down, grabbed her leg (as if afraid that if he didn't and he untied her, she'd run away anyway). "You don't need to hold my leg..." Troy looked up, "you won't run?" Gabriella looked at him, seeing those big blue eyes, "no..I-I won't. I promise." Troy smiled standing up, and kissing her lips again, "Go get ready, I'll get Selena."

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

As he dropped her off at the building, he planted a sweet simple kiss on her lips. "Have a good day at work, I'll stop by later." Gabriella looked at him, giving a small smile, "Yeah.. okay.. " he smiled, "Love you?" she nodded, "Love you too." she slammed the door going up to her office. she walked inside, and saw her boss. Oh great, the guy has been hitting on her ever since she started there. she walked over to her desk, "Hi Mister Massey, who am I-" before she could say anything, she crashed his lips onto hers, knocking everything off her desk, and laying her on the table, kissing her.

Gabriella pulled away, "Stop!" she slapped him, wiping her mouth, "Your Married!" she screamed. he laughed, "Yeah I know, I do this with all the new doctors." she shook her head, "I'm getting married-" he kissed her lips, "so, he don't have to know about it." she pushed him away, "Just go." he smirked, "Okay, but I'll be back for later." and he left the room. Gabriella sighed, first Troy and now this. she sat down in her rolling chair, and began sobbing. she didn't hear the door squeak open. Troy walked into her office, "Hey, you forgot your purse." he said walking in with a boquet of roses. she looked up with tears in her eyes. he instantly became worried, "Brie.. what's wrong? baby, what happened?" he wrapped his arm around her. she shook her head, "I can't tell you, you'll get mad, and I'll get fired."

Troy looked at her, "Hey...hey...I won't get mad. Now tell me what's wrong." Gabriella sniffled, "I...I-I...I give up!" Gabriella yelled, standing up from her desk. Troy followed her, grabbing her by the shoulders; "Babe...what do you mean-" She shuddered, leaning against his chest, "I..I want to find a new place...I don't like it here." work? or a place to live? That was the question, Troy sighed, "Hey..it's fine...what's wrong?" Gabriella looked up, her eyes blubbering with tears, "m-my boss..he-he...came on to me..he kissed me, he's married-God! I feel so cheap!" she buried her face in his chest, Troy felt anger surge through him, but he stuffed it down because she was important right now. Gabriella. "Brie...look at me, your boss, he's a dick, all right? I'm gonna take care of it...I don't want you to worry..." she sniffled looking up at him, "Troy please, you don't-" he kissed her lips, and she had to say, she loved Troy's lips instead of any man on the planet. She just wanted to kiss Troy. He pulled away too soon, "I'll take care of it...don't worry."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, looking up at him, "Troy, don't do something you'll regret." Troy smiled kissing her lips, "trust me, I won't regret this." Gabriella grabbed his arm, "Troy just stay here and talk with me." he sighed, sitting at the edge of her desk, and layed his butt ontop of it. "what do you want to talk about? are you thinking about leaving me?" she sighed, standing up, taking the files and putting them in a cabniet. "No.." he crossed his arms, "then what is it?" he came over wrapping his arms around her. she pulled away, "I'm just scared alright.." he blinked, "Scared of what Brie?" she looked at him, "You."

"why are you scared of me?" she sighed, he grabbed her hands, "Brie..I will never hurt you-" she had tears rolling down her cheeks, "You already did! that's what I'm scared of." he looked at her, "Brie, i didn't do anything-" she began yelling, "Yes you did! you locked me in the closet all night last night cause I was trying to leave you! I've been through this crap before Troy! and I don't like it at all! I was held hostage for seven years! and being in that closet...it..it made all those horrible memories come back to me! and I've become more and more scared of you!" she plopped down on her rolling chair, running her hand through her hair, sobbing into her lap.

Troy looked at her, "Brie-" Gabriella looked at him, tears blurring her vision, "Tory, please..just-why can't you just leave me alone, Selena needs a father, I know that...you can be in her life...but I don't want you in mine...not if your like this." Troy knelt down in front of her, grabbing her hands and staring into her eyes. "Brie, I'm sorry-" she shook her head, "That's the thing...your not." Troy tilted his head at her, "Hey, yes I am-" "you say 'I'm sorry' so many times...I hate it to hear it again, I'm sick of hearing it...and when youtell me you love me-" "I do love you." "It sounds like a lie..." It was silent in the room for a long time. "Brie, I am sorry and I do love you-" "Stop saying it!" Gabriella yelled, standing up from the desk, "I don't want to hear it, it's not true..not anymore it's not!"

Troy stood up with her, "Brie it is true! I love you with all my heart and soul! I would do anything for you!" he grabbed her shoulders gently, she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "No you don't...if you did, you wouldn't treat me like this-" he crashed his lips onto hers, wrapping his arms around her. he leaned his forhead on his, "please..please don't leave me.. I..I promise, I won't.. I won't do this to you anymore, I swear.." Gabriella looked at him, sniffling up her tears, "Swear on what?" he looked at her, "I swear on my life that I will never hurt you like this.. please believe me, I know I've said it in the past, and that your tired of hearing it, but I love you Brie,so damn much, and I can't afford to lose you or selena.." Gabriella looked away, "Actions speak louder then words."

Troy squeezed her shoulders tighter, "Brie, please...don't-" Gabriella shook her head, "I'm sorry...but, Selena...I have to do what is best for her and for me..." Troy shook his head, "You can't-" Gabriella rested her hands on his cheeks, rubbing circles under his eyes, "Troy listen..."-she took a deep breath_-"I got to say what's on my mind, something about us..doesn't seem right these days. Life keeps getting in the way, whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged. It's so hard to say, but I gotta do what's best for me...you'll be okay."-_Troy shook his head, but Gabriella pulled herself away from him_-"I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here..I hope you understand...we might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now, I gotta go my own way." _

Troy grabbed her hand, pulling back to him,_ "What about us?"-_Gabriella shook her head, looking down at the ground at her feet_-"What about everything we've been through?" _she snapped her eyes to meet his, pulling full out of his grip, _"What about Trust?" "You know I never wanted to hurt you..." _Gabriella sighed, walking to her desk and picking up a small picture of Selena and Troy; handing it to him, _"I got to go. but I'll miss you..." _

Troy looked down at the picture, tears brimming in his eyes, he looked at her as she was grabbing her bag, and walking passed him, she turned around and looked at him_, "I gotta go my own way." _and she slipped out the door not looking back, It would just be too painful...for both of them.

**sorry guys, but don't worry, Troyella will get their happy ending :D just wait and you'll see :D **


	23. Chapter 23

Gabriella and Selena were still in LA, but staying with her friend from stanford, Brittany. Brittany was eating some strawberries, while selena played in the floor. Gabriella was flipping through some newspapers finding a new place to work at for her physical therapy. "There has to be at least some place." Brittany looked at her, "Why won't you and Troy try to work things out? I mean you two are expecting another baby together." Gabriella sighed, "I know..I know.. and I know that he will love her the same-" "Her?" Gabriella covered her mouth, "Did I say too much?" she smiled, Brittany gasped, "another girl! congradualtions!" she hugged her tightly, "But seriously, just..just talk to him." Gabriella sighed, she knew her friend was right, but she just...couldn't face him...right now anyways.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Chad were at a party at the club, Troy wasen't drinking, he had to much on his mind, and he didn't want to get drunk and end up sleeping with some whore there. Chad came over to him, "listen Troy, I love Gabriella as a sister, and pretty much everybody wants to see you two together.. but clearly, she doesn't wanna be with you, so do yourself a favor, and move on, I can even set you up with someone." Troy looked at him, "I can't chad, I love her.. and me and her are expecting another baby... I need her back, so bad." "Then go get her." Troy bit his lip, Chad smiled, "Go get her back.. If you really want her back, stop moping around, get off your ass, go to the house she's at, and win her back!" Troy shrugged, "I don't know where she is." Chad gave him the card, "Her friend Brittany's address..just go there and tell her you won't give up without a fight.." Troy took a deep breath, "Your right.. me and her both deserve to be happy, and were not happy without each other." Troy rushed out of the club and rushed to the address Chad had given him.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella was sitting on the couch, running her swollen belly. "Brit, can you give me a bottle water?" Brittany nodded, "Sure girly." she grabbed the bottle water, there was a knock on the door. brittany went and answered it and saw Troy. she smirked, "Wow, your hot." she crossed her arms, Troy cleared his throat, "Is Gabriella here?" Gabriella stood up from the couch walking towards them, "Troy?" Brittany looked at them both, "I'll uh.. be upstairs with selena." she left, Gabriella stepped closer, "Troy, you should go-" he shook his head, "Brie, please..I love you... I am misrable without you... We can make this work, I swear we can.. I swear." he layed his hand on her swollen belly, "the baby is almost due, and it needs a father." Gabriella bit her lip, "Your right, She does need a father."

Troy looked at her, "It-It's a girl?" Gabriella bit her lip and nodded, "yeah...she's a girl." Troy smiled, it creeped on his face, "Gab-Brie, that's great...can I..can I come in?" Gabriella bit her lip, looking down at her stomach, "yeah...come on, just...wipe your feet." Troy chuckled, wiping his feet on the door mat and stepping inside. Little kids must have pretty good hearing cause Selena came running down the stairs, "DADDY!" Troy chuckled, picking her up and kissing her on the cheek. Gabriella had to admit, he as good with her. And Selena loved him. "Daddy! I painted picture for you! It's pwitty! It's in my woom, can I show you? can I?" Troy chuckled, "yes...of course you can...bring it down here," Selena giggled jumping from his arms and running upstairs. Gabriella folded her arms across her chest, "Selena saw a sign yesterday...at Starbucks, for PeeWee basketball." Troy looked at her, "Really?" she nodded, "She wants to play, cause...cause she wants to be like you." why in the hell did Gabriella's voice crack?

Troy looked at her, "Brie...your-why'd your voice cra-" she quickly wiped her tears, and sniffled, "hormones...the damned pregnancy hormones..." Troy nodded, but he was certain that wasn't the whole reason. "Well...I think that we need to talk. Please? May we sit and talk?" Biting her lip, Gabriella nodded and led him to the dining room.

Sitting across from him. Troy cleared his throat, "uh...well, I think that it's time that we get married...make it of-" Gabriella laughed dryly, "we're not together-" "yet." Troy interrupted, she looked at him,"not ever...Troy, I'm letting you stay in Selena's life as a father, and this little girl's life as a father, but...no, we're not getting married and we're not living together...no."

Troy looked at her, "Brie... come on, don't be like this.. I'm trying my best here too-" Gabriella shook her head, "No, you hurt me.." she stood up from her seat, "I told you, I don't want to be with you, I want to be away from all the pain and hurt you cause me... at least I'm letting you see your kids Troy.." Troy bit his lip, standing up with her, "I know..I was an idiot, but if you listen-" she shook her head, "I'm through listening Troy..now please go!" she pointed out to the front door, she needed him gone, she wasen't in the mood for him. Troy sighed, "I'm not leaving here unless I know that your mine." Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "I'm not yours Troy! I'm not a object! I'm not yours!" he grabbed her wrist gently, "Rather you like it or not.. your mine, always have been."

Gabriellawas about to say something back, but she felt a wet spot in her pants, and her lower area started to have a sharp pain stabbing through her. "Owwww..." she screamed holding onto his arm. Troy looked at her, "Brie, what's wrong?" he asked with full concern. her eyes went wide, looking up at him, "my water just broke.."

Troy looked at her, with wide eyes, "what.. what do you mean your water broke, can't you put it back in?" he asked. Gabriella looked at him, "does it look like I can!..oww." she rubbed her belly taking deep breaths. "Troy, please.. get me to the hospital.. please the baby's coming."

Troy's eyes widened, well grew wider than they were before. "uh...uh..B-Brittany!" He yelled, "just wait here Brie.." she looked at him, "wha-" he disappeared around the corner, seeing Brittany coming down the stairs, helping Selena carry a load of paintings. "Brittany." he said, panting a bit. She looked at him, "can I help you?" "Yes." Brittany looked at him, opening her mouth to say something, then Gabriella came waddling out, "Britt! Please...mr Laker captain is chickening out on me, please someone take me to the damned hospital!" Brittany looked at her friend, "Gabi, the baby isn't due for another month-" "SHIT!" Gabriella yelled, grabbing her stomach and onto Troy's arm; squeezing the hell out of it. "Holy mama, oh...shit..." she was breathing tight through her nose. That's when panick erupted and even Selena was panicking.

As they rushed into the hospital, Troy helped her into the wheelchair. "Troy slow down!" she yelled. he got to the front desk, "She's in labor! we need her in a room now!" The nurse nodded quickly, taking them to a room and helping Gabriella into the bed. as they got her up there, she began to breath heavy. Troy held her hand, as Brittany held Selena in her lap. "Hello Miss Montez, how are the contractions?" she narrowed her eyes, "Oh they feel great!" she screamed, "IT FUCKING HURTS!" she screamed. "How far are your contractions?" he said putting on his gloves, "about seven minutes!" she cried out. she put her legs on the metal petals to see how far she was, "Well Gabriella, your gonna be in labor for quite a while.." Gabriella groaned leaning her head against the pillow.

The doctor smiled, "I'll be back soon." he left the room. Brittany came over with selena on her hip. "Gabriella, I'm gonna take selena home, I'll be back in the morning girly... I'll be praying for that baby to come soon." Gabriella smiled, "thanks.. by selena.. I love you, be good for aunt brittany." selena smiled, "baby sister coming mommy?" Gabriella nodded kissing her forhead, "Yes, baby coming." Selena hugged Troy, "Bye daddy." he smiled kissing her cheek, "bye babygirl." as they left the room, Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand, "Troy, I know I've been a real bitch to you, but please..please don't leave me right now, I need you more than ever."

Troy nodded, "I wasn't planning on it...not now. Not ever." Gabriella nodded, breathing tightly through her nose, and closing her eyes. "Troy..." she breathed, "yeah?" he asked, Gabriella held out her hand, "can I hold your hand?" Troy chuckled, "yeah of course," mayday! Mayday! Troy placed his hand in hers, and Gabriella squeezed with a burning frenzy. His eyes squeezed shut and he doubled over, "fuck!" he yelled, "oh...Brie, that hurts!" Gabriella breathed through her nose, turning her head slowly toward him. "Troy...honey bear, me squeezing your hand is not as painful as me giving birth, or going through these damned contractions! So, don't tell me what hurts and what doesn't! Try giving birth!"

Troy nodded, "okay, okay Brie.. I'm sorry..here hold onto it as tight as you want." Gabriella grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. Gabriella began breathing in and out quickly. "Troy.. I hate you... for doing this too..me!" Troy sighed, "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry...was this like last time with selena?" Gabriella shook her head, "No, Selena was a C-Section." Troy nodded, "Is there anything you need?" she shook her head, but paused for moment, "well Is it too late to ask for a surrogate mother?"

Troy chuckled, "I think it is-" the doctor walked in, "Okay Gabriella let's see how your doing?" Gabriella fought the urge to swear at doctor read the clipboard then checked the dilation. He sighed, "Your 5 centimeters Dialated." Gabriella looked at him, "what? Are you fucking serious?" Troy chuckled, Gabriella was never one to swear, so..this side of her was completely to new to him. He knew why. The doctor nodded, "I'm sorry..but you have to be 10 centimeters. Your only 5." Gabriella looked at him, "but-but-but...DAMN IT!"

Troy chuckled holding on tightly to her hand, "Brie.. your gonna be fine!" his voice cracked when she squeezed harder onto his hand. _damn this contractions _she thought. The doctor sighed, "Gabriella, it looks like your gonna be in labor for awhile." Gabriella groaned, "when will it end!" she hissed.

The Next two days, Gabriella was still in labor. Troy fell asleep on the chair, Gabriella looked at him, "Troy?" she whispered shaking him. he jolted up looking at her, "Brie, what's wrong?" "squeezed her hand, "I'm not leaving.. there's nowhere else I wanna be.." she smiled sweetly, "Oh Troy.." she sighed, "I'm sorry.. about everything.. I..we need to stop fighting, I love you.." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "and there's nobody else that I want to be with then you Troy Bolton."

Troy smiled, soothing the wild curls that seemed to devour Gabriella's head. "Brie..just focus on the baby right now, K?" Gabriella nodded. Leaning her head back against the pillow, "These...hurt...fucking hurt." she groaned, the doctor with a nurse walked in again, "Well Gabriella, how are you?" she fought a glare, but the fight to not glare was futile. "I just love being in pain doc...no! Just cut me open I beg of you!" Troy chuckled, but winced when Gabriella squeezed his hand harder. "Ow!" Troy yelled, the doctor measured her, smiling. "Your ready." Gabriella leaned her head back, "yeah...finally!"

"Just breathe Brie, K? Breathe." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, what the fuck are you doing?" he tilted his head, "I'm coaching you-" "Shut the fuck up, you don't know what know what your doing." she groaned louder when the contractions hit her harder, "Okay Gabriella, just push when I say push." The doctor said, Troy looked at her, "Ow..Brie, my hand; I went to the classes with you-" "NO!" she yelled, "you fell asleep during the classes!" "Push Gabriella!" She pushed with all her might, "AHHHH!" Troy winced, Gabriella was squeezing his hand harder than ever. "And...there go all the bones in my hand."

The doctor kept telling her to push, "Come on Gabriella...1...2...3...push." Gabriella pushed her head forward, squeezing and pushing with all her might. "THIS HURTS LIKE A FUCKER!" she began breathing heavy. you could hear the baby cries in the room. "Come on Gabriella.. she's almost out.. you can do it.." Gabriella pushed really hard, and the baby bolton came right out. Gabriella began breathing better, laying her head back on the pillow. Troy's heart pounded, and a smiled formed on his face. "would you do the honors and cut the cord?" The doctor asked holding the small baby in his hands. Troy nodded taking the scissors and cutting the cord. The baby kept crying, even though she was all bloody, Troy stil thought she was beautiful.

When they brought her back out in a small pink blanket giving her to Gabriella. Gabriella looked down at her gasping, "Oh she's beautiful..Hey baby girl.." Troy kissed Gabriella forhead, stroking her hair, "Brie, you did a good job.." Gabriella smiled, tears of joy running down her cheeks, "she's beautiful Troy.. look what we brought into this world.. she looks just like you." Troy smiled kissing his daughter's nose, "Can I hold her Brie?" Gabriella nodded giving her to her father.

Troy was perfect, his arms were made to hold that child. Gabriella smiled at this, "We should give her name, of course.. you choose since I chose Selena's name.." Troy looked at her, "Really?" she nodded, "Go ahead." Troy looked down at the sleeping baby, "Maddie Grace Bolton." he spoke, Gabriella held his hand,looking at him, then at her daughter, "I love you Troy." she looked up at him, he smiled back, "I love you too." he pecked her lips. and they just stood there, looking at the little creation that they made.

**Guys, The Story is almost over :( Thanks so much for the reviews. we really loved what you thought :D and were sorry that it's ending, but were proud of ourselves hahaha this is the longest story we wrote, and the most reviews we have had. **

**Next Story coming up.**

**A Titanic Version of Troyella :D**

**Keep an eye out for it :D **


	24. Chapter 24

After a few months, Gabriella and Troy moved back to their childhood home. Gabriella held three month old Maddie Bolton in her arms as she came and sat on the deck with her mom and Troy's parents. "Let me hold my granddaughter." Lucille held Maddie in her arms, "looks just like Troy." Troy smiled coming over and wrapping his arm around Gabriella, "Yeah I did amazing." Gabriella looked at him, "Exscuse me, you got the pleasure, and what did I get? pain! Bolton! Pain!" he grabbed her hand, kissing her lips, "Mrs. Bolton.. I apologize." she rolled her eyes.

As the night grew longer, Gabriella layed Maddie in her crib, "good night little one." she kissed selena on the forhead and turned the light off. Troy grabbed her from behind, "Your Beautiful." he muttered. Gabriella smiled softly, turning around wrapping her arms around him, and pecking his lips, "So, you happy you gave love a chance?"

Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Yeah...most definitely." Gabriella smiled standing on her tip toes, but Troy picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. Where their lips connected, and they played a game of foreplay. "Hold it Bolton..." Gabriella said, when Troy was pulling her panties off. He smirked, "what?" she smirked, "we have two kids already...and for now, we don't need another one." Troy chuckled kissing her lips chastely yet so passionately, "condom?" She giggled, "Condom, Bolton..now." He chuckled, grabbing a condom from the side drawer and getting back their kissing. Gabriella pulled away only 3 inches, "make sure it doesn't break this time." He chuckled, kissing her passionately that her toes curled and her fingernails dug into his back.

After their love making, Gabriella kissed his lips tenderly. "I love you Troy." he smiled back, "I love you too Brie...so much.." he kissed her lips back, and held her close as they fell into a deep slumber. so everything was perfect. no drama, no fighting. just a little touch of love. they gave each other a chance, they gave life a chance...they gave love...a...Chance.

_**The End **_


End file.
